A little Black Book
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Rebecca is back, but when she thinks everything is over, she can be a happy Family, The company haven't let them go, and now to get freedom for the father of her unborn child, all they have to do is get the little black book of The Company, not so easy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **Well I thought with this story I would give a quick note, cos to be honest most of you that read this must have seen season four of prison break, and the one thing that really annoyed me was the time line, I know that it's a silly thing to notice, but in this case yo have to know that well, In season one, it's where we find that Maricruz is pregnant with Fernando's baby, so we can establish that this conception happened at the conjugal visits they shared. Also that if you notice in the third season, Maricruz is in the start of her second trimester... so this is pretty much about twenty weeks, finally this dawns on me even more, that Maricruz gives birth in the start of Season four, so it couldn't of been a three week gap between season three and four...  
I know this might seem crazy for me to say, but I thought I'd explain why Becca is in her twenty second week of pregnacy and also I am keeping my knowladge of pregnacy right so I don't mess up.  
I hope you guys will enjoy this story, as this is going to be the wrap of Becca tail, also the fact that this is going to be fun for me to write as again I have killed off Sara and Sofia, so most of this story is going to go on the bases of what season four is about, but not completely the same!

**P.S:** the reason this story is called A little black book, is becuase that is what Scylla started off as, no one knew what it really was!

**Chapter one**

I woke up slowly, for once it was something that didn't fill me with an unknown dread, I lightly ran my fingers down the chest of Lincoln sleeping beside me, and it had been four months since Michael had broken out of Sona.

"Morning sweetie," Lincoln whispered softly to me, I could feel his hand now running over my ever growing baby bump, we had moved back to Chicago so L.J could go back to School, I could see a doctor about my baby that is health and happy as it moves about to Lincoln's touch.

"Why hello…" I smiled rolling to my side to face him, I smiled feeling him run a hand through my hair, it had grown out, plus I had changed the colour to a soft caramel colour. My eyes find his as I felt his lips brush against mine.

"Doctor's appointment." he said calmly as I nodded, I closed my eyes again, and I felt some what happier, even if in the back of my mind I was worried about Michael. "So are we going to know?" He asked while I rolled facing away getting slowly out of the bed with a smile.

"Lincoln, it's my second ultra scan, you sure you want to know?" I now stand up stretching out, even after twenty two weeks of being pregnant, it still felt weird to me knowing a little version of me and Lincoln was growing in my uterus.

"I want to know, if you want to know…" his eyes scanning me, I knew that look to well as I start to pick out my clothes for the day, I turned my back on him feeling a giggle rise.

"Becca…" his voice soft, even sweet as he moved off the bed, I could feel him standing behind me, his fingers rolling over the bump making my knees week. "Rebecca, I know you want to know…" He said carefully into my ear, my eyes closed before I could think of what to say turning to face him, but his lips met mine, his hands moving around my back holding me close to him. I lightly rested my hands against his chest before pushing him away; our eyes meet while I brush my lips against his nose.

"If you really want to know, then we will know." his eyes lighting up as I now am let free to pick out clothes, Lincoln going to his side of the closet taking out clean underwear, jeans and a button down black shirt.

"I'm gonna go make pancakes, and we can drop L.J off at school before your doctor appointment." he smiled bigger as I laughed picking out a worn out looking pair of dungarees and a purple T- shirt. Lincoln leaving me alone to dress as I glanced to my naked self in the mirror, I could noticed the difference running my hand from my chest down over my bump, I couldn't believe how I was feeling before I listen to L.J's alarm clock going off.

Lincoln had already started making the pancakes as I entered the kitchen, our house wasn't the biggest of houses, and most of the time I felt happy with it, I slowly sat at the table watching Lincoln, he had gotten a real job, and proud of himself.

"So I was thinking, tonight we have something nice for dinner, maybe take out…" he laughed placing the pancakes on a place, and I rolled my eyes flipping through the morning paper. L.J was the last to join us at the table with his hair still damp from the shower. "Dad take out sounds cool, but I have a date tonight." he smiled taking a piece of toast while Lincoln looked gob smacked.

"A date, with who?" Lincoln asked placing the pancake on the table and I was the first to reach for one as Lincoln placed a glass of orange juice down for me, and then my prenatal vitamins, and then kissed the top of my head patting my shoulder.

"Lindsey, she's in my Spanish class, she has been tutoring Me." he wiggled an eyebrow while I stared confused, and Lincoln laughed before reaching into his pocket taking out a few notes.

"Take her somewhere nice…" Lincoln finally said before sitting down at the table, we all started to eat before L.J got to his feet.

"Oh, are you finding out the sex today?" her asked getting his school things together, me and Lincoln smiled.

"We'll let you know when you get home…" I said watching him leave quickly with a smile, Lincoln now getting up picking up the plate heading for the sink.

"You know, I'm pregnant. Not disabled…" I now help placing plates in the sink, Lincoln now glancing from me to the running tap.

"I know, can't a man look after his family without the third degree…" he said with a grin, but my hands now quickly flick water at his face.

"No…" I joked while we together to the washing up, I'd never thought in all the time I've known Lincoln that I would one day be having this play fight.

"Ok, so are we finding out the sex of the baby?" The nurse operating the ultra scan machine glanced from me to Lincoln, his eyes wide glancing to the screen, the blue glow reflecting off his face, the only noise in the room was of the boom, boom, boom of the little baby's heart beating inside of me, and my hand held tightly onto Lincoln's.

"Yes, we do…" Lincoln said finally as we glanced to the screen together, the nurse moved the device around on my pelvis, and then she smiled glancing to Lincoln.

"Well I can say, if you look carefully, you can see it's a girl." my eyes lightly up, I could feel Lincoln's hand squeeze mine before I glanced to the little baby that was slowly moving in my, Lincoln's eyes seemed to well up glancing over the scan more intense. "Congratulation…" The woman now took photos as I felt the tears brush down my cheek.

"We're having a girl…" I feel Lincoln slowly brush the tear away from my face.

"We're having a girl…" he repeated I felt his lips brush onto mine as the woman stopped the machine and the room went quiet.

Lincoln couldn't stop smiling as we left the room, it was like he was walking on cloud nine, his hand tight in mine as we walking back into the reception hall, and I smiled glancing to a woman who was bigger than me.

"So is this your first?" She asked me as I now touch my baby bump with a nod, but little did I know that Lincoln had gone quiet, his hand started to pull mine.

"Lincoln, I'm talking!" I snapped trying to stop him, but his eyes found mine pointing to a suspicious looking man in a suit standing in the halls of the antenatal unit. My eyes going wide before letting Lincoln rush us to another exit, I glanced behind my shoulder to see the man caught us, as now he rushed after us out into the parking lot, Lincoln rammed at the man, but I stood back feeling helpless as Lincoln and the man fought, I covered my ears before hearing the shot ring out, my hands quickly cover my mouth, the man fell down as Lincoln was standing above him, it was too late someone had phoned the police.

I watched them put Lincoln in handcuff his eyes finding mine before he mimed. "Get L.J and run…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I sat, I stood, I paced the room feeling hopeless, I wasn't quite sure how this could be happen, but something that kept nagging me, something in my heart I couldn't deny any longer, it was The Company, how could it possible ever be over, I glanced to the clock in the hall before I see L.J being escorted to me, and my eyes found his trying to not display the panic, I didn't want to worry him, but it was hard when I kept remembering everything that happened before.

"Becca, what's wrong?" L.J asked as I now bit my lip my eyes go to the teacher standing by L.J's side and my stomach sinks more, I couldn't say it here.

"I need to take L.J home, family crises…" I say, it sounded so clear coming from my mouth, but I couldn't feel anything as the woman nodded, my hand finding L.J's as I take him from the build his eyes kept staring at me, but I didn't know what I was going to say. I only made it to the car when I could see in his face, his eyes worried, my hands trembled.

"The Company, they sent someone after you dad, and it won't be too long until they're after us…" I now start the car before finding my cell phone. I didn't know who to call, but the one person stuck in my head.

"Hello, Bruce, yes it's Rebecca, I am so sorry for calling you, but I need your help…" I kept my eyes on the road as I started to drive, I didn't think this was a good idea, but I didn't want to keep me and L.J in one place too long. I spoke quickly on the phone explaining everything; I went into detail of what happened in Panama.

"Michael was arrested as well…" Bruce said down the phone and I quickly braked at a red light.

"This doesn't seem right, Bruce." I started slowly tapping my hands on the wheel.

"Just meet me." He said while quickly giving me the directions I now drove to the place, my eyes stealing quick glances at L.J.

"Becca, I don't understand, what's going on?" he asked while I kept driving the baby had started to move, I closed my eyes briefly before focusing on the road, I hated this, I was meant to be having my happy ever after, but it was clearly not the case.

"I don't know L.J but if someone is after your father, it's a good time to be hanging around…" I now pulled into a parking garage getting out the car I could feel my baby, mine and Lincoln's unborn child shifting and moving, this stress wasn't doing her any good.

"Becca…" L.J was quick to my side as I leaned against the car touching my baby bump, I couldn't look at him without feeling like I was going to cry.

"I'm ok, it's just the stress in me, is stressing her out too…" I brushed my hands over the bump making soothing noises as my eyes slowly meet L.J's.

"I'm having a sister?" he said excitedly, my hand touched his and lightly placed it on the moving.

"Yeah, a little sister L.J," I swallowed hard before seeing Bruce join us, I kept still letting L.J's hand go and he glanced from me to L.J.

"I can take you to a safe place, and I will go to the station and bail Lincoln and Michael out, you can stay at the safe house until I can find a way to keep them both out of prison." He spoke carefully; I kept watching him while nodding slowly, L.J kept by my side feeling his hand holding onto mine, I took a deep breath.

"Ok sounds like a smart move." I straighten up turning to L.J and then back to Bruce.

"I want to ask, if you can have L.J put into protective custody, and I mean really hidden until all this blows over." I said quickly while L.J stares at me looking completely lost. "L.J The Company are serious, I don't want them getting you, but I need to help Linc, it's what I need to do!" I now looked back to Bruce who was already making the call.

It had been two hours, I sat in the safe house playing with my hands, L.J was taken to a safe place, I could trust Bruce he was a good man, I knew he wouldn't have anything bad happen to L.J, but my mind kept going over the past events of the day, I wanted to so badly wake up and this all be a bad dream, a dream, anything but reality. I see the door to the room open as I slowly got to my feet, my hands touching my stomach before seeing Michael and Lincoln, Lincoln now rushed to me wrapping his arms around me kissing the top of my head.

"Becca, where's L.J?" He asked while I bit my lip lightly, I now close my eyes.

"Becca asked me to have him put into protective custody, what ever you've done to The Company it must have really peeved them." Bruce said before looking to the door. "I'm going to go start the case, you should be fine here…" he now made his goodbyes leaving as Lincoln's hands cupped my face.

"Why didn't you go too?" He said while my eyes found his, I could feel our little girl moving.

"I couldn't, Lincoln…" he turned to look at Michael and I can feel his grip loosen on me but his eyes glance back to me slowly.

"I understand, but Becca, this dangerous." Lincoln's voice soft, his hand moved to the bump, while he touches it carefully my eyes now turn to Michael's.

"You've gotten big!" Michael said moving towards me, I feel the smile brush over my face as Lincoln moved his hand slowly, His eyes staring to his brother.

"I'm pregnant, so it tends to happen." I said while laughing it off, "Want to feel?" I asked while Michael held his hand out slowly. I place it around the centre of the bump, my eyes meeting his while he broke into a grin.

"That's you niece right there." I said while I see a file in his other hand before pointing, "What's that?" I asked as Michael brought it up to my view, and then looked it himself.

"Something our father was working on…" He said briefly while I catch Lincoln's eyes. I didn't know much on Aldo Burrows, but knew enough to know that it had something to do with a group of people trying to take down The Company.

I stood in front of the fridge glancing around the food, I didn't want to eat, but I knew that I needed to eat something for the sake of the baby, my eyes kept going from a fruit bowl to a candy bar, I couldn't understand anything that Michael and Lincoln had been telling me, but I knew what ever this Scylla was, it had to be something big if The Company would do anything to protect it.

"Becca, I just want you to know, I'll make sure no one will hurt you." Michael spoke while I kept my back turned to him, after this time I still couldn't look at him without seeing the reason Sara was dead.

"I hope it doesn't come to that Michael." I now pick up an apple from the bowl turning around facing him, I couldn't help but try and not get lost in his blue eyes, and his hand reached out touching mine, but kept still watching him. "I'm tired, Michael, I'm sick of running, I'm tired of feeling I have to look over my back." I take a bite out of the apple feeling it hit my empty stomach, I didn't know what else to say feeling him move closer wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." his voice cracked, I closed my eyes feeling myself let my shield down, my eyes finding his.

"I just thought it was over, it's never going to be over…" I brushed a tear from my eye holding the apple on the counter before leaving it there. "I don't want this baby to lose its father…" I place my hands to my bump watching Michael watching me.

"Becca, nothing is going to happen to us!" He said while my eyes go to the window, I see the glass smash before pulling me and Michael down behind the counter as the bullet flooded the room.

"What was you saying!" I snapped while I could hear a bullet hitting the apple, and Michael took my hand before rushing us to the back door where we were meet by Lincoln.

WE ran well more I tried to run but couldn't move as fast as I used to do, I felt my heart pounding in my chest as we hid, I could see the look in Lincoln's eyes as he held the file close to him.

"I think we should help Self." Michael said glancing around us, I could see the look in Lincoln's eyes, he didn't want to agree, but he had no other choice, and we now made our way to a safer location before Michael made the phone call.

Don Self made it clear what he wanted to happen, I didn't even like the look of him and I'd only been in a room with him for two minutes, but he said we would have all the resources we needed, that we would have a team. I didn't even know what to say, but we walked into another room, my eyes going to Fernando and Bellick, finally Alex Mahone standing alone in a corner.

"Papi!" Fernando said meeting Michael in a hug, my eyes going to Bellick who I'd not seen since leaving Fox River.

"Brad…" I said awkwardly, I could feel his eyes all over me, but mostly to the baby bump that seemed to keep riding my shirt up, I pulled it down trying to ignore Fernando's quick stare.

"Becca…" Fernando smiled before I felt him pull me into a tight hug, his hand now touching my stomach softly, I didn't know what to say, but I knew Fernando was a very passionate man, his eyes going to Lincoln.

"Congratulations man!" he said holding his hand out for Lincoln's and I couldn't help but roll my eyes glancing to Bellick's stare.

"So it's true, you really did fall for him…" He said sounding a little disappointed, but I couldn't help but shrug.

"Frayed so…" I now glanced back to Don; he gave us all a look over, his eyes narrowed.

"Ok we are going to make it to an air force, where we will be taking a flight to LA, when we get there we will be heading to your base of operation."

He quickly scanned the room, "This is all top secret, and you are being trusted with a lot so don't let me down!"

"No problem there…" I muttered as we now left the room to get into a people carrier to take us, to our flight.

When we landed all I wanted to do was get off this plane, I hated to fly, and I wished I didn't have to, but we see a group of SUVs pull up ad one man opening a box, inside I could see were ankle monitors.

"Yeah that doesn't really go with my shirt!" Lincoln said with a disgusted look on his face making me roll my eyes.

"Ok lets make this simple, I'm the boss, and if I tell you to wear an monitor, you'll wear it, or you can all go back to jail, your call…" he now took the box and everyone now put on their monitor, I glance to Don as he shook his head.

"You don't need one, but I can assure you, while you are doing this, we have everything to make sure you're comfortable." I could feel his eyes over my bump as I cover it with my hands, I didn't know why but I just kept getting a jealous vibe from him.

I got into a SUV sitting close to the window, I didn't know what was going to happen, but as we drove I just kept looking out the window, the baby started to kick lightly, I tapped the bump glancing to Lincoln. The Company spent so long trying to take out one man, I just prayed what ever was on this Scylla, or known as the little black book, it was enough to get me and Lincoln our lives back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The warehouse was big, I didn't have any expectations, but the as I took a look around it felt strange to know that I was going to be her until this was all over. I held onto Lincoln as we walked into the big open space, my eyes going to a boat, but Michael quickly gave me a smile.

"The boat house is Becca and Lincoln's!" he spoke confidently and I felt a small smile creep on my face, but I hid it while Bellick stared at the boat.

"Finally you get her!" An Asian man stepped out, he looked shady looking, and his hair long, but I kept my eyes on Lincoln holding on tighter.

"All you need is here, food, bed shower, cars…" he turned to see that I had sat at a Macbook and started to look at it with detail. "Yes and computers, I hope you guys can get this done as discrete as possible…" he looked around to everyone. "Good luck!" he walked away, and I was now sitting down holding my bump, it felt nice to finally sit as Lincoln stepped behind me rubbing my shoulder, I smiled glancing to him.

"So how you feeling?" he asked me as I now glanced around everyone else, it was me, the only female here, and I was getting a overprotective vibe from my lover. I didn't know how to say anything, but his lips brushed against my forehead.

"So what use are you?" Michael asked, as we soon come to call him by Ron, his smile crept the hell out of me.

"I am a hacker, doing time, I help this, and I'm a free man!" he smiled while patting his chest proudly.

"No you're a douche!" Lincoln muttered as I got to my feet, I patted Lincoln's arm, it was a nice feeling to see him act himself. "Where are you going?" He asked me as I patted his arm again, my hand touching the baby bump, and then found his eyes again.

"I think this little girl needs something to eat…" I now said now feeling Lincoln touch it as well, his eyes finding mine before his other hand touches my face.

"That is a good thing, remember, no coffee…" he kissed my nose as I rolled my eyes, I'd never thought I'd see the day, a man like Lincoln Burrows would be all baby know how.

As I walked away, I could hear Michael starting to talk about a plan, but maybe it was just me, I didn't get all the talk about plotting and planning.

"Let's see what food we have here." I said to the bump, I could feel she was moving, I smiled as I could just hope this would be over quicker than I could carry on my life with the man I loved.

"So you and the sink, I seriously didn't see him as your type." Bellick said behind me as I reached for the bread to make a PB&J, my eyes scanning him slowly, but I knew what he was looking at.

"I don't have a type, I feel in love." I now placed the bread down on the counter; he wasn't leaving me alone anytime soon. "Brad, what do you want?" I turned to face him again, but my eyes glared darkly.

"I just wanted to know how you are." he said lightly as I felt bad for snapping at him, it wasn't like me to be so mean.

"I'm good, I mean before this." I now started to look to the bread, "Want a sandwich?" I asked, and he nodded finding a chair.

"Is it scary, having a baby and all, I mean last time I saw you, you gave off a I don't do children vibe." he kept his voice the same famous Bradley Bellick tone, but I brushed a knife into the peanut butter before spreading it on the bread.

"I was, just this wasn't planned, it just happened." I explained putting the knife on my tongue licking the peanut butter off before rinsing it in the sink; he kept his eyes on mine.

"So you're keeping it?" He asked me slowly, I felt my hand press against my stomach, it moved lightly, she was rolling over and I smiled, and then started to spread the jelly on top of the peanut butter.

"Yeah, I am, me Lincoln and L.J, when this is over, are going to be a family…" I placed a made sandwich in front of him, he took it while watching me carefully.

It had been a long day as I sat on a bed, it wasn't too bad the boat house as I rub my hand over the bump taking another strawberry from a bowl placing it in my mouth before reading over the poem again, I didn't even hear when Lincoln joined me on the bed moving the bowl, as I placed my hand onto his thigh. "Oh dear god, Lincoln!" I squeaked as he placed a strawberry against my lips, I eat it carefully before smiling.

"You've been looking at that all day." he said taking it away from me placing on his night stand, my eyes locked to his for a moment before going back to poem he placed down. "You need to look after yourself…" he added placing a hand on my stomach rubbing it carefully.

"You really are taking this new Dad thing way serious…" I laughed rubbing my hand over his, I wasn't going to lie, I was happy about him wanting to be hands on. "I love you." I added feeling his hand brush against my face, his eyes finding mine before kissing me slowly, keeping my eyes closed I felt his tongue licking lightly along my bottom lip before I open my mouth running my tongue against his, his hand moved gently down my waist before moving to a better position making the kiss deeper, my hand running down his shirt before listing to a cough.

"Michael…" Lincoln rolled off me as I could see Michael standing watching us both, I closed my eyes before catching my breath.

"Sorry, just I wanted to know if you told Becca about the plan?" he said sheepish, and I could tell by the way he stood in the door frame that he was embarrassed.

"No, I didn't get round to it yet…" Lincoln muttered while he run his hands over his head and I lightly got to my feet walking to Michael.

"What do you need Michael?" I asked, his eyes scanned over mine before glancing to the baby bump.

"We need to get this, device of Ron's into the card holder's house to pick up the data from the card, so we are going plant it on the housekeeper, and have her get the data, then get the device back from her…" Michael kept his eyes moving from my face to my stomach again.

"You need me to do the drop off…?" I asked while his eyes staring to the bump longer, it was making me nervous, "Michael, face please…" I snapped my fingers getting his attention.

"Yeah that's the plan…" he said slowly as I nodded, it was awkward, his eyes going to Lincoln, "I'll leave you two alone." turning around he left the room, and Lincoln let out a grunt.

"I'm thinking you were getting in the mood…" I whispered low crawling on the bed towards him, Lincoln glanced at me through his hands watching me as I crawled up his body saddling on his lap, his hands moving to my waist, moved slowly to my hips.

"Well, I have a wonderful girlfriend, who is going to have my baby, I just want to make feel as happy as possible." he spoke deep, his voice sending shivers through me as I now leaned down kissing him deeply, his fingers holding into me, I break the kiss to watch his face. "I don't know how I still have you." his eyes misting over, I brushed my fingertips over his cheek, I smile.

"Linc, are you getting sentimental on me?" I asked feeling him push his fingers into my hair pulling me in for another kiss.

Waking up the next morning I opened my eyes brushing my hand over Lincoln's face, his eyes watching me. "How long have you been awake?" I asked with a small yawn, his hand was holding my belly, and his eyes watching me.

"Not too long, just the baby, she was kicking me…" he said in a low whisper, I smile while kissing him quickly. "I'm excited; I get to be a dad, a real dad, like the ones on the sitcoms," he rubbed his hand over the bump and even I felt the excitement, "You're wearing too much make up, no boyfriends!" he laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"Oh super scary father…" I rolled over getting out of the bed; I turned to see Lincoln staring at my body. "Linc, how many times you've seen me naked, you act like it's the first time every time!" I giggle watching him move on the bed standing with me, my eyes travelling the whole of his body.

"You just look, amazing, just beautiful." he leaned down kissing the top of my forehead before brushing his hands over my face. "But today we need this to go well, and get some normality backing our lives." he added while I nodded, I knew we had a lot on our plate to deal with as I now found some clothes to wear, and Lincoln did the same.

I get to the bus stop wasn't hard to tell who I was looking for, I moved through the crowd as a person near the housekeeper lets me use their seat, I smile polite before the housekeeper glancing to my swollen belly. "How long you gone?" She asked in a small voice, I could tell English wasn't her first language.

"I'm twenty two weeks, feels like I'm carry around a beach ball…" I laughed while glancing to the road, "It's all exciting." I smile again; it was hard for me to think about what I was planning on doing. "You want to feel?" I asked while she stared to my eyes, and nodded

"I love pregnancy, it's so beautiful…" she said now leaning forward in front of me, while her eyes were away from my face I slipped the device into her back without her even noticing. "Are you expecting a girl?" she asked while I stared confused, but smiled again, I could see the bus approaching as she did as well. "Bless you…" she said before getting on the bus, I sat watching it ride away before exhaling through my nose. I close my eyes before I got to the SUV parked just across the street getting into the back seat with Lincoln; he quickly kissed my hard before Fernando started to drive to the house.

"So we have to break into the house now, you said that was impossible!" Fernando stood by the table, and I could feel my back starting to give me grief.

"Well Fox River was impossible, but you are living proof of how wrong that is!" I now get to my feet; I wasn't sure what I was thinking before Lincoln held me still, my eyes finding his. "Baby hungry…" I spoke softly while he let me go to head for the kitchen.

"So, I thought I would talk to you, because, well your boyfriends and I don't see eye to eye…" Alex spoke carefully as he walked close to me; I was standing by the fridge glancing to a yogurt, but avoided him.

"I have nothing to say to you Alex, right now I want this over with, and so I can just go back to my life, of having Lincoln work, L.J high school, and me getting ready to be a mother…" I closed the fridge door seeing his face fully, I could see the pain in his eyes, and I couldn't look away from it.

"Pam, when she was expecting Cameron, she craved mint chocolate chip ice cream, I'd go to the store, and get her tones of it…" he spoke softly a tear falling down his eye, I placed the yogurt down on the counter, my hand touching my belly. "A Company agent was sent to my house, he killed my son… My boy who didn't do anything to anyone…" he spoke clean, but my hand reached up brushing my own tear away, I couldn't keep it from happening. "I don't normally share my feelings, but I want to share this with you," he moved closer to me, and I could feel his hand touching my arm.

"I want you to help me find the man; I need you to help me…" he said moving his hand to my stomach. "Please." his word was a whisper as I nod carefully.

"I'll do what I can Alex." I now glanced up to his face as he stepped away, he walked back into the main room before I pick the yogurt back up opening it slowly, I didn't know how I was going to help, but my stomach felt horrible, and eating had suddenly become the last thing on my mind to do.

It was like Panama again, it was late and they was all away doing the get the device back, I glanced to the ceiling before rolling on my side to try and get comfortable, it was impossible with the bump, I had been spending most the time trying to help Alex, and now I wasn't even sure what else I was useful for, I kept rolling about before I see a figure in the dark standing above me, I felt a jolt of fear rush through me before I switch the light on seeing it was Lincoln. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered taking his shirt off, I relaxed before rolling into sitting, his eyes kept on mine as he undressed getting into the bed, his hand touched my face kissing me slowly, I closed my eyes before opening them again. "We got it, and hopefully tomorrow, we will be free to go, and start getting the nursery ready…" he smiled leaning forward kissing the baby bump, she moved lightly, and Lincoln patted the spot of the movement.

"I've been thinking of names, for the little girl." I finally said as Lincoln brushed his hand into my hair, his eyes kept on mine.

"What do you have?" He asked as I hold my hands to the bump, it was a scary thing to say, but my eyes finally find his again.

"Sara Veronica or Veronica Sara…" I now stare at my hands I felt stupid, but Lincoln brought my gaze back to his face, he smiled small, but kissed my nose softly.

"Sara or Veronica, Becca you don't need to name the baby after my ex girlfriend…" he said softly, but I touched his hand, and took a deep breath.

"No, but she was your friend, and Sara was my best friend before she passed away." I now placed his hand over the bump again with a nodded. "I want her to be called Sara Veronica." I whispered watching him nod.

"Sara Veronica it is…" he added while rubbing the baby as we lay down to fall asleep.

"Plus you will be doing your share of night feds, or I'll be getting very cross…" I listen to him laugh as I now closed my eyes falling into a pleasant sleep thinking it's almost over, or so I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I sat outside looking to the waves, the water seemed to have a calming affect on my morning sickness, I still got a bit of it now and then, but my hand rested on my belly looking to the sky feeling confused by all the computer stuff, I rubbed my hand over my bump, it was a cool morning feeling someone joining me.

"So I'm going to be an uncle again." he said in a smooth voice, I turn around to face Michael with a small smile, he glanced to how my belly stuck out. I couldn't help but nodded, it was hard to keep being mad at Michael for what happened to Sara.

"Can we start again, I don't want to be mad at you anymore…" I said while Michael nodded, he stepped closer to me.

"Hello, I'm Michael Scofield, I'm Lincoln's little brother…" he said holding his hand out.

"I'm Rebecca Finnegan…" I now hugged him quickly, his arms wrapped around me, I rested my head against his chest relaxing. "Michael, I just hope this is all over now…" I whispered slowly while he rubbed my back slowly.

"Erm, Michael there's something you should know." Lincoln said breaking me and Michael apart, I stood still looking to Ron taking a deep breath.

"Put it this way, if Scylla is a pizza, all we got was a slice." he said while Michael brushed his hands over his head looking pissed off.

"So Scylla isn't one card, it's six…" he grunted and I no stepped out his way feeling Lincoln's hand brushing into mine.

I stood by the window seeing Michael yelling at Don Self, I'd never thought I'd see Michael Scofield like this, but I was now turning to Ron who was being as nosy as the rest of us. "Hey, you the data you got, did it have anything else useful?" I asked him quickly turning from the window, his eyes finding mine quickly.

"Yeah, emails and junk…" he said while I rub my hand over my arm, and then swallowed the dry feeling in my throat.

"Can you print them out," I now turned to Fernando, "You can take the emails, and put them in date order, can you do that?" I asked him as he nodded, and then I looked to Lincoln, "You, I want you to make a sweep, drive to a grocery store, and can you pick me up the prenatal vitamins I need, and some raspberry ice cream as well, oh, and some cherries, oh and some goat cheese!" I lick my lips and Lincoln laughed.

"Ok sweetie, I'll get that…" Lincoln now kissed me quickly before grabbing the car keys.

"Why does he get to go out?" Bellick snapped while I now turn around to face him, it was a weird feeling, I was only twenty seven, nearly twenty eight, and he was older than me, my eyes looked up to him.

"So you want to get me my vitamins, and other stuff I need for my unborn baby…" I placed a hand on my hip while he shut up.

Michael entered the warehouse I could see the look of frustration on his face, it was like I could feel his pain.

"So we need to find the other cards holders…" He said while glancing around the room seeing people had already going at what I'd told them to do, Michael's eyes finding mine slowly. "You gave them stuff to do?" he said while I nodded.

"I thought it be best, don't want you doing every plot and plan Michael, this doesn't all have to be on you." I said while Fernando was handing me the emails, I glanced to Michael as his eyes watch mine. "We can see if any clues are in here." I handed him the emails as we both sat down going through them all.

I flicked through email, it wasn't the easiest thing to do, my fingers rubbed my temples feeling Lincoln coming behind me rubbing my shoulders, it felt good to have him back, but everything was on the line, I glanced back seeing Michael rubbing his temples, but my eyes going to more emails. "Michael, I'm not sure if it's me, but something is off about these emails…" I said placing my hands on the table, Lincoln on the other hand was now bringing me a bottle of water as he nodded with me.

"I am thinking he might of deleted some, to rid himself a paper trail, or internet trail, paper trail…" I shrugged, "I have no idea what I just said!" I turned to Lincoln who was chuckling.

"You have a point…" Michael said while glancing up the table to Ron, he was typing away at the Macbook before glancing over to know that Michael was staring at him.

"Is there anyway to recover the lost emails?" Michael asked, as I now sat chewing on my thumb nail feeling Lincoln brushing a hand down my arm slowly.

"Not from here, but most emails stick around the main server, I could be able to get them from there no problem." he smirk a little that I found disturbing, but Lincoln was giving him the face to show he didn't really like him, or trust him. I knew Lincoln rarely trusted anyone, but was surprising how we happened to find each other in this crazy world.

"So what we waiting for?" Bellick said as both mine and Michael's heads snapped to glance at Bellick eating a doughnut, my stomach rumbles as I placed my hand over it to hope no one heard.

"Well Brad we can't just waltz into a high security building and say, 'hey can we hack your main server and retrieve emails that aren't ours…" I said in my most sarcastic tone making him stare at me. "So we have to get a plan together first…" I got to my feet now heading to the kitchen; I was feeling my stomach growl again.

I opened the fridge door feeling the chill placing my face on the door. "You're a bit harsh, I mean Becca, I really don't know what to say." Fernando's voice caught me off guard opening my eyes reaching in to take out an apple, I walked to the counter finding a knife to cut it, I didn't know what to say to that, but kept avoiding his stare.

"Fernando, I, it's just a bad time for all this, being the fact I am not in the best positions to be doing this kinda stuff…" my eyes finally find his, his eyes glancing over my body. I know that my frame is normally slender, but now my stomach stuck out, I couldn't stand how it made me feel about myself.

"Hey Mami, just know I will make it my person mission, to make sure nothing happens to you, or little, did you say a girl?" he asked as I nodded with a smile.

"Fernando, I, thank you." I feel his arms closing the gap between us hugging me I place my head against his chest feeling him brushing a hand down my back.

"Ok we're going to need you again Becca." Michael said breaking the moment, and was starting to get the impression he was going to do that a lot more.

"Right, what do you need me to do?" I asked not knowing the extent of what he was going to ask me.

"You know, I've not worn anything this smart since my interview at Fox River…" I said pulling at the blazer; it did up over my huge belly, it made me feel fat while watching Lincoln driving, I sat in the backseat with Michael and Ron the computer wizard, I chuckle as I thought about Ron as a wizard, the drive wasn't relaxing for me, I went over the things I needed to remember it wasn't easy for me to keep doing this kind of thing, but I glanced to Alex and Lincoln in the front seat still brushing my hands over my bumps trying to ignore the nagging feeling in my stomach, maybe it was just me not feeling comfortable in this kind of situation, I glanced out the window to the lovely weather of L.A I kept thinking of how L.J was feeling on his own before seeing the building come into view, I kept breathing slowly trying to control my fear of what I was about to do, I could feel the SUV stopping as Lincoln got out the driver opening the door for me, I could see the look of worry in his eyes, I placed my hands to his cheeks watching him closely. "I'm gonna be ok." I spoke softly pressing my lips to his, Lincoln wrapping his arms around me I could feel him kiss me back holding me tight against him. Breaking the kiss my eyes found his once more running my hands over his face, "I'm gonna be ok." I whispered before I could feel his hands embracing my baby bump, his eyes focused on mine for a moment longer.

"Just be careful." He replied softly, his eyes kept watching me, and I nodded before getting out of the car fully glancing over what I was wearing.

"I feel stupid…" I stated before brushing my hands over my hair in a French knot, Lincoln giving me a grin before running his hand down my side, his eyes focused on mine, him wearing a white long sleeve top with dark blue jeans, his eyes keeping locked on mine.

"You look wonderful…" he finally said kissing my forehead, I wanted to slap him, but then his eyes found mine again.

"Liar!" my voice low, but he brushed a hand over my cheek before I fixed a hand bag strap over my shoulder walking into the building feeling everyone watching me closely. I took one last deep breath before walking into the office feeling my head swimming, I walked to the desk, I knew I could do this.

"Hello I'm Sophie Reed, I was sent from Solo Temp agency, for an interview." I smiled sweetly to the security guard; he smiled up at me before nodded.

"I'll just check the system…" he went to look at his computer typing quickly on it, his eyes slowly finding mine again. "No, no Sophie Read…"

"It's Reed spelt, R-e-e-d…" I cleared my throat turning my head to see Michael my heart was pounding as I could feel myself feeling sick, and little Sara wasn't helping me.

"I'm sorry…" He finally said as I could feel the baby moving a hell of a lot, I held onto the counter trying to keep clam. "Are you ok mame? His eyes were going to my belly.

"Look I really need this, and I was sent by human resources, they told me today, and I got dressed, I told them I can't move that much and…" I felt the tears building behind my lashes as he glanced to the phone.

"I can give them a call for you." He said going to the phone as I inhale, my heart pounded.

"Please that would be so helpful…" I replied watching him focus on the phone as I reach down taking his bag holding it behind my back feeling Michael take it out of my grip.

"I'm sorry, there is no interview…" he said calmly, I could feel my chest rising and falling as I nodded.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go…" I said slowly while walking back towards the door.

"Hey if you tell me the temp agency we can call them up…" he said quickly, I turned around to see him heading towards me.

"It's ok, I really need to get back to my…" I froze his hand grabbing my arm, his eyes focused on mine.

"I'd like my badge back!" he snapped holding my arm tighter, and I could feel my breath tight in my through, his hand snatched my bag away.

"I don't have your badge; please I need to get home…" I couldn't stop my eyes going to the SUV my throat going dry as his hand let me go searching my bag quickly, my belly going crazy. He handed me my bag back after not getting anything from searching my bag, my eyes focused on his.

"See I don't have you badge, now please I need to leave." I said while he glared darkly at me.

"You're gonna have to answer that one to the cops!" his voice twisted as he headed for the phone, his hand held up. "Don't you move…" he snapped as I keep still, I looked around the lobby before hearing the fire alarm go off, my eyes watched the people exiting the building as I now join them rushing as fast as I could out of the building, my baby bump made it impossible to run far as I now feel myself bump into Lincoln, his arms holding me steady.

"He didn't hurt you?" Lincoln asked in a dark tone as I shook my head, his hand brushing over my cheek as his phone rang. "Hello Mike, I got her, what!" he said into the phone, he was quiet for a moment before closing the phone kissing me quickly. "Go back to the car with Alex…" His voice strong and I blinked.

"Alex…" I whispered.

"Yes Alex, go…" he kissed me once more as all I could hear was fire truck sirens.

I made it to the SUV seeing Alex sitting against the car, his eyes slowly found mine I stood by his side in Silence, but I could feel him watching me. "Thanks for helping me find the cell phone." He added while holding it up, and I nodded, my eyes glancing around to see his eyes on my belly. "I think you know, me and Lincoln are not, well…" he stopped talking.

"Alex, I know, he's very, he doesn't forget quickly, his too stubborn." I now place my hand on the blazer taking it off, it was too hot, and my belly stuck out more.

"Is that your first?" he asked moving closer to me, his eyes watching my face closely, my breath caught in my throat.

"Yes, this is the first time in my life; I've never been pregnant before…" I spoke softly as I could feel the little baby move again, Alex's hand moved slowly, I took it in my own placing it on the movement, his eyes finding mine again.

"Look after this Baby Becca, don't let anyone ever touch it, cos I'd kill anyone in a heart beat, that would try and harm you…" he spoke strong, his words powerful, ad I knew that everyone was looking out for me, I let his hand go, he nodded.

"Thank you Alex…" I whispered slowly, and he glanced to see the other's coming back to the car quickly, Alex getting in the back with me, and Ron, while Lincoln started the car quick driving us all back to the Warehouse.

I loved getting back to the warehouse, I could find myself something better to wear, I glanced into the mirror, standing in track pants and my bra, my hands brushing over my stomach, I could hear the talk about the emails, I could feel the tension, but most of all I felt worried about everything Michael wasn't saying. I found a t-shirt pulling it over my head, I joined the others, and it was too quiet.

"I'm frozen…" Ron snapped, I couldn't understand, but he looked stressed, "I've been locked out…" he added my eyes shifted to Michael, his phone went off and I could feel my chest tighten.

"It's Sucre, he said to run…" he added, and I now glanced down to my stomach.

"Hey I am not running!" Ron snapped, but Lincoln just glanced back to him.

"Then stay…" his arm now moved around my waist, he lifted me up quickly rushing towards the SUV, Michael jumping into the driver seat, Alex was in the back where Lincoln placed me getting in the passenger seat as Michael started the car, he started to drive, and I could feel the tension even more in the car, Michael quickly passing me the emails, my eyes glancing over it.

"Michael, what's going on?" I asked while the car drove quickly, my whole body going numb, my heart racing, and I couldn't understand.

"We're being shut down…" he said while the phone rang, he picked it up, Michael was now in a heated moment on the phone, and then it hit me.

"This is horse shit!" I snapped feeling my stomach tighten, I breathed slowly, my eyes focused on where we were driving, not long Michael stopped the car, he hung up on Don. "You guys, you're sitting ducks…" I added while Lincoln nodded.

"She's got a point, these GPS monitors…" his eyes glancing around panicked, but I smiled before looking to Michael.

The tunnel was dark, Alex rested again a wall, Lincoln trying to think, but I couldn't help move over to Michael placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?" I asked watching him holding his head, I couldn't understand, but my eyes went to the wall, the posters. "Michael I have an idea…" I placed the posted on the wall, his eyes followed me, and everyone else was looking confused. "Ok, so one is consolation, the other an ad, but put in the consolation over the ad…" my voice careful, and Michael smiled.

"Rebecca you are a genius." He said quickly kissing the side of my cheek, his hug quickly while reading the real message.

"Hey I worked out the meaning to your sexy ass tattoos…" I added with a wink, but Lincoln stared at me.

"You knew about the escape?" Lincoln asked me, my eyes glancing to Alex feeling guilty before nodding.

"I didn't tell Pope, cos I didn't want you to die…" I said softly, and Lincoln wrapped his arms around me, he kissed quickly.

"Ok we I know where the meeting place is, but we need to go now!" Michael caught our attention, my eyes going to everyone.

I nodded before we ran, more they ran, I waddled after them, I felt my heart racing before Alex and Lincoln stole a cub, we all jumped in driving to the power plant, my heart kept racing it was like everything we did was a race against time, but a race we was never going to win, the power station we was ambushed. I tried to run, but Lincoln was run down by the SUV of Don, I rushed to his side as thy cuffed him, the other agents running after Alex and Michael, I couldn't believe it, it was like a nightmare when Alex was captured and we was driven back to the warehouse, I glanced around feeling Don pull me out of the van, "What we do with this one?" one of the agents said about me, my eyes focused on Don's.

"She's free to go…" he added taking my cuffs off, my eyes focused dead on his; I didn't know what else to say feeling my heart pounding.

"You know this is just horse shit…" I said to Don, his eyes focused on mine, moving down to my bump.

"I'd take your leave…" he started before I felt my fist crash into his face, I felt my hand sting like hell, but his hand covered his bleeding nose, I could see a smirk on Lincoln's face from his seat. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just hit a homelance security agent!" he added while I clenched my fist.

"No I just hit a jerk off!" I snapped wanting to punch him again but another agent help me back, Don Self turned into mean man, his eyes glaring.

"You want to be sent to prison, cos you end there, you say goodbye to ever being a mommy!" his voice dark, I felt my face burn red, but turned to see Michael's car come into view.

"So you finally show up…" Don turned away from me, his eyes on Michael's and I could feel my heart pounding more, I was starting to get sick of the stress.

"Press play on the video setting, it wasn't a meeting between two card holders, it was all six…" he snapped, and I now broke into a smile seeing Don wipe more blood from under his nose.

"Ok let them go back into the Warehouse…" Don snapped as the agent let me go, Lincoln rushed to me after being uncuffed, his lips finding mine kissing me strong.

"You threw a good punch." He whispered while I smiled, my eyes now going to Alex walking away. "Becca, what you looking at?" he added seeing Alex, then his eyes found mine.

"The Company, they, they…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, my hands holding onto the baby bump feeling sick, and my tears starting to fall.

"I know, honey, I know…" Lincoln kissed my forehead as I now headed back into the warehouse, Ron snorted.

"Where's Mr moody going!" he snapped, and I turned to see Lincoln grabbing him around the throat, his hand tight before smacking the side of his head.

"Just leave him alone!" Lincoln snapped as he followed me into the warehouse, I could feel like this wasn't over, but felt better knowing that we still had time, my hand flexed more, I couldn't stop the nagging feeling that I didn't trust Don.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I hated mornings, maybe it was this morning I hated the most, I opened my eyes rolling on my back to see Lincoln smiling down on me, his eyes kept focus on mine while I slowly smiled back, "What's with the happy face?" I asked while he kept watching me, his hand rested on the baby bump, his eyes glancing down.

"She was kicking me all night…" Lincoln kept smiling, my hand now brushed over the exposed skin on my tummy, my eyes slowly meeting his again as he laughed. "I think she's getting more active." He added while I nodded, this was the best part of any day, being alone with Lincoln.

"Maybe it's just you…" I whispered pulling him closer to me, his lips brushing over mine before kissing me deeper. "I don't want to get out of bed today; I just want to lay here with you all day…" I said between kisses, I could feel Lincoln's hands running down my arms, holding me closer to him, his eyes staying focused on mine.

"Rebecca, if I could, I would spend all of forever lying in bed with you…" he said brushing his hand into my hair, "But I really need to help find the other card holders…" he spoke softly and I nodded.

"Still, I am going, to keep you, for as long as I can…" I said between kissing him, my hand working up his chest, feeling his heart beating steady against my palm, "I'm claiming you…" I whispered feeling his hand touch my cheek.

"Claiming me." He repeated, his eyes lighting up, his thumb brushing my lip. "I'm always going to belong to you." He finally said kissing me strong, his arms pulling me closer on his, my eyes closed feeling him pressed against me. "But for now, I need to help Michael…" he pulled away; I could feel myself pouting before a smile.

"I also am going to help Alex…" I moved on the bed sitting up, the world spun for a moment before I got to my feet finding clothes to wear.

The main room of the Warehouse was a buzz, most of the fact of finally having visual aids to who the other five card holders were, it could be easier for us to track them down, but then Michael still didn't seem to be happy, it was the fact of once having all the card holders getting our hands on Scylla itself, it was a big puzzle that needed t be pieces together delicately.

"So what can I do?" I asked Michael placing a hand on his shoulder, he stood at the foot of the table pinching his nose, I could feel the tension in him, his eyes slowly finding mine, and his small smile broke over his face.

"Becca how about today, you have a break…" he brushed a hand over my cheek, I closed my eyes for a moment before opening my eyes again, "you need to look after my niece…" he laughed while I nodded.

"Fine but if I'm not aloud to help the planning, I'm gonna make everyone something to eat." I smile my eyes glancing behind me to the wall where printed photos where now being placed on the board, my smile falling a little.

"Food sounds great about now…" Fernando tapped my shoulder as I now take in a deep breath.

Lincoln had now placed a photo on the board, "We got a licence plate…" Lincoln said while pinning it to the board, my eyes glancing it over.

"Well what is the point, the numbers are all fussy!" Bellick snapped, my hands rushing into my hair as Lincoln wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Forget the numbers, look to the sticker on the bumper!" Alex said pointing it out, my eyes taking a closer look.

"It's a flag," I said quietly, Lincoln's hands lightly pressed on my stomach, his lips near my ear.

"Yes a diplomatic flag, Ron can you blow it up so we can have a better look?" Michael asked while Lincoln kissed the side of my face lightly.

"You are a smarty pants, hope our daughter gets your brains and your looks…" he whispered making me laugh.

"You're not stupid Linc; don't ever say that about yourself around me…" I replied now going to the screen to take a look at what they were looking at.

"Turkey…" I said glancing it over, and then turning to look at Michael, "I'm gonna go to the kitchen…" I said holding my hand to my back.

"Hey you ok?" Lincoln asked following me, my hand resting on my lower back, Michael and Alex I could hear talking about going to check something out, my eyes meeting back to Lincoln. "I'm fine, you go with the boys, I'll have something to eat for when you get back, and I can work on the video more…" I said lightly feeling his fingers brush over the baby bump again, he kissed my nose quickly.

"I owe you one long day, in bed…" he whispered before turning around following his brother. I watched them leave before the feeling started in my belly.

"Oh…" I placed my hand on my belly, the feeling spreading across my stomach, as Bellick now rushed to my side.

"Hey, you ok? You seem in pain." Bellick's voice sounded panicked as he brushed a hand on my back helping me sit down.

"Whoa, I'm not delivering a baby!" Ron jumped as I rolled my eyes, my hands pressed on the bump, and I started to breathe slowly.

"I'm twenty two weeks, I'm not in labour, you douche bag!" my eyes closed ignoring the feeling running across my bump.

"Should I call Linc? he'd want to know!" Bellick now stood beside me while I kept breathing feeling the pain fading away.

"Brad, I'm ok it was Braxton Hicks, I'm fine…" I now slowly get to my feet looking to the confusion in his. "Fake labour, I'm gonna be fine…" I patted his shoulder now heading into the kitchen to start making lunch.

The feeling didn't go away, I placed my hand on a knife cutting up tomatoes for a salad, and the feeling spread across the bump again, my finger slipped under the knife. "Oh fuck!" I screamed placing my finger in my mouth; Bellick was quick to rushing into the kitchen, his eyes worried as he made it way over to me seeing the blood.

"Rebecca, I am starting to worry about you." He said softly, my eyes finding his; it was hard to be horrible to a man that was being so nice to me.

"No it's ok, I just, I'm going to lie down for a while, ok…" my voice carefully as I found a cloth wrapping it around the top of my finger squeezing tight, I made it to the boat before collapsing on the bed trying hard not to cry through the pain, I didn't know what medical books would could this a non painful event. I closed my eyes trying to control the feeling; I couldn't focus before closing my eyes.

I felt his hand moving my hair aside, his lips brushing across my cheek, I now opened my eyes slowly to see his face. "You ok, Bellick said you were having pain problems?" he asked while I looked to my finger, the cloth red, and Lincoln's eyes looked to it too. "Becca, why didn't you call me?" he said softly while I now shrugged. "No, you don't get to do that Rebecca…" his tone deep, I could feel his palm brushing over my bump before kissing my forehead, "I worry about you, and our daughter…" his eyes meeting mine, I nodded brushing my better hand over his cheek as he reached for my other hand.

"Linc, it's nothing, I just cut myself…" I showed him the small cut on the en of my finger as he kissed it quickly.

"Well we have a lot to do today, so if you have any more pains, let me know, ok…" he spoke softly and I nodded.

"I'll call…" I lifted my cell as he did the same, his lips brushing over mine again, my fingers working the front of his white t shirt making the kiss deeper. Lincoln now is brushing his hand down my arm, his fingers slowly working into my hair as I move my hand slowly to his belt, his pulled away, his eyes studying mine.

"Becca, are you…" his voice trailed of as I raised my eyebrow, his face lighting up, "Well then I guess it's true what they say about pregnancy." His voice smooth kissing down the side of my neck, his fingers working under my shirt, I could feel shivers of excitement running up ad down my spine, his lips working across my collarbone, my breath coming into short gasps.

"Erm Linc, we need you…" Michael's voice broke the kiss, my face flushing pink as Michael now turned away from seeing Lincoln's hand up my shirt, and my hand working his jeans zipper.

"Jesus Mike, ever heard of knocking…?" I asked while moving on the bed, Lincoln was quick to his feet.

"Sorry, just I assumed, you know, you two still do it?" Michael asked, I couldn't help but laugh now and Lincoln nudged his little brother down the stairs.

"Don't be so nosy Michael…" he added while we made our way to the main room, everyone was ready to fill me in on the latest news.

"Basically, we are looking at a woman who could be travelling soon, but what she got on her work sequel?" I said placing my hands on the back of a chair leaning forward, my eyes focused on Ron.

"Something about Eagles and Angels…" he said waving his hands, "Whatever that means…" I now placed my palm in my hand.

"When an officer dies in the field his an Eagle…" I started while Alex now glanced over me in a stared.

"And the ones he leaves behind are Angels, how you know about that?" Alex asked me as I now felt everyone looking to me, my eyes staring to my hands.

"My Brother was an officer; he was killed in a shot out…" I now kept playing with my hands, I'd never told many about my family, and it was strange to think I'd not seen my Parents in a while, or even called them. Lincoln now placed a hand on my shoulder, my eyes slowly meeting his.

"Keep forgetting you have a life out of all this, when it's settle, I want you to tell me about your family!" his voice serious as I now nod, my hand touching his, before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"When this is all over, we can go to Nevada to visit them…" I give a small smile as Lincoln stared to me.

"They live, where in Nevada?" he questioned as I now close my eyes for a moment, I knew this was gonna be asked.

"Las Vegas…" I opened my eyes and Lincoln was staring wide eyed at me, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah I was born and raised in a Casino, my father ran it, my mom used to be a show girl, we can all have a laugh about it later, right now you guys have a card to find, and I have food to eat…" I smiled before kissing Lincoln again heading for the kitchen listening to them start planning on how to get into a charity event with half of L.A's cops there.

I glanced to the entrance of the kitchen as Lincoln walked in slowly, his hand brushed my belly before kissing the side of my neck, his free hand running down my arms slowly before turning me to face him. "So I have to go out." He whispered slowly, my heart was pounding as I could feel his body close to mine, our eyes meeting, before I could speak he kissed me again slowly, at first, his tongue softly running over my bottom lip before I open my mouth massaging my tongue with his, my hands running up his arms, I started to feel my knees going weak as the kiss deepened. Lincoln now broke apart from me slowly, his eyes finding mine again. "I won't be long, just look after yourself." He said as I nodded, my hand touching his cheek.

"You don't get hurt; I have to, go and do something…" I said now letting him go, my eyes watched him walk away before turning back to the Macbook, my eyes looking at the address again for the Catholic Church.

It didn't take me that long to get to the church, my eyes focused on the big doors, my eyes glancing around before I walked the steps, I'd not been to a church in so long I started to forget how it made me feel to walk into the place, my eyes scanned the stain glass windows, and of Jesus on the cross, I took a deep breath, I knew what I was going to do stepping into the booth I sat down slowly taking a deep breath. "Forgive me father for I have sinned!" I glanced to my right seeing the window of mesh open, my eyes now focused forward. "It's been ten months since my last confession…" I added while playing my hands on my lap.

"What is the nature of your sin?" the man asked in a calming voice, my eyes kept focused forward as my hands touched my belly.

"I don't know where to start father, it's just gotten so complicated." I felt my voice shiver as I now bowed my head, the feeling overwhelming me.

"Just think my child and the words should come…" he said calmly, and I now take another deep breath before collecting myself.

"I've feel in love, with someone I shouldn't of, I've lied, I've conceived a child out of wedlock, and I even told my parents of it…" I take a deep gulp of air before brushing my hands over my bump, my eyes going to the mesh.

"Ahh my child you have strayed, but my dear tell me, do you still hold God and your savour?" he said simply, and I now place my hand to my neck, taking out from under my shirt a simple gold chain with a cross on it.

"Everyday…" I whisper as I could feel my palms sweat, and the person on the other end of the mesh sigh.

"Then my child, state ten hale Mary's, and an act of concession, and may the lord be with you."

"And with you…" I got to my feet now stepping out of the confession box, my eyes going to the cross before going to the pews to do my acts.

It was still sunny as I stepped out of the church, my cell phone ringing, I quickly answered it. "Hello…" I felt my heart pounding as I walked slowly to the car I used to get here.

"Rebecca it's Self, I called to let you know, that Bruce was found dead in his apartment, it's put down as a suicide, but we both know it's not, and that means he might of told the Company where you are, and that means you need to start being careful…" he stated as I now took a deep breath exhaling.

"Do you think he'll know where L.J is?" I snapped feeling myself trying hard not to panic, but my heart was racing.

"I don't know, but I can…"

"No, I need you to get L.J, find him, and move him, please, somewhere safer!" I snapped glancing around, but I couldn't help it.

"Ok, I'll do that, but Rebecca, I need you to know, it means having to work double time…"

"Don, yeah on it, but I need L.J somewhere safe, this second now!" I snapped the phone shut before getting into the car, my eyes glancing around the area before getting into the car and starting to drive back to the Warehouse.

It wasn't long before I pulled up at the Warehouse getting inside, stopping the car I took deep breaths, I stepped out seeing Ron cheering at the Macbook he was on, and I took it as a celebration getting to the main room seeing him. "Got card number two?" I asked as he nodded, his eyes finding mine.

"Hell to the yeah!" he cheered looking to me, and then my cross, "Whoa, you didn't seem all holy than tho!" his voice dropped, I now moved the cross to inside my shirt, my eyes going back to his face.

"Well I am, and that means the boys will be back soon, so I am gonna start on dinner, hope you're not a vegetarian…" I laughed while he chuckled.

"No!" he finally said as I could hear the SUV pulling up. "Oh here comes the pigs!" Ron now joked as my eyes go to Lincoln wearing a police uniform.

"No funny Roland…" Michael chimed walking closer, and Lincoln handed him back the device his eyes meeting my hungry eyes.

"Oh you are keeping that on for a while longer…" I purred leaning over the bar to catch his attention.

Fernando now letting out a small chuckle, his eyes going to Lincoln, "looks like we go more use for these hu…" he laughed as I made my way to Lincoln quickly kissing him, his hands rested around my waist before kissing my forehead.

"Becca, you scare me sometimes." He now glanced over to Bellick who was looking to the ground worried, "Hey Brad, what you did for me, I'm grateful ok…" he said strongly, and I now stared with wide eyes.

"Did what? Linc… what happened?" I glanced from Bellick to Lincoln and back before I could feel my breath quickly.

"He saved my life, I owe you one…" Lincoln said before lifting me up in his arms, Fernando now placed the hat back on Lincoln laughing to himself. "Sucre, not cool!" Lincoln snapped as I now took the hat putting it on my own head.

"Lincoln, I think you still owe me, a whole day in bed, but I can settle for long afternoon…" I smiled feeling him walk us to the boat, in my mind it was two down four to go…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I rolled on my back; the sweat was making my hair stick to my face, my breathing uneven. "Oh. My. God!" I managed to get out, my eyes glancing to my left looking to Lincoln's face as he caught his breath, my hand reached out to take his; he smiled while watching my face.

"It's been a while…" he whispered rolling to his side, his fingers playing over my skin and I closed my eyes taking in the sensation, "You look so beautiful." He added while his fingers linked with mine.

"You're just saying that because you've just had sex…" I whispered, my eyes still closed before feeling his lips brush over mine, his free hand holding my face before caressing my lips with his, holding me close to him.

"No I'm saying it, because you are, and I love you." He finally whispered as I opened my eyes watching his face, I smiled before pulling his face close to mine kissing him, the feeling was relaxing being close to him. Breaking the kiss I could feel him still staring at me, his hand brushing the stray hairs sticking to my face, I could see his smile; it made me feel warm as his hand brushed over my face taking in the details. "I wake up every morning, and all I can think is how I got to be so lucky." He whispered, his eyes burned deep on mine, and I now place my hand on top of his, my fingers laced with his, always looking smaller in his giant grip.

"Why do you say it like that, Lincoln I, I don't know what I'd be without you, finding you, even as a death row inmate, will always been the most important thing to happen to me…" I whispered lightly, his forehead leaning on mine as I feel him kiss my nose, and then brush a hand over the baby bump. "We're both lucky to have each other, but I think Michael might need you soon…" my voice careful, but I could feel his eyes burning on mine. "I really need to help Alex, I did promise…" I added while Lincoln finally nodded getting out of the bed finding clean clothes to wear, as I now got up doing the same.

I placed the chicken salad down on the counter, Lincoln was with Michael figuring out a way to break into a safe, it wasn't really my thing to stand, or sit around watching them, or maybe it was the fact I had other things on my mind as I lightly pouring dressing lightly over the salad. "Becca, I need your help with some searching." Alex said softly as I quickly turned to face him, he looked upset as I placed the salad dressing bottle down, I could feel a lump form in my throat as I now nod.

"Yeah, I mean today is pretty much free for me," I now brush my hand on his shoulder, "you know, I don't mean to pry, but if you want someone to talk to about how you feel." I took a deep breath watching his eyes, "I'm always free…" I added while he watched me carefully.

"Thank you, but right now I just want to find this man, and well I think you can assume the rest…" he now brushed a hand over my arm walking away, I glanced to the door before back to my food, I didn't know how he was going to make it another day, but it seemed the only thing driving him forward was the hope of finding the person who killed his little boy.

I played the salad over with my fork, I sat at the main table while Michael and Lincoln was listening to Don talk about the building they was going to enter to get the third card, I glanced over the Macbook, my eyes scanning over the things that Ron linked me, he was way more advanced in computers than I was, but Alex gave me a photo to look for, and I now bit my lip glancing to Alex standing behind me.

"You find anything?" He asked pressing his palms on my shoulders rubbing lightly; I glance up before shaking my head.

"I have an idea, to flush him out, but it's gonna involve me taking a big risk, which you won't tell Lincoln about…" I watched his eyes watching mine, Lincoln was so deep in listening to Michael he wasn't paying me any attention. "I'm gonna let him find me, and then we can start t get a hint on where he can be." I now glanced back to Lincoln, and Alex fingers stopped rubbing my shoulders looking in shock.

"Becca, his a serious assassin, he will try and kill you!" his voice a low murmur, I now nod, but kept my eyes on his face.

"Alex, trust me, I can take care of myself, but we are no where near finding him, I just need car keys, and twenty minutes…" I get up finding my purse, "Trust me Alex; I am not going to be in any trouble." I now feel him placed the keys in my palm as I walk over to Lincoln.

"Where you heading?" he asked as I brushed my hands down his arms, his hands catching mine, I could feel the worry in his tone.

"I ran outta ice cream, popping to the store to get some more…" I replied his hands still holding tight on my own.

"I can get that later, I don't feel safe with you away from here." He whispered slowly, but I could feel my heart pounding before kissing his forehead.

"I'm gonna be fine, just popping to the store…" I laughed, his hands let go, I could feel Michael's stare watching me like a hawk.

"Pay cash…" Michael snapped, I take a quick look at him before nodded, but I knew what I was going to do, my eyes going back to Alex. "Alex, can you go with Becca?" Michael asked, and I felt myself feeling better about my plan.

"So you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked as I walked down the isles of the store, my eyes glancing over the food before looking back to Alex, he's seen me buy a pack of gum with the credit card, I now placed my hands on some bread before placing it into the shopping cart, Alex kept a keen eye out, but I knew he was getting more paranoid.

"Alex you should relax, it's gotta take at least five minutes for them to pass the information, and then so much time for him to snoop this area out, so please, we might as well shop while we are here…" I place more bread into the cart.

"You seem to forget, this man works for The Company, and wants us all dead…" he hissed while I stopped walking my eyes finding his before placing a hand on his chest.

"Alex, trust me, I know what I am doing…" I now walk more glancing at the food, as we now walked down the frozen section. "Do you think anyone would eat tikka chicken strips?" I asked glancing over the bag, and Alex closed his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe…" he kept looking around now; I knew this was hard for him, but maybe I was just a little to keen on getting this man. "I don't see how you can always be so cool…" Alex said as I was now looking from ice cream flavours, my eyes shifting, but I could feel Alex standing close by.

"I don't know, maybe just the way I was brought up, or how I just don't see the need in stress, it's no good for the blood pressure…" I now picked up three cases of raspberry ripple ice cream, and two cookie dough. "So we are going to pay for this, and leave, then wait for him to worm his way to this area, find him, then you can do what ever you fancy…" I now started to move the cart to the check out, his eyes still on full alert.

"Sometimes I am starting to think, you and Linc are becoming one of the same person…" Alex said while I got us to the check out, his hand touched the handles of the cart, I could feel a smile on my face.

"Oh Alexander, you trying to flatter me…?" I laughed while we placed the food on the counter, his eyes finding mine serious expression. "So no sense of humour right now…" I didn't know what else to say as Alex kept his eyes on the exits, his hand light on my arm, and I could feel the tension building up, maybe it was just hard for me to understand his lose, as I have never experienced it as my own.

"Knock, knock," Alex said catching me off guard while I watched the bag boy placing the food we was buying into a bag.

"Who's there?" I asked feeling silly.

"Sadie…" his voice calmer, but I felt the need to hold back a laugh.

"Sadie who?"

"Sadie the magic work and I'll tell you…" he smiled as the last of the items were run up, and I placed my hand into my purse taking out my credit card.

"Ha, ha, ha…" I handed the car over to the clerk who handed me the recite to sign, I now glanced out the window of the store, his eyes, and it then hit me. "Alex, it's him, I know him, he tried to kill Lincoln, Michael and me…" I whispered while Alex now picked the bags up, we started to make our way into the parking garage, I found it hard to fumble around for the keys, but he couldn't make a move, it was too crowded, he couldn't risk the exposure as I now opened the car, Alex throwing the food into the backseat.

"Are you sure that was the guy?" Alex asked watching me start the car, I looked into the rear view mirror, he didn't know where we parked, I kept breathing calmly as I pulled out, then started to drive, I kept breathing in and out slowly, making it onto the road home, I kept glancing back, I didn't know why, but that man scared me more than anything.

"Ok so now we know his in town, we can start finding out where he could be staying, motels, check within the fifty mile radius, of this area!" Alex drew on a man, and I now stood behind him holding a bowl of ice cream, "Becca, do you ever stop eating?" he asked while I glanced to the ice cream, then to my belly. "Sorry, just, on edge…" he apologized.

"Well you kinda remind me of the Terminator…" I added while sitting at the MacBook I have been using for the last few days, my fingers clicking around looking at motels, anything that can help where he was.

"Did you just compare me to a fictional villain?" Alex now glanced over my shoulder as I quickly started to follow instructions Ron left me to hacking hotel, and motel computer systems.

"He started out a villain, but then ends up a good guy, he was pretty much a scary ass dude…" I now stopped talking before glancing back to him. "Sorry, I love movies, and also, I've just gotten into a motel CCTV, I think his in this motel…" I wrote down the address giving it quickly to Alex who patted my shoulder.

"Well if I am the Terminator, I am gonna need the shade, plus I look stupid in leather…" he walked off making me chuckle and I clicked off, and started to do other things for looking for more card holders, while studying the clock like a hawk.

It felt like a long time before I could see a van pull up into the warehouse, my eyes glancing up from my work to see Fernando and Bellick in janitor jumpsuits, to Michael and Lincoln in business suits, I couldn't help but laugh while getting to my feet studying them both before placing a hand to the baby bump rubbing it slowly. "Wow first a police uniform, and now suited and booted, are you trying to kill me here Lincoln!" I joked as he stood in front of my placing his hand on my belly kissing it quickly before kissing me.

"For a pregnant chic, you sure have a high libido lately…" Lincoln purred as I let out a giggled.

"Sorry it's the hormones are driving me super crazy, but while you have been gone, I have been on the, internet, and all that do dally, and…" I raised a hand, "The part where I get much love… I found the forth card holder!" I grinned, and Michael rushed to my side kissing my cheek.

"Becca, you are a God sent…" his voice was sweet as I took a looked on the sleeve of his shirt, my eyes finding his.

"Michael, why is there blood on your shirt?" I asked worried, my eyes scanned over to Lincoln as he shrugged walking into the kitchen.

"Becca, it's nothing to worry about, I just need to start making arrangement for tomorrow and the forth card holder…" he walked away leaving me with Fernando and Bellick, they both studied me as I started to go back to the Macbook, I didn't know what was going on, but right now, we was on a roll.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

The track was busy, I wasn't much for horse races, or maybe the fact of growing up in a casino never made me exciting about gambling when I saw what it could do to a person, I walked past a pillar seeing Michael, his eyes going over the purple and pink printed vest top, it pushed my boobs up, but then I felt weird having them, but the top flared out hiding my bump enough to make me look at little on the chunky side, and not in my second trimester pregnancy. I side glanced to Michael pulling my shades off, he gave me a small smile before I playfully tapped his arm, he was wearing the most stupid hat ever as I now moved to my position, it was like being in a secret mission, and I was glancing to Bellick who started the chain of events, I paid my bets, and now went to distract security, I lightly walked past, it was so simple to drop the betting slips on the floor. To me everything was going too easy as I now walked over to the viewing screens, I could feel Alex and Bellick joining me, Alex placing his hand on my shoulder lightly. "You alright?" he asked me softly, I glanced back to him, and then Bellick nodding.

"Just getting a little nervous and all…" I whispered as the race started, the gate jammed just as planned, and now the place was filled with the sound of people pissed off from what had happened.

Glancing around I see the manager exit the employee section with the fourth card holding, I see Michael getting out, and Alex making his way over to the employee part. I moved as quickly as I could to get to the point.

"Excuse me, but can you help me, I put money on the horse, that got stuck in the gate!" I said watching Alex behind him.

"I can't help you mame…?" He said quickly, I had to keep his attention from Alex, my heart racing. I now placed my hands on my belly, it wasn't fake as I felt the baby pulling or kicking at something. "Are you alright?" He looked worried rushing over to me; I could feel my bump moving.

"No, stupid Baby…" I groaned trying to stand up, but it wasn't working, "I'm sorry …" I placed my hands over my mouth rushing off to be sick, and it wasn't a pretty picture I could honestly say.

I walked outside after feeling the fresh air touch my face; it was like a wash of relief before the tightening on my stomach seeing Alex being loaded into the back of a police car. "Oh shit!" I said before I could feel Lincoln's hands wrap around my waist, my eyes going to Michael. "I'm so sorry; I didn't want to puke on the cop…" I said lightly and Michael touched my arm.

"No it's ok…" he said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

I sat at the table glancing around the room, Fernando and Lincoln were following Alex to the police station, I on the other hand couldn't help but feel responsible for Alex being arrested as I clicked around looking for the next card holder, my eyes shifting up to Michael's. "I really am sorry Michael…" I whispered as he slowly brushed his hand on my shoulder, my eyes glancing up to his before biting my bottom lip.

"Becca, it wasn't your fault, please stop apologizing." He said it softly as my eyes found his again, "I mean it; it wasn't your fault…" his eyes never left mine.

"Hell it was her fault!" Bellick snapped, me and Michael now stared to him. "If you didn't run away from that cop, you could of distracted him enough for Mahone to get out of there!" his voice stiff and I placed my hand over my eyes feeling the guilt again.

"Brad, right now I think you should shut up, we have other things to worry about, instead of pointing blame!" Michael snapped, he now placed her hands on his temples, I could see the flicker of pain across his face.

"I'll go lie down…" I snapped getting to my feet before heading to the boat, my eyes going to Lincoln and Fernando walking towards up. My eyes found Lincoln's before exhaling. "What did Don say?" I asked Lincoln as he walked closer to me holding my face in his hands.

"His on it…" Lincoln said softly to me, his thumb played with my cheek before looking worried. "What's wrong Becca?" He asked, my eyes glancing to Bellick standing behind us.

"All I was saying, if little missy here didn't run from her post, Mahone wouldn't be in jail with the device!" Bellick snapped, I closed my eyes again before feeling the tension in Lincoln's arms.

"Don is on it; right now we need to keep moving forward!" Michael snapped everyone's attention; I nodded stepping out of Lincoln arms going back to the Macbook I was using, I glanced over the screen. I felt better explaining the details of the fifth card holder as Lincoln brushed his hands down my arms, his eyes kept glaring at Bellick before sitting by my side.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lincoln asked while I kept trying to find more on the card holder, his hand brushing over the baby bump slowly. "Rebecca…" he added softly when my eyes finally met his.

"Right now I need to do this, I need to focus, I just… I can't fail again…" my words choked out as I kept my hands on the keyboard, Lincoln brushing his lips against my cheek, his mouth close to my ear.

"Becca, you've not failed, please relax, this stress isn't good for you or our baby…" he whispered softly while I swallowed hard. The silence between me and Lincoln was broken when his cell phone went off, his eyes snapped from mine to his pocket taking the phone out answering it before walking away. I exhaled before placing my hands on the bump before glancing to Bellick who was watching me closely, his eyes shifted from my face to my belly.

"Self's got the Device, Mahone's still in jail…" Lincoln said stepping back, his face looked like stone, but I took a deep breath trying to focus my attention on the task in front of me.

"But Mahone his part of the team…" Bellick said while his eyes shot over to me, and I closed my eyes trying to ignore everything.

"He was!" Lincoln said leaning against the table, I could feel tension building in the air as my hands grip at my belly. "I feel bad as everyone else, but we can't blow this mission on one person!" he added while Fernando sat u.

"You saying if I get popped tomorrow, you'll just gonna forget about me!" Fernando snapped, but my eyes flicked to Lincoln's face.

"Yeah…" his voice snapped, my eyes widen as I couldn't believe what I just heard, it was strange seeing him talk like that.

"Hey listen, an assassin is trying to hunt us down ok, and that T-Bag character is out in the wind with the key to the castle. We have enough problems without having to worry about this guy's ass in jail!" Ron said quickly.

"You shut up!" Fernando snapped pointing his finger to his face; I turned my face to look at Michael watching everything unfold like me.

"Ok Alex has an Alias, but if they run his prints…" I started but Bellick cut me off.

"When they run his prints they are going to find out who he is, and his not in the supermax like his suppose to be, and then they are gonna realize that we're not!" his voice hard, glaring to me, as if to say this is all your fault…

"Michael!" Fernando snapped glancing to Michael sitting still, his eyes watching everyone around the table watching him.

"Linc's right, we don't have a choice, we have to move forward with the plan…" His voice sounded confident, I closed my eyes rubbing my belly trying to ignore the growing guilt building faster.

"I'm going to lay down for a couple of hours…" I got to my feet heading towards the boat, I didn't know how much of this I could stand anymore as I felt Lincoln's hand catching my arm on the way past, my eyes connected on his.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked while I quickly nodded, his fingers on my arms squeezed lightly before pulling me closer to him to kiss my cheek, "I'll let you know when anything comes up ok…" he whispered as he let go of my arm and I walked to the boat quickly glancing back to watched the boys before getting on the boat.

I opened my eyes when I felt his weight shift the bed, I slowly rolled on my other side to take a better look at him. "You think I'm a jerk!" he said while I sat up lightly.

"Is that a statement or a question?" I asked while watching his face looking out the window to the SUV.

"Does it matter, I am back to being the bad guy again!" he snapped, I moved now on the bed to be kneeling behind him, my hands rubbing up and down his back slowly, his eyes kept forward.

"Linc, you are never the bad guy, you're just being realistic, and right now we just need to focus on the big picture…" I whispered before kissing the side of his neck softly, my fingers moving around his chest before hugging him tightly. "I love you, and I don't want you feeling the bad guy, ok…" I felt his hand now holding onto mine, slowly shifting himself on the bed to be facing me.

"So you think we're doing the right thing?" He asked me, and I could feel myself trying to hold back what I really wanted to say.

"I think you're doing the right thing…" I said feeling him press his lips lightly on mine; I brushed my fingers over his face making the kiss deeper.

When the kiss broke apart he smiled brushing a hand over my face, "I'm going to get some things, so you going to be ok here with Michael?" he added while I nodded again, my eyes kept focus on his. "Good, I'll keep my cell phone on…" he walked away, and I fell back on the bed trying to focus on not feeling responsible for Alex being in jail.

My eyes weren't closed for long before I could see Michael poke his head into the room, his face looked serious. "Becca, you want to help break Alex free?" he asked as I now quickly jumped off the bed getting to my feet.

"Help, yes, I do… What you need me to do?" I asked while Michael held up another suit, I rolled my eyes. "Great itchy city…" I said taking it from him, Michael laughed as I closed the door to get dressed.

I walked off the boat looking to Michael pulling at the suit; Fernando with him was giving me a smile. "Mami you really look smart in that…" he joked as Lincoln slapped him carefully on the back of the head.

"So you just need to get the prints…" Michael said handing me the brief case, I ran my hands through my hair quickly nodded; I wasn't lying when admitting I was scared.

"Just doing my part…" I swallowed down a hard lump in my throat before getting into the SUV, I glanced forward seeing Michael looking at Lincoln.

"You know I'm not cool with us keep using her!" Lincoln said to Michael, his eyes a slight glare to them.

"I know Linc, but in the end, she's a grown woman, she can make her own choices…" Michael's voice a low whisper, and Lincoln nodded getting into the front driver's seat.

Getting to the court house Lincoln gave me one more kiss before going off with Michael, I glanced next to me at Fernando, he nodded taking my arm walking me towards the court house, it was unnerving to stand and wait for the signal to go in, Fernando standing by my side as I breathed lightly, my hand touching my belly rubbing the bump making soothing noises as the baby was moving around making me feel sick. "You are going to be ok Becca…" Fernando sad touching my belly, his hand brushed over the bump trying to not stare, I could see in his eyes how much he wanted to be with Maricruz and his new born daughter.

"I know, I know…" I whispered while I touched his hand, the baby had stopped moving so mach, and my stomach going back to normal when Fernando's phone rung.

"Becca, it's time…" Fernando said leading me into the court house; I went into the room looking around the people, Whytt's eyes glared to me, but I kept walking forward trying to keep myself calm, he wasn't going to attempt a move on my life in a room full of people, I kept walking until I got to the front of the court room, my eyes going to the lawyer next to me.

"Hello I'm here to represent Frank Zwan… I'm gonna need his jacket from you?" I now open the brief case taking things out when the man stayed still looking confused to me.

"The man's been in custody all evening…" he said, and I could feel his eyes studying me, spending extra time on my baby bump.

"Well his mother who is in Colorado isn't and she sent for me this morning!" I smiled smugly to him holding my hand out, he now reluctantly handed me the file. "Thank you…" I added while opening it up to make sure it was what I needed. I now glance behind me giving a short nod to Fernando, he nod in return. My eyes slowly scanned over Alex, he stared at me while I kept breathing in and out in my head counting down from five, and my eyes kept glancing around feeling each beat of my heart.

The lights flickered first, but I watched as the bulbs over loaded and exploded, I could feel the panic in the dark, but I could feel Fernando's hand patting my shoulder as I kept my hand on the file, I made my way with everyone one else, as I knew that Fernando and Alex was taking another exit, I now made my way back to the SUV jumping in the back seat, I could see Alex and Fernando jumping into the car as well, it was bedlam, and my eyes closed feeling Lincoln starting to drive the car forward, my eyes staying closed as I breathed in slowly, and exhaled remembering it was going to be ok.

Getting back to the warehouse, I watched as Alex got out of the SUV, he started to walk away before turning around to face us all, his eyes looking to everyone, "I don't know if you did it for me, or did it for the team, but I don't want to know…" he started as I could feel the file burning in my hands watching him closely. "Thank you…" he said as everyone started to walk away, getting everything ready for card holder number five, I now slowly stood by Alex's side, my eyes scanning over his, I opened the file before passing it to him.

"I feel like I should have been better, and this might not have happened…" I whispered feeling a tear roll down my cheek, Alex took the file he opened it looking to his prints, and then touched my shoulder softly.

"Rebecca, you didn't do anything wrong, I don't blame you, please don't be too hard on yourself, the stress isn't good for the baby…" he replied before patting my bump, his eyes finding mine again, I wrapped my arms around him hugging him lightly.

"Two more now…" I whispered, and Alex let me go, his hand touched my face softly.

"You get some rest you need it…" he smiled, and walked away from me, I now glanced as all the boys huddled around the table, I smiled heading for the kitchen, I was going to look after them, they were like my boys now, I needed to show how much I appreciate them, by making them a good home cooked meal. It was the least I could do for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

I stood on the top tier looking down on Don Self, Michael, Alex and Lincoln all talking about the next move, I stood between Bellick and Fernando ash they all talked. "Yeah well the location is pretty convenient would you say Linc?" Don said looking to Lincoln, I could see the anger flash across his face, and I stepped closer to Fernando.

"Uh Scuderi splitting town Kinda caught us a break huh?" Ron said standing the other side of Fernando and I rolled my eyes covering my face to ignore how stupid this guy was getting to be.

"Would you shut him up?" Lincoln asked, as Fernando now pushed his hand into his face pushing him away, I now stood watching the word battle between Don, Alex and Michael before biting my lip more watching Lincoln closely while he watched me.

"So what's the plan?" Fernando asked Lincoln turned his attention from me to Fernando, his eyes looking stressful as I now fold my arms carefully.

"We're going to Vegas…" he said quickly.

I felt Ron push past me excited, "Oh hell yes!" he cheered, I squinted as I felt the bar sitting into my stomach making my little baby girl kick the inside of me hard.

"You bloody retard, watch it!" I sapped pushing him hard forcing him away, his eyes now staring at me confused. "Yes, you fucking hurt me!" I snapped moving to the stairs to join Lincoln. Lincoln was still glaring at Ron as I got to his side touching his arm. "It's ok, his a douche bag…" I muttered as Lincoln touched my face kissing my forehead lightly.

Sitting down everyone was looking to Bellick, "She said she wants two grand first, she's meeting me at noon." He said quickly, and I now placed my hands on my knees watching Michael carefully, something about him lately was worrying me, mostly of the way he was holding his head.

"Ok getting the next card holder is more important right? So Vegas first, then we deal with T-Bag!" Ron said trying to not be too excited about the idea of going to Las Vegas.

"Shut up!" Fernando snapped quickly reaching to slap him across the head again. I on the other hand was more worried about Michael. I could feel Lincoln's hand brushing up and down my back as I kept glancing to him, he didn't look too excited about leaving town.

"I'll stay." Alex said while I glanced over to him, but Michael was no on his feet, his hand quickly brushed over his head.

"Ok Linc, you take Becca, Sucre and Roland, to Vegas, the rest of us will handle T-Bag…" Michael now glanced to me, and then Fernando nodding lightly.

"You heard the man let's go!" Ron said jumping up to rush away to get stuff.

"Michael, Becca, she has a thing, with a doctor…" Lincoln said to Michael, I quickly got to my feet holding my back before joining the two brothers.

"I can go another time, this baby is healthy as a horse, so come on, Linc, don't be such a party pooper!" I said while he rolled his eyes, "Plus I get to see my Daddy, you get to meet my father, and I can at least explain that this baby was conceived in a love forever…" I said while Michael glanced to Lincoln, his eyes confused as I laughed. "My father's family come from Ireland, that moved to Italy, when my father moved to Vegas to start a business…" I said in one breath, "I'm catholic, and not a good one, so his gonna be pissed… That I'm pregnant and not married…" I now swallowed harder as Lincoln brushed a hand over his head. "I'll make the phone call…" I added while walking away from the two brothers.

"Ha, Ha Vegas bitches!" Ron yelled as I now stepped passed him, my hand slapping the back of his head shutting him up. "Hey you really need a Prozac!" he snapped as I opened my cell phone glaring at him.

"Hello this is Caleb Finnegan office, how may I direct your call?" A pleasant woman said, an I took a deep breath.

"Hi, can you tell Caleb, his daughter Rebecca is on the line…" I said softly holding my breath, I was scared trying to think of what to say, if I was going to talk to my father.

"Becca, sweetie, your mother was worried sick about you, I was going to have a PI on it, how are you my munchkin?" his voice smooth on the other end, I placed a hand to my belly before taking a deep breath again.

"Hey daddy, no I'm fine, just, it's a long story…" I said trying to keep a cool voice, my hand starting to tremble.

"Well you know me, tell me the foot notes, but don't like about the plot, I know you was on the run with that Scofield, I hope your not getting into something with him, his not good news!" he said, I could hear him tapping his fingers on the surface of his desk as I took a deep breath again, "Rebecca Louise Finnegan, talk to me…" he added.

"No not Michael Scofield dad, Lincoln Burrows…." I said quickly hearing him suck in a deep breath, "and before you say anything daddy his a good man, his nice to me, his looking after me, and we're coming to Vegas for a few days…" I said in a big rush I could hardly understand it, but I could now hear him ranting in Italian, "Dad, Daddy, I can understand you!" I snapped down the phone before holding my breath, he stopped.

"Well I'll have you a room, and you will speak to me and your mother, I am going to need to meet this, boyfriend of yours…" he was using his business voice that scared me a little as I felt Lincoln's arms wrap around my waist.

"On the phone to your old man?" he whispered softly into my ear, I closed my eyes hearing my father cough.

"Rebecca put me on the phone with him!" he commanded, I cringed.

"Daddy before I pass you over, promise you'll me nice, also we have two friends coming with us…" I added quickly, my eyes staring at Lincoln; the colour was draining from his face.

"I'll set up two rooms, and Becca, just put me on the phone with him…" he said sounding more in his scary mobster voice.

"Dad we are going to be there in a few hours…" I added before placing my hand over the receiver of the cell phone. "He doesn't know I've had sex, he thinks I'm a virgin, so do you dare, I mean don't you dare, give him any hint that we've had sex…" I said in a very low whispered.

"Becca, his gonna know when we get there!" he snapped in a hiss, as he couldn't whispered, he took the phone from me. "Mr Finnegan, I'm Lincoln Burrows…" he said into the phone walking off, I was no staring at Ron who was smirking.

"Catholic, a very bag girl you've been…" he laughed while I rolled my eyes, I needed to pack some stuff if I was going to spend a few days in Vegas, and most of all needing to find an explanation for the baby bump, that was too obvious.

I could feel the air getting hotter as we got closer to Vegas, it had been so long since I've been to my home town that I almost forgot the feeling in Vegas, the excitement in the air as Lincoln kept glancing sideways to me, he hadn't spoken much since we started the drive here, and I was starting to get nervous at what my father had said to Lincoln, I wasn't so sure I wanted to know either. Lincoln parked the car taking out the duffle bag I packed, I turned around before the rest of us got out the SUV. "Ok two things you should know about my father, one he was born and raised in Italy, with a very hard core mob scene, two, his a business man, and is very proud and demands respect and order, so don't fuck about in his place of business…" my eyes snapped at Ron, he stared at me with surprise.

"Ok, I can take a hint…" he jumped out the car, I now got out as well seeing Lincoln by my side, his hand taking mine kissing it slowly, his eyes finding mine.

"Won't be lying if I said I'm kinda scared right now…" I whispered as Lincoln placed his hand on the back of my head pulling me forward to kiss me softly.

"I am too…" he whispered in return watching my eyes, we now started to walk out the parking garage, I knew the way to my father's casino hotel.

"I'm saying forget Maricruz, you don't think she didn't know her sister was setting you up, you need to get some ass in Vegas!" Ron said to Fernando as we were walking down the sidewalk, I rolled my eyes.

"No we get what we need, and leave that's it!" Lincoln snapped, but I couldn't help but feel even more worried.

"Oh, I see scared of the in-laws, scared her daddy gonna give you some concrete boots and dump you in the sea!" Ron joked as I now turned around to face him, my eyes narrowed.

"Look you are only here cos you are the computer guy; otherwise you would be back in L.A, so right now, shut up!" I didn't notice I was holding his shirt, my eyes dark, glazed over. "Also there is no sea around here, were in a desert, Douche Bag!" I let him go feeling Lincoln holding my arm.

"Becca, as much as I'd love to watch you beat his bony ass, we need to get the right place, which you know where it is…" Lincoln said softly as I watched him.

"I think it's a cool coincidence that it's the same place card holder number five is…" Fernando said now walking beside me; I was in between Lincoln and Fernando, now staring at the big hotel casino feeling more nervous than ever.

I held Lincoln's hand so tight in mine my fingertips were turning white, Lincoln cleared his throat, I'd gotten us our rooms, so Fernando and Ron was checking into their room, Lincoln and I had already placed our stuff in the room before going to meet my father at the hotel bar, I couldn't feel my legs walking slowly to the bar, I was wearing a simple mint green summer dress, and slip on white shoes, my hair now was tied up into two plated pigtails.

"Baby, you need to calm down, remember what we said about stress and the baby…" he said trying to loosen my grip on his hand, he was wearing a tight white t shirt, with faded blue jeans, his eyes watching me carefully.

"I am sorry, but if you knew my father, you would be scared, very scared…" I now swallowed hard again looking to a table seeing my father sitting with his back to us. He didn't look so different from the last time I saw him, his hair the light mousy brown, but now with flecks of grey, he wore a smart looking casual suit, holding in his right hand an expensive cigar, another hand was a brandy glass, my eyes glancing back to Lincoln, "His over there…" I sucked in a deep breath before Lincoln kissed my cheek.

"Well we can do this, Fernando is working on finding Scuderi, his gonna contact me when he does…" Lincoln said quickly as I now walked us to the table before tapping my father's shoulder.

"Hey Daddy…" I said slowly, his eyes turned around, but his eyes went wide staring at my belly, but then went up slowly to my face before getting to his feet. "I know, I have a lot of explaining to do." I added while his eyes went from me to Lincoln.

"Yes, but right now, I am so happy to see my Munchkin." He smiled leaning forward kissing my cheeks, and then turned to Lincoln holding his hand out. "Also you must be the man who did this to my daughter!" his voice hit a serious note, my eyes staring to him.

"Daddy, please be nice." I said my voice going high pitched that both men looked at me. "Remember I love him…" I added in a small voice, Lincoln was still holding my hand.

"I have you understand Lincoln; my daughter means a hell of a lot to me, after we lost her brother, plus her sister going to that hell hole!"

"She went to India Dad, to marry and be with the man she loved." Added while he stared to me, he now waved for us to sit, his eyes glancing over my bump.

"What can I get you to drink, you can know a lot about a man by what he orders at a bar…" My father spoke carefully, I sat down slowly, Lincoln sat down after me, but his hand never left mine.

"I'd just have a whiskey, straight…" Lincoln said his voice strong, unlike mine that kept trembling. "Becca, you want something?" Lincoln glanced to me, his hand squeezing mine, I'd zoned out and all eyes were on me.

"Oh, erm, I'd just have an OJ with ice…" I patted my baby bump, my father's eyes focused on my hand.

"No ring…" he muttered sitting back down before waving over a waiter, my eyes focused on Lincoln's as he squeezed my hand softly. "I'd like a whiskey, the good stuff, straight, make it a double, and OJ fresh with three cubs, and make that your top priority…" he said to the waiter as he rushed off, my father's eyes going back to me and Lincoln. "So you two are not engaged, or married." He said more to himself, than to us, and my face felt like it was turning colours.

"Well, I can explain, it's just…" I started, but his hand held up cutting me off, I could see the look in his eyes.

"Rebecca, one thing I know about you, is you was my only daughter to be so scared of me, when I love you, to be honest the most…" he placed his hand touching my stomach, he gave a small smile. "And if you can explain, I will listen." He spoke carefully, my eyes going from his to Lincoln's.

"Just working at Fox River, I knew you didn't really approve, but then I feel in love with Lincoln, and I don't regret that, when he escaped." I pursed, my eyes kept on my father who was waving his brandy in his hand, he was watching Lincoln's face not mine. "I didn't intend to be on the run with them, but I did, and then Lincoln and I, well you can assume to know what happened, but Daddy, I love Lincoln, he loves me, and we are going to raise this little girl, I just am so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, just it's complicated." I added while he now glanced from Lincoln to me his hand touching mine. At that moment Lincoln's phone went off, my eyes shifted from his to his pocket. "It's my phone Daddy…" I said quickly when Lincoln played along handing me the phone, my father staring to me as I opened it. "Hello…"

"Hey Becca, I found him at the tables…" he said, and I smiled to my father and Lincoln. I placed my hand on the receiver before taking a deep breath, "I'm gonna deal with something, I'll be right back, you can bound and all that manly stuff…" I quickly turned around heading for the Casino, I was happy to be getting some space, but scared to leave Lincoln alone with my father.

I saw Fernando, he gave me a small smile as I joined him the cell phone in my hand, and I quickly placed it with my own in my purse. "Why you pick up, and not Linc?" he asked, I glanced behind me before taking a deep breath.

"My dad, his big on respect, plus when meeting him, he expects everyone to turn their cell phone off…" I said quickly and Fernando nodded.

"Ah, so is Linc getting on with him?" he asked, I now shrugged, "So you going to the table or me?" he added as I held my hand out.

"Born and raised a Vegas girl, let me handle this bitch…" I pursed, "Just give the device to me." I added while he slipped it into my hand, I placed it in my purse before walking to the table with Scuderi.

"This is a cold table little lady…" he said while I sat down, I didn't know what to say, but glanced over to him with a small smile, but Lincoln's cell phone went off with a text, and I quickly glanced at the message closing my eyes. "Well I'm off, good luck…" he tapped my arm walking away, I glanced to the worker of the table shaking my head getting up heading to Fernando, I touched his arm, quickly showed him the message.

"I'm gonna get Lincoln, then we can re plan…" I whispered, and Fernando nodded, his eyes kept on mine. "Also keep an eye on him please…?" I asked softly, Fernando nodded rubbing my arm.

"Good luck Mami." He said before walking off, my eyes going back to the bar area, when I got to the table Lincoln and my father were both laughing carefree.

"What did I miss?" I asked sitting back down, Lincoln taking my hand again, I could see Lincoln had drunk some of the whiskey, my OJ sitting by its side with a straw sticking out, and my father smiling to me.

"I was just telling Lincoln about your ballet solo." He laughed, and I now covered my eyes with my hand before taking my hand from Lincoln's finding my drink, sucking up the fresh squeeze juice through the straw I felt relief. I now glanced over to my father with a glare.

"No, that wasn't funny, I was never able to go back there, and I am not a dancer…" I pointed to Lincoln, my eyes wide, "never…" I added while Lincoln smiled at me, his hand touching my face.

"Anyway, I have a meeting to attend, boring money stuff, but Becca." He leaned forward kissing my forehead, "Lincoln," holding his hand out Lincoln took it quickly, shaking not too hard, or too soft. My father nodded.

"It was nice meeting you finally Mr Finnegan." Lincoln said in his deep cool voice, as I kept my eyes on my father.

"Please call me Caleb…" he added while breaking the hand shake, his eyes focused on mine. "I think I can say in all confidence you are good for my baby girl, you have my blessing…" he added walking away; my eyes followed him before glancing back to Lincoln.

"Blessing, sounds good, and oh!" I now moved on the chair, I swiftly finished my drink, "We got to meet Ron, something went wrong with the device…" I added watching Lincoln down his drink as we started to make our way to their room, my hand kept tight in Lincoln's, but all I can think of is what they could have been really talking about.

"So it eats up all the data of the slot machines!" said watching him, and then I glanced up to Lincoln. "So you know the machines that are gonna pay out!" I snapped my eyes glaring at him. "You use this as a way of cheating!" I waved the device, his eyes focused on mine before waving his hand, Ron looked seriously scared.

"So we just need to get him away from the casino." Lincoln said calmly as I nodded, but the Lincoln's phone went off again, I took it out my purse before throwing it to Lincoln. He caught it quickly answering it talking to Fernando.

"So you was really born and raised here?" Ron asked me, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes, I was, mother used to be a show girl as well, my dad also is Irish Italian, so you don't want to fuck about in his casino, you get me?" I said, but Ron nodded, I could see the flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Sucre said his at the pool, but his card is in his room…" he said, and they both looked to me.

"I'll go get my suit…" I added going to mine and Lincoln's room that was connected to Ron and Fernando's.

"Prego chic, one piece or two…?" he asked as my back was turned, I could hear Lincoln slapping him around the head as I closed the door behind me.

I didn't like the bathing suit or the means of trying to cover the belly of doom, I noticed how it was getting more and more annoying as time went by, and I sat at the bar before smiling to the waiter. "Can I have an OJ and ice please?" I placed my bag on the seat next to me, my eyes going to the card holder, he was watching me closely. "Oh the afternoon I'm having…" I said while glancing at Scuderi, he looked back to me, his eyes keeping a lock on my drink. "I'm here as a one more good time before I pop, if you know what I mean…" I pointed to the belly, but he nodded.

"Ah, you look good for someone expecting…" he laughed while I nodded.

"Yeah, me and my friend, we're doing a bunch of dares, and I got dared, to take a photo of a whales suite." I said lifting my hands, I tried hard not to be overly flirty, but I wasn't so good at it.

"I'm a whale?" he asked, but his voice was oddly calm.

"Well scary ass body guard, expensive watch…" I now glanced to the body guard, but then man rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I can't help you…" he took some of his drink, his eyes avoided mine, but I stood up stepping close.

"Come on, I'm desperate here…" I smiled, but he turned around walking away, I felt like kicking myself, was this baby bump making me that ugly.

"This drink is on him." The body guard placed the money down on the bar, but walked away to say, don't bother him again, I exhaled as the waiter got my attention. He was a cool looking Latino man.

"Don't feel bad, a few minutes ago, he asked me if I like to party." He said before going back to work, I took my bag now heading back to the room with a smile on my face.

"Absolutely no way!" Fernando snapped, he pointed to Lincoln as he looked sick, and I could understand why.

"Come on man take one for the team!" Ron laughed, "Maricruz will never know." Fernando glared at him, his eyes going darker.

"I'm gonna snap his neck!" Fernando asked while I tired to ignore how the yelling was making my baby move around like crazy.

"Just go to the room two minutes and then leave alright." Lincoln said trying to keep a cool voice, his hand now moved to touch my arm watching me closely.

"Yeah, yeah and in the mean time, what? In the elevator?" Fernando was starting to panic more and more, his eyes glancing from each of us, any of us to say it was a joke.

"Just play hard to get, you know, let him nuzzle you a little…" Ron started, his voice making me want to slap him, but Fernando was ready to rip his head off.

"What other option have we got? Hey man what other option have we got? Give me one?" Lincoln said, he now took the device from my bag holding it up to Fernando, "Give me one?" he asked while Fernando rolled his eyes. "You can't here!" Lincoln threw the Device at Fernando who stared at me now as his only hope; my hands were pressed against my belly.

"I wish you luck…" I said lightly, but Fernando just looked like he was going to be sick.

I sat at the window looking at the back of Ron's head while he was typing on the Macbook, I couldn't understand how he could be so pig headed, but then I was pretty much getting his personality down to a T, big chance strike parents, smarter, well mannered siblings to compete with, I now felt my hands running over my belly again as I kept quiet, my phone rung making me jump lightly. "They're on their way up!" Lincoln said quickly as I folded the phone shut, I now Ron's arm.

"Get ready…" I said now going back to the window before brushing my hands on the glass feeling nervous.

Ron now muttered something under his breath as my phone jingled again, I quickly picking it up. "Hello…" I said quickly.

"Rebecca, I just wanted to call, and say I do approve, and also I am about to go out of town for some business, so I hope for you to keep in touch sweetie…" he said smoothly, I could feel a smile cover my face, my hand kept touching the baby bump.

"I will Daddy, bye for now…" I said before shutting the phone, my eyes going back to the screen, holding my breath for the download to happen. My eyes shift to the door as Lincoln walked in, my face lightly up even more rushing to his arms hugging him tightly; I could feel his arms holding me against his chest.

"Ok, I'm confused!" Lincoln said when I let go looking into his eyes, his blue meeting my green.

"My Dad, he approves, he told me he approves, that never happens with him!" I said happily as Lincoln laughed kissing my forehead. We both now stood behind Ron as the green bar started to move with the download.

"It's downloading good, must mean his in close proximity of it, maybe getting oiled up!" Ron joked; I could feel my stomach turn, but mostly wanting to slap him hard around the face. Lincoln on the other hand looked worried as hell, his hands rubbing my shoulders.

We waited for an hour, a whole hour I sat on the couch looking more worried about Fernando, Lincoln stood by the window, his hand tapping the glass before staring at me playing with my phone. "One more minute, then I am going after him!" Lincoln said stepping away from the window, I glanced to the door seeing it open and Fernando walking in taking a beer, his face looked ok, but then I wasn't sure what to say getting to my feet, he smiled tapping my arm carefully.

"Did it copy?" Fernando asked while he opened the beer taking a swig of it, I nodded with a smile quickly hugging him, he one armed hugged me back.

"Ok five minutes to download it and then we're out of here…" Lincoln said taking my hand, we moved quickly to our room.

"So he said he approved… Just like that?" Lincoln asked as I was putting things back into the duffle bag, I was dressed again in jeans and T shirt, my eyes lighting up as I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, this is a good thing, now we can get that one last card, get Scylla, and maybe we can bring L.J out here, you can get to know my family, it'll be good, right?" I said watching him walk around the bed, his hands wrapped around my waist, he kissed the side of my face carefully.

"It's better than good, it's great!" he added picking up the duffle bag, we meet Fernando and Ron in the hall as we went down to the lobby to check out, halfway there Ron made an excuse to go loo.

Me Lincoln and Fernando waited outside for him, but it wasn't long before Fernando went back in to look for him, and not long after that Lincoln's phone rang, I could tell from the look on Lincoln's face that something bad had happened, his snapped the phone shut before glaring, I kept still before his eyes found mine.

"His lost the device…" he snapped angrily.

Fernando and Ron joined us, but I wasn't in a happy mood rushing to him, but before I could touch him Lincoln pulled me back. "You dumb ass stupid idiot!" I yelled in Italian, for the first time in years, I wanted to kill him.

"I downloaded the latest card to my laptop, and then I can build another device…" he said quickly as Lincoln let me go.

"You stupid idiot!" I spoke, and Fernando and Lincoln looked confused as I spoke perfect Italian.

"You said it takes months, we don't have months!" Lincoln snapped now getting angry stepping closer to him, "We ought to leave your ass in the desert!" he added while I had calmed down.

"We should take him back to L.A and have Self sort him out!" I said now glancing to my phone and then looking back to the hotel, this wasn't going to be going down well, and Fernando pushed Ron, he didn't look too pleased either.

"Let's go!" he pushed Ron as we now made out way back to the SUV to go back to L.A to tell Michael the bad news.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

We stopped to fill up on gas, but my mind kept wondering, "So how we gonna get the finally card?" I asked standing by the car, Ron was pumping the gas, Fernando handing me a bottle of water, I sipped it slowly, but my eyes kept on Lincoln as he was in deep thought.

"I have a idea for a plan…" he said, and from there he went into a memory, I listened carefully, I didn't know why, but my eyes shifted away from him, I didn't want to know about it, I was getting to feel like I was going to either go out of my mind, or lock it all up, and ignore the fact that Lincoln was a criminal, he did bad things, but it didn't make him a bad man, I loved him.

"That's your plan, to Kamikaze into the General's Limo!" Ron said while holding the gas pump into the SUV, I rolled my eyes.

"Well since you lost us the device your good for nothing so just pump!" he glared, Lincoln's voice sending shivers down my spine as I quickly got back into the car, I placed the bottle of water on my lap before closing my eyes, this was going to be a long ride home, my cell phone ringing as I quickly opened it.

"Hello…"

"Becca, hey it's Michael, I called you, as I thought it be better, instead of the others, how long until you get back?" he said quickly, I glanced at Ron putting the pump back, and Fernando and Lincoln going to pay, I sighed.

"We'll be another hour or so, we got the card, but we also got some bad news…" I started slowly, my eyes glancing out the window to Fernando and Lincoln serious pissed off faces, Ron standing beside the car. "Roland, he, he lost the device…" I said quickly before hearing Michael curse from his end of the phone.

"Well I'll figure out what we can do, I'll tell you updates when you get back, Becca, drive safe…" Michael said before hanging up, I rested my head back before slipping my cell phone back into my bag; my eyes closed hearing the doors open, the rest of the drive was in silence as I kept trying to breathe in and out evenly.

The warehouse looked the same, but felt different somehow, she got out the car to see Bellick placed Ron against the car in a choke hold, my eyes rolled before glancing to Fernando and Lincoln, none of them willing to help out Ron, but then I didn't want to help him in this moment in time.

"You lost the device you useless son of a bitch!" Bellick snapped, Michael was quick to glare at him, but Ron's eyes shot to me, and Lincoln could tell that I'd told Michael.

"Ok we can do this two ways, one you go and sit on your cot until we work this out, or I call Don Self, and you can sit the rest of your prison sentence…" Michael said in his cool tone, Ron now picking his bag up giving him a dirty look.

"I get the hint…" he muttered walking off, I could feel the pit of my stomach drop, my hands covering my belly, but Lincoln was quick to kiss the side of my head as I stepped away from him.

"Linc, I need some time, alone…" I whispered without looking to him, what he said about his past was still swirling in my head; I glanced to Michael to see he was watching us carefully. "I'll be in the boat, if you need me…" I said quickly before walking off quickly, I could feel someone following me, but froze when I saw it was Michael.

"Becca, I just thought I'd let you know first, Gretchen and T-Bag are in on the plan…" he said softly while I turned to face him, I could feel my hands gripping around my belly, Michael's eyes watching me. "It's only because they have pages to the bird book that we need, but when we got that, we are going to make sure they pay…" his voice serious, I fold my hands around my stomach, my eyes watching Michael's.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen real carefully…" I now placed my hands in the air, "I don't care about it anymore, I'm sick, I'm tired, I feel like death, and everything is just going wrong, so I am going to go sleep, and I don't want no one, I mean no one, coming on this boat unless someone has died!" I snapped, my eyes glared before turning away from Michael walking up the ladder into the little room, I curled now on the bed, my hands wrapping around myself before crying lightly.

I'd stop crying after an hour, but I could feel someone come onto the boat, my eyes opened slowly to see Lincoln standing at the end of the bed watching me, his face looked worn out, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "Becca, I know you said no one disturb you…"

"That's good, go away!" I snapped before lying back down on my side while I feel him sitting on the bed, his hand touched my shoulder, but didn't move me.

"If you are going to be like this, because of my past, why did you bother loving me!" he snapped, but his voice wasn't harsh, just pained.

"No it's not that Lincoln…" I said slowly moving on the bed, my hands holding my belly as I could feel her lying still inside me. "It's just when I left for college, I wanted to be someone, someone who helped people, and right now I am not doing anything, I went to medical school, I am twenty eight years old tomorrow, and I'm not sure if we are ever going to beat this…" I finally said feeling Lincoln move closer to me, his hands wrapping around me hugging me close to his chest.

"Rebecca, just know I am going to make sure we can have that normal life, me you, L.J our little Sara, even go to Italy and visit your grandparents…" he said softly, my eyes meeting his.

"My Grandparents, you've been talking to my father…" I now said watching his eyes closely; he gave a small smile waving his cell phone, but kept looking to my eyes.

"I made a few promises to your old man, and his given a few to me, that is all you need to know, but we are going to need you on this plan…" Lincoln said smoothly, his hand touching my face as I watched him closely. "You said you went to medical school?" he asked.

"Yeah, I went for a year, as part of my course into Psychology, mostly emergency stuff, but then at Fox River I had to do a course in injuries and other things, it was intense I tell you…" I now swallowed, "Sorry what you need me for?" I now moved on the bed, I was trying to hide the fact that since getting back from Vegas the baby hadn't moved at all.

"You can talk quickly to Michael; we need to go get some things…" He started but placed a hand on mine as I watched my baby bump. "Are you ok?" he asked catching my attention, my eyes shifted upwards to look at him.

"Yeah fine, I feel better after that sleep… Yeah…" getting off the bed, I quickly made it to Michael as he told me all that I was going to do, I smiled as they now left to collect the ambulance, I glanced quickly to the walking away.

Never in my life did I ever think I was going to be in the position I was now, I could feel my heart pounded as I watched Lincoln help Fernando on the table, he was bleeding from the gunshot wound, it was the fact we was found out, the plan was found out, and now Fernando was paying for it. "I'm gonna need some space!" I snapped at everyone yelling around me, I had cut some of Fernando's shirt before looking at what I had to deal with. "Ok Fernando, I am going to have to remove the bullet, this is going to hurt like a bitch, so if you want I can give you some morphine for the pain, is that ok?" I asked him softly, Fernando quickly nodded, my eyes going to Lincoln, but back to see Michael had walked off, "Ok you're going to be ok," I said more to myself than Fernando as I could feel myself working on autopilot. I made a tourniquet around is arm before cleaning a spot to put the injection, it seemed to give him an instant hit of pain relief, and I now went to work on removing the bullet, Lincoln watching me the whole time, my eyes kept focus as I finished off, covering the wound looking to Fernando patting his arms. "You did great Fernando…" I said with a smile, he glanced to me dazed.

"Mami, you are an angel, I have to say, Linc, his a lucky man to have you in his life, you are an angel…" he held my hand; Lincoln was now staring to Fernando.

"Is he high?" he asked pointing to hi, I gave a small nod before glancing down as Fernando smiled, his hand holding mine tight before rubbing my belly making me nervous.

"Well at lest he isn't in any pain…" I said slowly while I glanced to Michael and Alex coming down the stairs.

"His gone, and his taken everything with him!" Michael said looking from me to Fernando.

"Hey Papi, man you know I really, go get that bastard!" Fernando said quickly his hand reached out grabbing Michael's, and Michael glanced to me.

"I gave him morphine for the pain, he won't remember any of this…" I said while Lincoln went with them, I had no idea what was going to happen, my hand finished off the work before going to the washroom to was the blood off my arms, after taking the gloves off, my eyes studying myself in the mirror before touching my belly, it felt haunting to not know, but there was more things to worry about right now, she was ok. I closed my eyes placing my hands once again to the baby bump. "Please God, please…" I whispered before heading back to Fernando, just hoping now for a miracle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

I stood outside the bars, Lincoln fist crashed into Whytt's face, I kept my eyes open watching it, but it was hard to believe this was the same man that cuddles up to me at night, "Call the General and tell him you killed us!" Lincoln's voice growled, I couldn't help but place a hand on the bars. "Or my hand isn't going to get tired!" he added holding his fist to his face.

"I hope your mouth gets tired…" Whytt said while I stepped back from the bars, Lincoln started to punch him again, the sound unsettle my stomach as I watched Bellick rush in to pull him away, I placed my hands on my stomach before sitting down next to Fernando who after a few hours sleep, the morphine had worn off, and he was feeling semi better.

"I told you not to let her watch!" Lincoln snapped at Bellick as they walked to the table, my eyes finding Lincoln as he wiped the blood off his knuckles. "Becca, I didn't want you to see that!" he added while I didn't say anything.

"Linc being the crap out of him isn't going to work, his not like most men, his like a bad ass assassin, so I am just trying to say beating him, isn't gonna work!" I placed my hands on the table before feeling Michael touch my shoulders; he looked to his brother trying to keep the mood calm.

"Plus even if we get him to call the General, don't you think for one second a military veteran isn't going to hear the fear in his voice, and know he was conversed into saying it…" Michael's voice cool, but Lincoln looked back to the cage.

"I just need a few more minutes with him!" his voice low and I rolled my eyes.

"Linc, his no use to us, if you knock him unconscious!" I moved on the chair trying to get comfortable.

"Becca has a point, but we need to get something out of him soon, I don't think Mahone can wait much longer!" Bellick said as we all glanced over to Alex sitting on his own staring at the cage.

I sat still looking to Whytt in the cage, my eyes going to a sandwich that Michael had placed in front of me; I glance up to Michael before taking a deep breath. "I'm not hungry right now…" I said before Michael put down a glass of water, then my prenatal vitamins.

"Rebecca, you need to eat something, and Linc doesn't need to be worrying about you…" he said while I put the vitamins in my mouth before drinking some of the cold water, my eyes still staring at the sandwich and placed my hands on my bump, it had been nine hours since she last made a noticeable movement.

"Ok…" I could se Fernando watching me out of the corner of his eyes as I took a bite of the cheese and pickle sandwich that tasted good, and made me realise how hungry I really was.

"I assume we haven't made much progress with our friend over there!" Don said walking into the main room holding a silver case, my eyes shifted from my food to him, but everyone in the room was giving him the same expression.

"Any suggestions?" Michael said while sitting on the table, his hand kept touching my arm, but Lincoln was watching Don like a hawk.

"How about we talk to him?" Don said while I could laugh, my hands placed the piece of sandwich I was eating back on the table.

"Great, want to give him some milk and cookies while you're at it?" Fernando said while drinking from a carton of milk, my eyes going to Don who was looking confident.

"No, how about just some nice conversation…" he said placing the silver case on the table, my eyes going to Lincoln trying to not look so excited.

"Oh I really fancy some Oreos and milk…" I said lightly while Michael's eyes quickly watched me, and I shrugged. "So nervous, plus cookies do sound good about now…" I said while Lincoln walked behind me kissing my forehead.

"I'll go get you some…" his hand tapped my arm before walking off towards the kitchen, and Don was watching me closely.

I walked into the cage; I could feel his eyes suddenly on me closely, "So they sent Florence Nightingale to get me all ready to cooperate…" He said slowly as I stand folding my arms across my chest, my eyes focused on his as I now take a deep breath.

"Actually I'm here to help you, despite what you've done, because I'm a doctor and you're a prisoner…"

"You're gonna save me?" He asked catching my attention as I take a deep breath looking away from him.

"Don Self has a silver case out there, and I don't know what's in it." I said while I tried to keep calm, it was the one thing that was getting easier to do as time went by. "And I imagined you don't want to find out, so I figured if you and I have a talk…"

"You make me see the light?" he asked with his smooth tone, my eyes staring at him.

"If you don't call the General you're as good as dead!" I stated while keeping my arms close to me, this wasn't going so easy for me, but I kept my game face on.

"I've already been a lot more worse things that dead in my life, doctor." His eyes kept dead on me, "So you better hand more than that to threaten me with…" his eyes rolled over before looking away, and I now placed a hand on my belly trying to remember what I was doing.

I sat in the cage watching the cell phone dance along the table, my hand reached out taking his cell phone looking to the caller ID, "So your friends have been calling you a lot." I glanced from the ringing phone to him. "They must be wondering where you are…" I added while playing the phone over in my hands.

"That's right, they're wondering, and the longer they do, the more danger you're in…" hi eyes scanning down to my baby bump as I place my hands over it.

"Call the General, and say what they want you to say." I snapped glaring at him, his eyes meeting mine with a smirk.

"And what? You'll let me go?" his voice kept the calm town, my eyes kept on his.

"No but Don Self will make sure that you spend the rest life in a decent facility without the death penalty!" I said trying to be clean as I could.

"Either way if I make the call or not, I'm dead…" he said while I kept watching him carefully, I closed my eyes. "And you know that…" he said while I opened my eyes again. "And we both know that you as a doctor, and a expecting mother, won't let that happen…" his voice shaken up a little, "So please, let you and I figure a way out of this mess that works for everybody…" his voice weak, and I now look out the cage trying to keep myself together.

I'd sat in this cage for about an hour of my life, my eyes watching him, as he kept watching Alex on the other side of the cage. "I'm not different from that man over there… Who wants to kill me." He stated while I glanced from him to Alex, my heart pounding hard against my chest. "Alexander Mahone was forced to do things by The Company, and so was I." his eyes focused on mine once more, "But I know people, people in government who can help you and Lincoln, I can give you a phone number, arrangements can be made all you have to do is trust me, and this will all be over…" he spoke softly watching me closely. I felt my hand brush over my belly before getting to my feet; I walked out of the cage before locking the door.

"It is over…" I said walking away from him; I didn't even look back to him.

I now placed the tap recorder on the table, Don looked to me with a smile before I now rolled my eyes, I looked at him set the tape up to the laptop he had, my eyes going to Alex, as Don mumbled on about what even, and I kept an eye on Alex.

"Do you still have that Ambulance?" he asked standing up, Don glanced from the laptop to me, and then to Alex.

"Yeah…" he said and we watched Alex walk away, I glanced on the table seeing the glass of milk and Oreos.

"Yeah Linc left them there for you…" Don said, I now moved over to the plate of cookies and milk I sat down watching Don do the rest of what he was doing, dipping the cookie into the milk while Don finished what he was doing, and I stared at him.

"You know, I am honestly scared for him…" I said while glancing to the finished cookies, and the milk that had Oreo crumbs floating on the surface as I drunk it quickly.

"Well Whytt is getting what's coming to him!" Don snapped the case shut while I placed the now empty glass down, my eyes connected with his slowly.

"I'm not scared for Whytt, never scared for him, but I am worried about Alex, his lost so much, his done so much, but in the end, it's going to boil down to this, and when his finished, his still going to be in pain…" I now moved to my feet before watching Don walk into the cage, I stayed back, my eyes going to Alex carrying a black Duffle bag, my eyes found his, they were cold, dark and intimidating, I reached a hand out touching his arm.

"Alex, don't lose yourself, remember who you are…" I said softly, his eyes lost some of the cold, but I could still see the anger.

"Becca, I don't want you to be here, when I do, what I have to do…" his voice calm, but I kept still, his hand moved to my baby bump, his fingers softly brushed over my shirt, and I felt it, the little swirl of her rolling over, and I could feel the tear rolling down my cheek. "So go take a walk, I'll call you when it's safe to come back, ok…" he then handed me a few fifty dollar bills, his eyes finding mine, "You need to start buying baby stuff…" he gave me a painful smile as I now hugged him quickly before walking away.

I was walking down a row of shops when my phone jingled; I reach in taking it out, my eyes seeing Lincoln's ID, "Linc…" I said quickly.

"Rebecca, where are you?" he asked, I now glanced around the shop I had left holding some bags with baby junk, my eyes staring at a road side.

"I'm at Third street…" I started, I could hear Lincoln breathing heavy on his end of the phone. "Linc, what's wrong?" I asked while I could still hear his deep breathing, it was hard for me to keep calm myself. "Lincoln talk to me!" I snapped the silence.

"Just stay where you are, I'm coming to get you…" he finally said before hanging up, I now glanced around the other shoppers, my hands holding my bump before sitting down, I couldn't help but have a sinking feeling something was seriously wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

I sat at the table, my hands played over the glass of milk that was empty, I left it here on the table, my eyes focused on the details of the glass, how I could still see specks of the Oreo cookies I'd eaten, I felt my heart beat each time, but it felt wrong, Lincoln told me on the way here what had happened, that Bellick gave his life, he died for this mission, this way of getting Scylla, but most of all, he sacrificed his life, and the last thing Bellick said to Lincoln was, "You have a son and a baby on the way, Rebecca needs you…" I couldn't picture Bradley Bellick saying them lines, but I kept trying to forget the old Brad, the man that would hit on me every chance he got, the sleazy person to try ad make a quick buck, it was hard to imagine that he had changed, in these past few days, I saw a new man, he was a good man, but now he was gone, he died, and his last thoughts were of me, and my unborn baby, my eyes welled up as I placed my head on the table listening to everyone talk about what was going to happen with Brad's body. I'd not been paying attention until I see Fernando jump out of his seat attacking Don Self in anger. Alex was quick to stop the fight as I sat, I could feel Lincoln's hand on mine squeezing it softly, my eyes meeting his slowly before his free hand brushed the tears from my cheek, he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

Lincoln, Fernando and Alex was up in bunks collecting Bellick stuff, I sat on my own at the main table, in my hand was the last ultra scan I had done, my fingertips trailed the little form of my unborn daughter, it was strange to think not so long ago I was lying in bed, my eyes watching Lincoln as he played a hand over my stomach, planning about a nursery, thinking about names. My eyes shot up when I see Michael and Don returning, Michael glancing over my shoulder before he sat down with the pages he needed from the bird book; his eyes stared at the ultra scan.

"So that is my niece?" Michael said softly while I kept looking to the little life form, taking from a machine, I placed it down on the table before looking to Michael.

"Yeah, she's got a name as well, Sara Veronica Burrows…" I now placed my hands over my face while Michael started to put the last part of the puzzle together, my eyes watching his hands. Maybe it was because I didn't care much for this plan anymore, or that Michael talking engineering, that I clearly didn't understand until he spelt out Baker David on the white board.

"We need to fine him!" Michael said, and I now glanced to Don and Alex, my head was starting to hurt with all of this thinking I was doing.

But I was now looking up the man on the Macbook, I didn't know when or how I'd become so good at the searching as I glanced over the search I made, Michael standing behind me, "Ok so this seems to be our man, it's got an address and everything, so I'm gonna print this shit out!" I said glancing around, "I mean, print, I'll just go do that…" I quickly got up from the desk walking over to the printed, my eyes slipping back to Michael, again holding his head as I felt a shiver of fear rush through me.

"Ok so you guys go check that out, I'm going to take Becca and check this David Baker out…" Michael said slowly, I could see his eyes spacing out, his body going limp, it was like everything moved in slow motion as he fell to the ground.

"Michael! Michael!" Lincoln called rushing to his brother, I moved quickly to Michael's side feeling panicked, I'd seen all the signs, but ignored it, I was such a fool, but it wasn't the point right now, I could see the fear and Panic in Lincoln that he was trying to hide from me so much over the past few days.

"I'm gonna take him to the hospital!" I said to Lincoln as I watched Fernando and Lincoln held lift him up on his feet, Michael on the other hand didn't seem to see the impotence of his health like the rest of us. He kept going on about David Baker.

"I'll deal with it…" Alex said quickly as Michael was placed in the back seat, I turned to Lincoln; I stood by the driver's side of the car looking into Lincoln's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, but Lincoln leaned forward kissing my lips sweetly, his hands moved into my hair as I kissed him back, I broke the kiss with a small nod, my hands touching his face.

"When you're at the hospital don't forget to use your fake ID's…" Don snapped as I now climbed into the driver's seat, my eyes glared at him.

"Yes Don, seriously, I may have been born blonde, but I'm not stupid!" I slammed the car door; Lincoln was quick to my side of the car touching my cheek. I closed my eyes for a seconded before he let me go; I now start the car up driving to the nearest hospital.

It wasn't long before I was walking through the hospital, "I'm really grateful, it's my brother in law, his been in and out of consciousness and his got a lot of systems that have been worrying my husband…" I spoke carefully to keep into the character of the person on my fake ID, my eyes watering up more before placing my hands on my bump, "I would like it if he saw a neurologist?" I said while we walked around to a waiting area, the nurse kept smiling politely at me, but I felt horrible.

"Have you got insurance?" She asked nicely, I now fumbled in my purse, my hands trembling.

"Yes, but I haven't got the papers on me, but I have his ID card…" I said as she smiled and nodded.

"you just need to fill out these…" she handed me the paper work as I now sat down looking at the paper, and now picking up the pen standing at the desk while I tried to over listen what Michael was saying to one of the doctors.

In all my life, I'd never thought I'd see the day of me and Michael sitting chatting, even if it was a hospital waiting room, he took out his cell phone, but my hand touched his. "Michael, they're underground, you won't reach them…" I said watching him close the phone, his eyes watching mine carefully. "They can manage without you…" I said slowly while he watched me, I closed my eyes trying to ignore the memory of when I first meet Bradley Bellick, it was my first day at Fox River, he offered me a tour, and a night out, I was so rude to him, every day at work I was rude to him, I could feel a lump forming in my throat again. "I can't believe we could be this upset about Brad Bellick…" I said while feeling Michael brushed a hand down my arm, I sat next to him, and he shrugged.

"A lot of things has changed since Fox River…" his voice cool as I nodded, but I couldn't help but feel bad for how I treated him in the past.

"What ever happens, I know Linc and I will be here with you, we just need to know what we are dealing with…" I said feeling Michael keeping his arm around my shoulder, his eyes finding mine slowly.

"Maybe I don't want to know…" he said slowly, my eyes keeping on his rubbing his hand carefully.

"Kevin Freling?" The man called, and Michael got to his feet, my hand reached out squeezing his lightly before exhaling feeling so lost.

Michael returned I now looked at him, his eyes focused on mine as he brushed a hand over my belly; he gave me a reassuring smile. "You still need to see a doctor about this little niece of mine." He said while I laughed.

"Well right now, she is fine; you're not, so we can focus on Uncle Michael…" I watched him keeping his hand on my belly, it felt better that she was moving again. "I told the registry nurse that I am your sister in law, so I can have access to your results…" I said trying not to blush, my face glancing away.

"Sounds like something that might happen soon, anyway…" he replied as I placed my hand on his, our eyes meeting. "I didn't say anything to you…" he added quickly as a doctor started to talk to us.

I listened closely, but as stubborn as Michael was he didn't want to stay over night, or until the results come in, maybe stubbornness just run in the family, him and Lincoln both stubborn as mules. "How long until we'll get the results?" I asked the doctor quickly as Michael kept still.

"A few hours, but we can have you a bed before then, just need you to wait here…" he said before walking away, Me and Michael now sat back down, my hands running into my hair before glancing over to Michael.

The silence was getting to me until his phone went off; his eyes glanced to me looking to the ID of Lincoln flashing up, "Well it must be important…" We glanced up seeing the police man, Michael taking my hand getting to our Feet, "We gotta go…" I added while we rushed to one place.

"Rebecca…" Michael said when there was no exit, and the Doctor was now rushing after us. "You got our number you can call…" Michael snapped, as we carried on walking but froze, there were two cops now, my heart was pounding.

"I know who you are, and I'm not going to turn you in, my concern is for your health…" he stated, but Michael kept glancing to the cops, "Look they're not here for you, but you are in a fragile condition…" he started as Michael now stormed off, I glanced to where Michael went, back to the Doctor.

"As soon as you get the results, please call me…" I said before rushing off after Michael, I had the car keys thank god.

I got us back to the warehouse, my head was pounding, my feet hurt, and most of all my back was aching up a storm, I glanced to Michael waving my cell phone, "I'm going to be in the boat house, if you need anything, you know where I'll be, when I hear about your results, I'll let you know…" I said before Michael nodded, Alex was already waiting for him as I now got to the ladder walking up slowly, my eyes glanced back before getting on the boat finding my bed, and falling down onto it closing my eyes, my back kept throbbing like crazy, as I kept getting more memories of Brad flashing into my memory.

I glanced up from the bed to see Lincoln lying beside me, his hand brushing my hair lightly while watching my eyes, his face looked melancholy, but he gave me a small smile when my eyes opened. "Hey, you sleep well?" He asked while I nodded, we hadn't spoken much all day, but I kept watching him closely. "They are shipping Bellick's body back to his mother…" Lincoln added while his hand kept brushing down my hair, I sat up lightly before finding his eyes, I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping, my I rested my palm against his face leaning into a softly kiss, my eyes closed feeling his pull me closer to him, the kiss getting more intense as I rubbed my hands down his arm, my stomach doing mini flips.

I looked into Lincoln's eyes as I pulled away, my eyes didn't seem to want to stop crying. "You know once, Brad was flirting with me, and it really pissed me off, he never took no, or the fuck off's as lightly at most, and one day, I said. I said to him, that I'd go on a date with him, the day Lincoln Burrows gets out of being executed…" I bit my lip trying to stop it shaking. "I owed him a date…" I burst into a crying laughing fit as Lincoln held me close to his chest, his hand brushing down my hair making soothing noises.

"Michael's going to be doing a big speech on getting Scylla…" he said slowly, I nodded before moving away from him watching him get off the bed, I now listen to the phone ring, but answered it when Lincoln had gone. The worst few moments of my life happened in that conversation, my hands shook lightly before staring at the wall getting up, I walked off the boat like I was floating, I got to Michael tapping his shoulder when he finished speaking, it was like everything was happening to some one else as I repeated what I was told, Michael keeping a close eye on mine.

"Two days and this will be all over…" Michael whispered, I felt my head bob from side to side.

"No Michael, tomorrow, or you could die…" I pressed my hands to my lips, this couldn't be happening, and it was getting harder to not believe that all this Scylla business is killing everyone.

* * *

**Foot notes:**Ok so I posted a lot to this story, and I am now going to ask you readers a big favour as I need some serious help... I won' tell you what this means but It will mean something to me... so in the reviews, I need you to pick 1 or 2, followed with A or B so for Example you can type...  
1B... or 1A Or 2A and or 2B.... I will understand, but it will help me type the story foward.  
Thank you  
XoXo  
Emy


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

I sat on the table looking to Lincoln and then to Michael before getting to my feet, "I'm gonna see about this surgery…" I whispered to Lincoln before glancing to Michael holding his head, Lincoln lightly touched my arms, his eyes kept focused on mine before he nodded. "I won't be too long…" I whispered to Lincoln, my lips brushed on his and he held my face watching my eyes.

"Becca, we still need to have you checked over by a doctor…" he said while Michael was looking to the blueprints again, my eyes focused back on Lincoln.

"I am fine, so please more worry on Michael…"

I now walked out dialling the number, my eyes focused on the wall as he picked up quickly. "Hello it's Rebecca from…"

"Oh it's good to hear from you, so I have an opening for today, at three o'clock…" his voice was clear, and I took a deep breath. "Also I can have a colleague of mine in the maternity ward take a look at you, to make sure everything is running smooth with your pregnancy…" he added while I felt frozen.

"Erm, yeah sure…" I now placed my hand on my belly, it was strange, but thinking about my baby wasn't my top worry.

"I'll see you both at three…" he said before hanging up, I glanced to the clock before going back to Michael and Lincoln.

"So we have to be at the hospital at three o'clock…" I said placing my phone down o the table, Michael's eyes scanning mine.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" He glanced at me, but I could see Lincoln glaring at his brother, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"No Michael, you're going today!" Lincoln's voice boomed, my hands touching Michael as he was standing at the white board, his eyes avoiding us.

"Michael his promised me he won't contact the authorities, and if you collapse again, we will see another doctor and we can't guarantee that he won't turn us into the cops!" My voice trembled as Lincoln touched my shoulder, his hands rubbing lightly, "Also he was nice enough to have an OBGYN look me over as well…" Lincoln turned me to face him, his hand touching my face.

"You tell me everything that happens!" his voice was shaken; I could hear Michael let out a chuckle. "Rebecca, I want you to look after yourself…" he added while I glanced over to Michael.

"You know this is all your fault!" I snapped while he looked offended, and I laughed. "If you look after yourself, I wouldn't have to worry about you two crazy brothers…"

I patted Michael's arm before going to the outside for some fresh air, Lincoln was close behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. "So I want to know, you going to go to this doctors, I've been worried about you…" He whispered into my ear, his hands rubbing the baby bump.

"Linc, if something was worth worrying about, you'll be the fist person to know about it…" I replied my face moved slightly to catch a glimpse of his, "Please we have more things to worry about, like Gretchen getting the card, do you think we can trust her…?" his eyes focused on mine for a moment.

"With the card, yes, everything else. No!" his voice hard before kissing my cheek he walked back to help Michael, I stood looking out to the water, my hands touching my bell again feeling more likely to fall to pieces.

I finished writing done on the note pad what I had googled, I didn't know why Michael wanted to know this stuff, but I stepped away from the Macbook before walking back to Michael who was making replicate cards. "So what did you find out?" Michael asked me, I brushed my hair behind my back before taking a deep breath.

"You'll be awake the whole time." I sat down looking to Michael, my eyes shifted back to my note pad. "The only anaesthetic you're gonna need is four minor injections of local two in your forehead, and two in the back of your head." I kept my eyes on my own neat handwriting.

"And that's for the brace?" Michael said watching me closely.

"The frame, Yeah, and attaching that is going to be the most uncomfortable part. They're going to have to secure four pins into your skull, and they're gonna need a small drill to do it!" I said before glancing to my notes.

"Becca do we have to listen to this?" he said pressing his hands into my shoulders rubbing them carefully, my eyes close for a moment before exhaling.

"I want to hear this Linc…" Michael whispered while watching his brother, his fingers working into my shoulders, I opened my eyes looking back to Michael. "And then what?" he added when he had my attention again.

"Ah another CT scan." I said, "The doctor will use the three dimensional image to pinpoint the exact location of the growth."

"And once you have that?" he asked moving closer to me, I could feel a dry lump forming in the back of my throat keeping my eyes on Michael, and Lincoln kept rubbing my shoulders.

"Then it's the Gamma Knife unit, They'll fit you with a helmet, They'll calibrate it so each of the two hundred and one holes are aimed directly at the tumor, and at that point…" we all turned hearing Self enter.

"I've got two more boxes in the car but you have to get them yourself!" Don said snapping my attention.

"You ok, cos last time I saw you…" Don looked to Michael who waved his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just a little dehydrated!" Michael muttered while he started to go back at what he was doing.

"Ok so this is the stuff you requested…" Don added while I played with a scrap piece of paper starting to fold an origami swan, I'd learned to make them when I was bored in Panama. "You sure this stuff is gonna get you in?" he said while I focused on the exact folds I needed to do.

"Let us worry about getting in; you worry about how we're getting out!" Lincoln said while I glanced to Don's face, but then back to my folding.

"I got someone keeping an eye on Gretchen and Bagwell. If they try anything, they're gonna be taken out!" Don added while I kept working on the Swan, my face kept looking down, I could hear Lincoln looking into the box that Don brought up. "Nothing is going to get between us and Scylla…" he panted, I didn't know why but I could hear something in his voice. "You're sure you're alright…?" He asked Michael.

"Yeah, it's just um, you know we're breaking into Company headquarters and uh, you understand we're all a little on edge." Michael said, his eyes shifted to me, I'd made one Swan and was making another one.

"Understood, you know I was thinking, when your father approached me about doing this, I felt like I was, uh chasing a ghost or something but… cause the work you've guys have done, today's the day we take them bastards down!"

I'd listened to plotting and planning, and I was now standing on the outside of the warehouse looking to the time, Michael had joined me soon, his eyes watching mine carefully as I sighed. "This is way too much for anyone, and I don't want to have everyone put their lives at risk, and I get off because I phoned in sick." He said while I watched him.

"Michael, this isn't a smart move, but I think I know something that can help…" I said slowly, he was holding an envelope; he passed me, "What's this?" I asked before glancing back to the warehouse, Michael's eyes followed me.

"It's something I need you to do for me…" he said while I nodded, his hand touching my stomach, I could feel the slow movement of the baby inside, it was like she was feeling the stress as much as I was. "But then when this is over, we both need a doctor…" he smiled, and I nodded as we headed back into the warehouse.

I went right to the medical supplies as I over heard Michael telling Lincoln his not going to the hospital, it was hard for me to hear the pain in Lincoln's voice as I found what I was looking for, my eyes shifted quickly before Michael was with me again, his hand touching my arm. "You ready…?" He asked as I nodded, I now placed the needles in my bag that Michael handed me; I glanced inside seeing the gun swallowing hard. "Becca, I know you can handle this…" he whispered and I nodded, his hand brushing down my arm.

"I know, just need this over with!" I now placed the medication in my bag as we walked to the car, I got into the back while Michael got in with me, I could see Lincoln glaring at Michael before Alex got into the drivers seat, and Fernando in the front passenger seat. We drove to a spot, I glanced to Michael getting up a needle, "This is meant for epileptics, it should stop the seizures, but no extra stress, and when this is over I am dragging you to a hospital whether you like it or not!" I snapped getting out of the car, I now walked over to a bench sitting down, I put the envelope that Michael gave me into the bag, and again feeling scared of the gun in my bag.

It wasn't long sitting there, I kept my eyes alert, I could see them march past me, Lisa, the second card holder, and I watched her and her three Goons body guards walking past my bench I placed my hand in the handles of my bag getting ready to follow.

I stood outside the restaurant, my eyes glancing to the table behind me, I could feel my unborn little girl wiggling around, I smiled before my phone rung caught my attention, I picked it up flipping it open, "Hello Michael…" I said softly.

"We got it!" he said and I felt myself smile, "You ready to do what you have to do?" he asked carefully and I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, can I talk to Linc for a second…?" I asked listened the phone pass parties, and I could hear Lincoln's deep breathing.

"Are you ok Becca?" Lincoln asked, I could tell he was always worrying about me, and the baby.

"I'm, I'm doing good, just you must be relaxing, cos the baby started to go all crazy hyper in me…" I giggled, and Lincoln exhale carefully.

"That's great to hear, this is gonna be over soon, so we have a lot to do…"

"I know, so I will see you soon my love…" I hung up the phone before placing it in my bag walking over to the waiter I was talking to earlier waving the five hundred buck, he rushed over to me. "Remember, you get the other half after you spill the food on her…" I gave him two hundred an fifty watching him walking away, I now kept still watching him going back to his serving, I couldn't believe this was happening as I listened to her gasp as the soup was dropped onto her lap, I watched as she rushed towards the bathroom, I quickly slipped inside unnoticed, I stood in a stale, this was my moment, I had to get it right watching her watch up a cloth to clean her skirt. I now pointed the gun in the back of her head, and a towel over her mouth so she doesn't scream. "Ok Lisa, this is what I am going to ask of you…" I said while she turned to face me, I kept the gun up, my eyes focused on hers, but she was staring at my baby bump. "We are gonna call your Daddy, you are going to tell him, to let Michael and the others out with Scylla, or I will blow your brains out all over this bathroom… Second thoughts just tell him I'm gonna shot you…" I added while Lisa stared at me more. "You do understand?"

"Yes, I understand…" she whispered looking to my phone as I dialled up the number, my eyes kept on hers before hearing Michael answer.

"I got her right here Michael…" I held the phone on loud speaker in front of Lisa, "Well talk!" I snapped to Lisa pointing the gun closer to her.

"It's me…" she said I watched her closely my hand holding the phone and the gun.

"Lisa?" I heard coming out of the phone, her face looked like it was losing all colour as I nodded.

"I'm at gunpoint!" she said sharply, I kept my eyes focused.

"What's going on?"

"It's Finnegan, she's saying if you don't let Michael and the other's leave with Scylla, she's gonna kill me…" her voice shivered as I pushed the gun forward again. "Dad…" she added on the end, I couldn't help but try and control my breathing keeping the gun steady. "Please… Do what they want…" she said quickly as kept nodding. The phone line went dead, and I glanced to Lisa placing the phone back on the side, I watched her as she glanced again to the baby bump.

I used cable ties to form hand cuffs, I glanced to her a she watched me carefully. "You don't know what you're doing, you used to be a doctor, now look at you, your holding a gun at an innocent woman!" she said while I turned her around putting the cable ties around her hands.

"And you are an innocent woman, what you just crunch numbers and data trying to make the world a better place, no such thing as an innocent person, but I know the man I loved didn't do that crime your father wanted him to die for!" I snapped while she glanced at me.

"You're gonna be a mother soon, do you really want to risk your unborn baby's life?" she said quietly, I could feel my baby moving around before I glared.

"No, but then again your father hired someone to kill me, which would involve killing my unborn baby, your father set an order, that had a ten year old boy killed, in front of his mother…" I growled, her face going white.

"Mrs Tabak!" A man's voice on the other side of the door broke my trail of talking.

"Just say, you're fine, you just need a few more minutes…" I whispered to her low.

"Hello, Mrs Tabak!" he repeated and I pointed the gun at her. "You ok?" he kept close to the door.

I moved close to her placing the gun under her chin, I never thought I would ever in my life do this kinda thing, but I glared into her eyes, "Say it!"

"I'm soaking my skirt, if I don' get the grease out before the cleaners, it'll be ruined…" she said in a strained tone.

"Ok mame…" he said before I could hear him walking away before taking the gun away from her chin, my eyes connected.

"Don't ever think that you come from some save the world Company, cos saving the world doesn't involve people being murdered!" I'd felt myself place a hand on my belly, my phone jingled again, quickly answering it, I felt a wave of Relief.

"Becca, we're out…" Lincoln's voice was cool, I could feel myself nodded.

"I'll see you soon, love you…" I hung up the phone as Lisa watched me.

"So burrows, he's the father of your baby, thought you'd be more a Scofield girl, or what that Sara!" she said before I gagged her, my eyes glared pulling her to a stall.

"Well you don' know me, and you'll never know me from a piece of paper!" I now plonked her down on the seat before walking away. I locked the door behind me as I quickly watched the two goons busting the door in. I walked past the waiter placing the two hundred and fifty done in front of him rushing away. I knew I had done what I was meant to do; now I just wanted to get back with Lincoln, to never have to touch a gun again.

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, or the fact there was something I didn't understand how he would leave us.

"Michael will need to get to a hospital!" I said, Don looked to me and nodded his eyes going to Michael.

"I'll get an ambulance with the vans, you'll get the best medical care." He got into his car, but something in his voice I didn't trust, and it was like I was feeling something inside watching him drive away.

"So this is it…" Lincoln said standing behind me, his hands wrapped around my waist as I glanced out to the water, my eyes shifting to the left to see Michael holding his head.

"I just don't want anything to happen to Michael…" I whispered my eyes glancing up to Lincoln's face as he ran a hand over my cheek, his eyes focused on mine.

"His going to be ok…" Lincoln said softly while his hand kept rubbing my belly, I tried to smile, but I was still scared, I was now at twenty three weeks, I had a while to go, but I was still scared of the tone of Don's voice that was still haunting me.

WE sat in the warehouse as I walked behind Michael; I'd changed into a purple vest with some maternity jeans I brought. My hands touching Michael's shoulder looking over to Lincoln and Alex.

"Alex, you remember what I said when we first got here?" Lincoln said, I glanced up biting my lip feeling nervous.

"Yeah, you said when all this was done, we were gonna settle up…" Alex spoke, my eyes kept on Lincoln and Alex.

"Well conceder us settled." Lincoln said looking to Alex, and I exhaled rubbing my arms carefully, watching Lincoln walking over to me and Michael, I glanced to him feeling worried

"It's been an hour; maybe you should call Self…" I said while Michael picked the phone up dialling, we all looked to Michael and the phone.

Michael glanced to me, no one answered, and his hand reached for the envelope, he opened it, but I could feel my stomach swirling, the pages in it were blank.

"Self!" Michael said his voice weak.

"Self!" Lincoln repeated, his voice stressed, but I stood up glancing around.

"I think I'm gonna…" before I could finished the chunked raised in my mouth making me throw up over the floor, Lincoln was quick to my side before rubbing my back carefully, this wasn't over, and now Scylla was gone, we was in serious trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

I felt Michael rubbing his hand up and down my back as Fernando handed me a glass of water, "I can't believe this!" I swallowed the water before looking to Lincoln picking up a chair thrashing it into one of the white boards, he kept hitting it until the white board was broken, my eyes lifting up. "Well that was productive!" I muttered while drinking more of the water, Michael kept rubbing my back carefully.

"Thought about calling Homelance, see if anything has happened to Self?" Fernando said, my eyes going to Michael, I couldn't look at Lincoln while he was throwing this fit.

Michael picked up the phone calling, it was quiet, I glanced to Michael sitting next to him, I could see everyone looking to him, "Michael, I have to say this, but what if Don set this all up, what if he made it so, he could get away with Scylla, and leave us to take the fall…" My voice calm, Michael glanced to me, his eyes focused on mine. "Since the day I met Self, something didn't feel right, and right now. I am still getting that feeling." I said as Fernando nodded with me.

"She's got a point Michael, hang up the phone!" Alex said while Michael placed the phone on the table, and Lincoln had joined us.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lincoln said while I look to Michael my hand touching his arm as he rubbed his temples.

"We can't run, Michael needs surgery!" I said feeling my hand touching Michael more carefully, but Alex stared at us.

"This isn't about running, it's about surviving." His voice was solid as I now feel Lincoln standing behind me, his fingers rubbing my shoulders.

I sat in the SUV across from the warehouse, it felt strange as I rubbed my hands over my belly, my eyes focused out the window on Michael, I could see the police cars surround the warehouse, it didn't look good, plus right now I glanced out seeing Michael on a cell phone, I kept breathing in, and breathing out calmly, but this wasn't stopping the stress I was going through, I couldn't help but want to maybe run away.

"Lincoln we're not gonna shot the whole of Homelance!" Alex said while I was lying on the bed in the cheap hotel, I stared at the ceiling; it was in this moment of not giving a care about anything, I glanced to Lincoln, I could understand how was getting stressed, but it wasn't going to be doing me any good, I could feel the little baby girl kicking the crap out of my inside, as Lincoln sat down, his hand touched my belly before his eyes met mine.

"Hey, I am really sorry this has gone down like this…" his hand found mine before squeezing it tightly, I couldn't think, but felt him press his lips to mine, I closed my eyes taking in the small sign of affection before he broke the kiss. "You stay here with Michael, we won't be too long…" he whispered before himself, Alex and Fernando left the room, it was just me and Michael.

I glanced to Michael as he passed me my bag, I took out the injection, I felt wrong to do it, but then his eyes found mine. "I want you to know, I don't like doing this." I said while I prepped him for the injection, his hand touched my arm as I avoided looking at his face putting the needle into his skin, my eyes glazed over.

"I know, just right now, I need to bring The Company down…" he said as I pulled the injection out, my eyes kept down at my hands before placing the needle on the table.

"Is this such a big deal, you are risking your life…" I added while I glanced to the door, Michael's hand touched me carefully.

The other returning made everything seem less tense, maybe I was sitting on Lincoln's lap as we talked through the plan. "So we keep in contact with the walkie talkies," I picked one up playing it over with my hands, Lincoln took it off me placing it back in the bag before running his hands up my arm, my hand touching his.

"We will, I don't want you involved, if anything goes wrong, I want you to go, I mean it, I want you to go to your father…" he said while I glanced around, my eyes focused on his.

"I am not leaving you, I am helping all I can, whether you like it or not!" I now look back to Michael, my eyes focused; I wasn't going to be the weakest link in this plan.

"So we gonna do this…" Michael said while handing out the walkie talkies, I held mine getting off Lincoln, we all walked to the door glancing back to the hotel room, I now followed everyone to the SUV.

I was at a stall, the one point closest to Michael, or the fact Lincoln didn't want me too far away from him, he was worried, and I didn't expect him to feel any other way, it was getting dangerous for us to be in the open like this. "Copy…" I heard Michael's voice into the walkie talkie, I took mine out holding it close to my mouth, glancing in the mirror on the stall.

"Yeah…" I said into it before placing it back into my bag, I looked to the decaf latte in my hand taking a sip, this was the most intensive part of today as I waiting for Gretchen to show up.

I glanced around before I listen to him speaking on the walkie talkie, "It's the feds we were set up!" his voice worried as he started to run away, I watched him go, but I kept still watching him run, I on the other hand kept still, I was in no shape for running, but this was getting serious.

I walked to another meeting point seeing Alex joining me before Michael was with us also. "Where's Lincoln?" I asked Michael, his eyes avoided me, he turned to Alex.

"Sucre?"

"His on his way…" Alex said while I grabbed Michael arm pulling his attention on me.

"Where is Lincoln?" I snapped angry, my other hand feeling a sharp pain spread through my belly, I held myself up while Alex caught my elbow.

"Rebecca, you need to calm down…" Alex whispered as I pulled my arm back, my eyes glaring darkly at Michael.

"He got caught!" Michael finally replied to me, and I bit my lip while Michael now go on his cell phone to call Gretchen, my hands gripping my belly trying to not cry, to not freak out.

I sat on the bed curled in on myself, I didn't know what to sat to anyone, I felt like I was on the verge of running away, but I could find the strength to leave. My head snapped up when I heard Michael's phone ring, I could hear him saying it was Lincoln, as I now moved quickly from the bed to the table, Michael glancing to me, before putting Lincoln on speaker phone.

"Homelance know that Self screwed us over, they found a file he thought he deleted…" Lincoln said calmly, I could feel my heart pounding hard in my chest.

I got to my feet looking to Michael.

"So it's over." Alex said I couldn't help but stand closer to the phone, my eyes getting wide as Michael pulled me closer to him, his arms rubbing mine carefully.

"This man says that if we testify again Self we'll have full immunity…" Lincoln's voice was calm, I swallowed hard.

"Immunity from what, we did the job they sent us to do!" I snapped, but Michael squeezed my arm quickly while I bit my lip. A man now come onto the phone, it was like being underwater as I glanced to Michael holding his head, the man wanted us to go back to the warehouse.

"Is this the right place…?" I glanced around looking to Fernando, we glanced around looking confused, but my eyes found Alex, "Alex what's going on?" I asked as Alex glanced from me to Fernando, but placing a hand on my arm.

"Michael sent me ahead, but he wants you us out of town…" he said in a commanding voice, my eyes snapped from his behind us to the bus station, "He wants you on a bus Becca, and you Fernando, and get away, Michael said his called your father, and his getting things ready for you and Fernando to be safe…" Alex carried on; I could feel my hands gripping tight into fists.

"This is ridiculous!" I said before Fernando took my arm, I kept my eyes on Alex.

"I'm just passing the message, but we need to think of ourselves…" Alex now walked away was leaving me and Fernando.

We walked into the station sitting down, I held my bag close to me, my eyes glancing over to Fernando, "I can't do this…" I said while Fernando kept looking to me confused.

"Becca, don't think of Linc, think of your baby…" he said while he glanced at my bump, "you need to be safe…"

"I, I bet Lincoln, he gave Michael the details to my father, he knew if it went down like this…" I gripped the bag grinding my teeth as Fernando held my arm carefully.

"Becca, you think for once, I mean Lincoln he wants you and your baby to be safe." He said while I felt tears prickling my eyes.

"I can't leave them behind, I won't!" I snapped getting to my feet, "so you're coming with me, or I'm leaving you here…" I now stared him down, and Fernando rolled his eyes.

"I can't let you go alone…" he added while following me to the outside where I hailed a cab, and I quickly gave the address to the warehouse.

Getting out I glanced to Fernando who touched my belly carefully. "I want you to stay outside, keep low, and I will come and get you when it's safe…" he spoke softly as I moved t sit with a group of boxes and Fernando went inside, I kept tapping my hands on my legs as I felt my heart pounding in my chest hard, my hands kept tapping more as I heard a gun shot, my head snapped up, but I kept still I felt like I was going to be going crazy until I looked to a old man walking away from the warehouse into a car, he drove away alone, as I kept still on the box hearing Michael and Fernando talking, I was quick to my feet before getting to Michael slapping him hard across the face.

"You jerk!" I snapped at him before rushing into Lincoln's arms, I held onto him as tight as I could, I started to cry holding on as tight as possible.

"Rebecca, you crazy, pregnant, god you are stupid for not going!" Lincoln whispered as we was on our own outside, my eyes meeting his, the tears streaming down them face and Lincoln brushed some of them away.

"I'd be out of my mind to leave you…" I said while my voice was cracked, his lips met mine kissing me intensely, my arms wrapped around him. I couldn't understand where was going to go from here, but all I knew was that I could abandon them now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

I was starting to hate this little bottle of medication, but I glanced to the needle I was pushing into it, and my eyes went to Michael as he watched me. "You know this isn't a magical elixir, you still need a hospital…" I said before he placed his arm out, my eyes connected on his.

"First we get Scylla, then we get to a hospital…" he said watching me, I now turned to the entrance to see no one had come back in. "You know, you don't need to worry about Linc, he can take care of himself…" he added while my eyes met his placing the injection to his skin.

"I know, just I still worry, I need him…" I said in a soft voice, in all honesty Lincoln was the only person for me to depend on, my eyes shifted around while Injecting Michael, his eyes found mine again.

"Rebecca, I can swear I'll make sure nothing bad with happen to you…" he said while I placed the injection on the table in front of us, and he placed a hand on my arm. "I promise…" he added when I got to my feet pulling my shirt over my bump.

I glanced over to the window watching Michael talking on the phone, but then a smash and the sound of metal hitting the ground followed by a cloud of smoke. "Everyone out!" Michael called as we rushed to the door, bullets flying Michael slammed the door as I got to the ground trying to breath, but it was like my throat was burning. "Just stay low, the smoke will rise to the ceiling…" Michael said calmly, but I couldn't understand, his phone ringing, and Michael exchanged words with Don, I didn't pick up due to the trying to not choke to death of smoke.

"My bet his got loads more of them, it's a big warehouse, but we are going to choke to death…" I coughed, my hand over my nose, but also over my belly trying not to cry.

"Where is Lincoln?" Michael snapped as I felt my eyes going to the door as Lincoln brought Don in, by the scruff of his neck throwing him on the hood of the car, His hand holding a gun to him.

"Ok now we take a ride to pick up Scylla!" Michael snapped, as I stood on the other side of the car, back so I was out of the way, my hands going to my side to the gun I had picked up from the front seat of the SUV.

"Or I'll put a bullet in your head…" Lincoln added, my eyes shot to his, my face falling slightly, but he wasn't looking at me, so he didn't see it happening.

"It ain't gonna happen!" Don said while Lincoln pushed the gun under his chin, I stepped back carefully.

"Try me!" he snapped, his voice scared me as I kept my hand on the gun, and on my belly as my baby was going crazy.

A gun shot snapped my attention as I see Gretchen enter the warehouse with a gun, my hand both holding the gun up pointing it to her face. "Good Morning…" she said walking in confident with her weapon, when I'd only fired a gun one in my whole life. This point even Lincoln's gun was pointing to her, my eyes going wide.

"Ok right now we all have guns pointed at us, so can we just talk ok?" Don said raising his hands; I kept my gun aimed at Gretchen.

"Fine, you can start by telling me who I'm talking to, Don?" his voice spat, and I now glanced from Michael to Don, to Lincoln and finally my eyes meeting Gretchen's.

"You're talking to a guy who spent seventeen years in service to his government, by the book; you know what the sum total was?" He asked while I kept glaring at Gretchen, she didn't seem to care. "Nothing, Nada!" he snapped while I wanted to shot him myself, as the fact he picked the job, not for money, but to serve his country, cowardly dick face he was. "But we're very similar; Michael, and fundamentally we want the same thing. And I have a way to get it." He said while I kept my eyes shifting from Gretchen, Michael and Don.

"How's that?" Michael asked, I could see in his eyes he was sceptical.

"I got a buyer…" Don said his eyes going to everyone, it was like I was going to kill him, but then I knew we needed him. "A guy who wants to destroy the company as much as you do!" he added, and I snorted loudly having everyone's eyes snap on me for a second, but I kept the gun steady, and Lincoln look surprised to me holding it. "And he's willing to pay a lot of money for it!" Don added afraid of the position he was in.

"How much?" Michael as, I couldn't help but want to slap him now, I kept my focus forward, mostly as I didn't trust anyone apart from myself Lincoln, Michael and Fernando, I didn't even know where Alex was.

"Nine figures in an offshore account of your choosing…" He said looking to Lincoln, I could feel my throat tighten, it was a lot of money, but I wasn't going to be swayed so simply, by money, I didn't need it. Lincoln glanced to me, but I shrugged holding the gun still. "So there it is." Don said while I kept myself still, I didn't know how the other's was taking this. "Or you can stand by your principles…" he watched Michael, and I laughed.

"I'd choose my principles any day…" I now glanced to Lincoln staring at me, "plus I have a father who owns his own casino, and I have a trust fund big enough to live off for life…" I added while I ignored the fact I didn't like touching it.

"I'll pass…" Michael said while looking to Gretchen who kept her gun up, I was starting to just get a painful feeling I was going to hate her.

"Look I burned you, right?" he said looking helpless, I snorted again, this time Michael gave me a quick glare. "And I'd apologize, but what's the point?" his voice kept directed at Michael, "but we're all in the cold now!" I could understand that, "But we're not gonna be able t hide from The Company, on a shoe string budget!" his voice snappier, I closed my eyes for a second; I didn't want to even go there.

"Who's the buyer…?" Lincoln said while I wanted to slap him on the head, but needed to hold in that notion.

"An ex Company guy with a bone to pick, just like your father…" he answered, his voice calmer now, I just kept still.

"Michael…" Lincoln spoke softly to his brother, and I now stepped forward a little, I was getting a little sick of the games, and that my unborn child picked today of all days to roll around and kick the crap outta me.

"I'd have to meet him first…" Michael said while looking to Don, before glancing to me and Lincoln.

"That can be arranged. And so you know this… It was nothing personal, is just business." His voice scared again with the gun on him.

"We'll be in touch…" Michael snapped his eyes glaring at him. Don back slowly away, he rushed behind Gretchen that made me laugh, but they walked out the door.

Lincoln turning around, his gun by his side before looking defeated, I didn't move placing the gun down, before rubbing my belly.

"We stick to the plan all right?" Michael said looking from me to Lincoln, "We're gonna get Scylla, We wait for Alex to pull through on his end…" Michael nodded before walking away. I now rushed to Lincoln before feeling him wrap his arms around me, I could feel the gun on my back, but I didn't care, the gun I was still holding loosely, wrapping my arms around him.

"Linc, just be cool ok, love, Michael always has a plan…" I whispered while he brushed his free hand down my hair, his breathing uneven, but I kept still in his arms.

"Go in the boat house, rest, I want you to just, not stress about any of this…" he whispered pulling away from me, his lips brushed on mine as I held onto the kiss for a moment longer, my hand holding his face softly, but stepping away walking to the boat stepping up the ladder still holding the gun.

I'd walked behind Michael sitting down, taking the fact I've changed again, the T shirt I wore was much lose, and a pair of denim dungarees. "You're getting a tolerance for the drug, and upping the dosage will give you worse side effects than the tomur…" I said while sitting down looking to Michael.

"Then I'll do without it…" he pursed looking me over, "What's with pregnant woman and them dungarees?" he asked while I raised an eyebrow.

"They're comfortable…" I added while looking him over seeing Lincoln now walked to the table.

"Sit this one out, me and Sucre can handle it…" Lincoln said while I glanced up at him, "you can keep Becca Company…" he added while I rolled my eyes before placing my hands on the table.

"I'm going!" Michael snapped like a two year old, I wanted to slap him keeping still on the chair looking to Lincoln. Lincoln sucked in a deep breath walking away, I now stared to Michael.

"Why can't he understand I need to finish this?" Michael said while running his hands over his head, I had a few hundred reasons but bit my tongue. "Everything that happened all started With The Company!"

"Maybe not for Linc, maybe it was his little brother, breaking him out of Fox River…" I said softly, Michael watched my eyes, before going to my belly, "Michael you saved his life, and if anything ever happened to you, it would crush him, and he will blame himself…." I said softly reaching out touching his hand lightly.

"Please think of that…" I added while getting to my feet to follow Lincoln.

I found Lincoln standing in front of the SUV, he looked angry, but most of all upset, his hands on the hood, he kept staring into the car before I touched both his shoulders. "I have to say one thing; you two are so much the same in being stubborn as hell…" I whispered brushing my hands down his back, Lincoln kept looking forward before he turned to face me, his hands touching my face before leaning down to kiss me hard, my hands moved around his waist holding myself close to him, the kiss letting out all his worry and frustration into me.

"I can't have him die, and only care about The Company, I watch this thing kill my mother, and I not watching it take my…" Lincoln pointed to where Michael was sitting, his eyes welling up as I pulled him into my arms holding him tight. "Becca, you, Michael, L.J our baby is all I live for, I can't lose any of you, at all ever!" his words choppy as I rubbed my hands up and down his back.

"Linc, go Talk to Michael, I'm going to come with you, I don't think it's smart, but it's better than being alone and vulnerable…" I spoke softly as Lincoln pulled away from my hug, he nodded.

"I am not having you out of my sight for one moment…" he added brushing his hand down my face, his eyes focused on mine. "Get in the car, and I'll get Michael…" Lincoln said after checking his phone to see it was ringing, he answered it walking off, and I did as he was told, reaching into the big pocket of the dungarees I wore, seeing the gun, and putting it back.

I got out the car quickly standing still holding my belly, it was like every single day it was getting bigger, or maybe it was just me, and having to mostly be on my feet. Lincoln got out the driver's side getting to me holding me close against his chest as Michael and I looked at each other, Fernando was quick to join us, in his hand was the box of smoke bombs that Self was using against us, Fernando now looked at Michael. "We need a way of firing them…" he said while Michael took one out examining it, before placing it back looking around.

"All we need is some hairspray and matches…" his eyes watching Fernando and the box carefully and I sighed.

I was now walking into the hotel with Fernando, my eyes going to him before leaning in front of the counter. "It's twenty five by the hour!" The man said looking from me to Fernando, and my eyes went down to my belly, before glancing to Fernando who started to laugh.

"We don't want a room, I am looking for my sister, and she's about five seven, bright blue eyes, and wouldn't fit in with this fine establishment…" I said sliding a few dollar bills under the glass. I gave him a bright smiled before he took the money smiling back.

"Room three oh eight." He said glancing over to Fernando standing behind me.

"Thank you so much…" I said walking to the stairs, and Fernando was slow to follow me.

"No urinating in the stairwell, my one golden rule…" I head him say as I now held a stiff giggle in the back of my throat. I walked to the map of the layout to the hotel dialling Michael's number quickly.

"They're on the third floor, front of the hotel just the left of the centre…" I said quickly glancing around me; I could feel Fernando standing close behind me.

"Got it, thanks…" Michael hung up, and I now glanced back to Fernando who was looking around, and I rolled my eyes.

"You do know, I'm going to be fine…" I added while he rubbed a hand under his nose watching me. "This is a guy thing isn't it?" I asked folding my arms.

"Sorry Mami, I promise Linc to look after you… Plus I promised you as well, remember?" he said making me nodded.

"Fine, you have a point!" I now watched him going back to the man at the counter, I stood watching.

"Phone up, and tell them what you told us…" Fernando said waving more money, he nodded dialling the phone, I could hear him speak before Fernando put the money under the glass to him, and then I rushed to a homeless person sleeping on the bench.

"Hey, here's one hundred bucks, for you blanket and cap…" I said t him, his eyes lit up throwing me the things snatching the money and I passed them to Fernando going up one set of stairs, and I went up another.

I'd stood back and watched as Gretchen walked past Fernando covered up, he moved quick enough to knock her over dropping her gun, he carried on hitting her, I see Don cowardly avoiding to help, like I knew would happen, I now seeing Gretchen hitting on Fernando, my heart pounded seeing the blood though his shirt, her going for the gun I stepped out from where she didn't see me, my fist moved quick colliding with her face, I could feel my knuckle crack, and it hurt like hell. I used this time of surprise to swiftly push her down the stairs before waving my hand. "Ow, Ow hurt, but totally worth it, ow!" I now look over to Fernando rushing to his side. "Are you ok?" I asked but then looked to him, "Stupid question, but…" I held my hand out helping him up, my hand felt sore, but I knew nothing was broken.

"Yeah, and man you can throw a punch!" Fernando said looking to my hand that was red, but looking ok. "Remind me never to piss you off…" he added while I nodded.

"Ok let's check out the room…" I added while we walked to the room quickly smashing the door open, I saw the laptop open in the dresser, I quickly rushed to look at the screen; I could see the inside of the warehouse. "It's the warehouse…" I said looking back to Fernando.

"The Chip!" he said as we both ran out of the room, well Fernando run with a limp from the pain in his gun shot wound busted open, I waddled as of the baby that was laying in my pelvis sideways.

"It's not there…" Lincoln said as I sat down, I placed my face in my hands, it was hard not to cry, but I kept blaming myself, I couldn't help it at this point, I felt like being sick, but there was nothing to throw up, I glance up seeing Lincoln looking at me.

"I can't deal with this, I can't take another person dying for this stupid black book!" I go to my feet walking away, the phone ringing as Fernando answered it.

"It's Alex…" he said passing the phone to Lincoln, I closed my eyes sucking in a deep breath before ignoring everything, I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want Michael to die, not now, not tomorrow, not ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen **

"Becca, can you keep still your making me dizzy!" Fernando said while I made my four hundredth lap of the main room, I kept my hands on my bump feeling sicker than I was ten minutes again, fixing Fernando up only killed so much time, but Lincoln was still gone.

"I am, I can't, Fernando…" I said feeling my voice breaking, and Fernando rushing to my side, he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his chest, I held into his arms tight trying to keep myself from breaking down completely. "If he doesn't come back in the next five minutes!" I pulled the gun from my pocket as Fernando's eyes went wide taking it away from me.

"Whoa, Whoa Mami, no, his gonna be ok…" Fernando placed the gun on a table as I now paced back and forth more, before my cell phone stop me mid walk.

"Lincoln!" I snapped into the phone my heart was racing as I sat down on the nearest chair.

"Becca, I am going to need you and Sucre to come to the company building…" his voice calm, but I couldn't calm myself down. "Rebecca, everything is going to be ok, I just need you and Sucre here, now…" his voice stressed on the now part as I nodded, even if he couldn't see it, I now closed the phone looking to Fernando.

"We gotta go, to The Company…" I said while Fernando looked confused for a moment. "Now!" I waved my hands as he got up, and we both headed for the other car we had, I got into the passenger seat and Fernando got into the driver's seat looking towards me, he nodded before starting the car and we drove to the building we thought we'd never see again.

When Fernando pulled up, a group of Goons come up to the car, I glanced as one opened my door, and then I looked to the wheelchair, "I'm pregnant, not disabled!" I snapped walking towards the building, Fernando rolled his eyes looking to the company men, his eyes followed me, and I couldn't believe what was going on as I stormed into building. I glared at the woman on the front desk. "Lincoln. Burrows. Where?" I snapped forcing my hands on the desk; the goons behind me now patted my arm carefully.

"Rebecca Finnegan, I have to say it's a surprise to see you, you look so much different from the last time I saw you!" I glanced around to see the General watching me; I placed my hands on my bump watching him.

"I've never seen you a day before in my life!" I spat, my arms folded tight across my chest, his eyes watching mine carefully.

"Oh but you wouldn't remember, you were only three when I last saw you, but then I doubt your father would inform you how he got such a success from his casino…" his voice kept smooth and calm, but I kept still watching him.

"How do you know my father?" I said while the General walked around me slowly.

He stopped in front of me before he looked closely at my face, "Well Rebecca, little fact, I was in service with your father, and when I started this Company…. He was my right hand man, I helped him build his casino, and he helped me start my Company…" he spoke carefully, "you know, you have your father's eyes, and my sister's face…" he stopped talking as I glared to him. "Yes, your mother, is my little sister, and I introduced her to your father…" he spoke calmly again as I breathed hard out my nose.

"I would like to see Lincoln now…" I stated while he nodded pointing towards the elevator, "and don't expect me to start calling you uncle!" I snapped as he pressed the button.

As the General showed me an office door I ran into the room, my aim straight at Lincoln sitting at deck, I wrapped my arms around him before kissing the side of his head, his hand found mine. "Linc, where's Michael?" I asked while he squeezed my hand carefully.

"His being prepped for surgery…" he said simply while I held his hand tight in my own, his eyes looking to a file in his hand.

"Here isn't it…" I replied while Lincoln nodded, my eyes glaring to the General, but Lincoln got my attention.

"Becca, trust me…" Lincoln said as I now looked from him, to the General, my eyes watering up.

"Rebecca, dear, I have as long as you are here, you would be treated as guests…" he said holding his arm out to me, and I stepped back, away from him and Lincoln.

"You sent someone to kill me, you are a, just cos you share some DNA with my mother, doesn't make me welcome here!" I snapped, and Lincoln now glanced up to me, his eyes scanning mine, like he knew something, he couldn't say just yet.

"His ready now…" A woman in scrubs sad poking her head into the room, and I kept breathing in and out.

Lincoln got to his feet now touching my shoulders, his eyes finding mine slowly before I could speak; he kissed me softly, his eyes finding mine again. "Rebecca, I want you to stay with Michael, keep an eye on him." His voice soft a whisper, but still in control, I couldn't argue with him.

"I'll do that…" I placed my hand on his cheek, my eyes kept focused I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and the woman in scrubs leaded me to where Michael was.

I stood beside Michael as the woman was explaining what was going to happen, I kept my hand in Michael's to give him my support, his hand felt weak in mine, my eyes kept on him as he listened. "What hospital am I in?" he asked as I looked to the woman I sucked in a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter right now…" I said as the woman walked off, I could feel him trying to get up, but I lightly pushed him back down.

"I have to get Scylla!" Michael snapped, and I kept holding him down, my eyes flashed deadly at him, but he kept still.

"Michael James Scofield, you are going to get this operation, so that's that!" I watched his eyes, and he gave a small chucked as I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Linc?" he asked, I now placed my free hand on my belly, my eyes looking out the window to see Lincoln and the General in the other room.

"His here, just not in here…" I spoke softly while rubbing my thumb over Michael's hand while watching Lincoln and the General talking.

"So why isn't he in here?" Michael asked me while I stopped looking to them, and was now watching him carefully, my hand never left his.

"I am in here, cos I am a curious thing, plus I thought I'd be better support than Lincoln…" I whispered while I brushed my hand over his head watching Lincoln walking away, my stomach sunk.

After the last of the anaesthetic was injected I stood holding Michael's hand still, I didn't know if it was for my comfort, or to reassure him that it was going to be ok. "I am going to be right out there the whole time…" I sad with a force on smile, he smiled in return.

"And I'm gonna be in here the whole time…" he chuckled as I stepped closer to him, I placed my hand on his face kissing the top of his head carefully, my hand patted his shoulder pulling away, and then I placed Michael's hand on my belly, the baby gave out a small nudge on his hand, he looked to me with a smile.

"My niece, she's gonna be a smart one…" he smiled; I couldn't help but bit back the tears of my fear.

"With you as an uncle, she's gonna be more than just smart…" I added while he placed the other hand on the bump looking to it, his voice getting low and soft.

"Hey little Sara, if I don't get around to seeing you, know your Uncle Mike loves you…"

"don't speak like that, your going to help Linc help make her a volcano, and you will be there for what ever she chooses to do, be ballet, soccer, god even playing the piano, Michael, you are going to live!" I said holding his hand tight in my own.

"Becca, it's time…" the woman said as I kissed Michael's hand, I turned walking out the door, but my eyes never left Michael's my hands holding onto my belly feeling more nervous.

I stood outside, it seemed like I was watching a movie, except without a comfy seat, popcorn, and oh yeah it was my boyfriend's little brother, I placed my hand on the glass watching it happen, I could see the man operating on Michael, I glanced to Michael who didn't seem to be in any pain, my other hand rested on my belly, while I kept looking in trying to keep a positive thought in my head. I closed my eyes resting both hands on my unborn infant. I jumped when feeling someone standing behind me.

"What the hell…" I said while watching the General.

"I always watch, to make sure everything is going ok…" he said while I stood in front of him holding myself straight. "So you're about twenty four weeks?" he asked while I glanced down at the bump.

"Twenty three, and so, if my mother is your sister…" I started to speak as he held a hand up.

"Katrina Rose Krantz, she was born March seventh nineteen fifty three, she has hazel eyes, she likes fish, when she was six she fell over, giving her a scar above her left eye…" he the pursed, "Her nickname for you, was her buttercup daisy…" his voice confident, my eyes watched his closely as he reach into his pocket taking out a photo, it was me as a baby, that much I knew, but the man holding me looking his mid thirties. "That was taken two days after you was born, I was made your god father you know…" he said putting the photo back, I sucked in a deep breath. "Rebecca, you do not have to be scared of me, I am sorry about the misunderstanding with Whytt…" he said as I laughed.

"Well his dead, at the bottom of a river!" I snapped while he nodded, and then he watched me closely. "I don't know what to think of this, but right now, I do not know you, I don't even think I can fully understand anything…"

"Like your brother may have been an officer of the law, but he was also the police liaison to The Company…" he spoke and I stepped back.

"Hey sign me up a contract, oh wait, I don't want to be a part of a scum sucking evil empire!" I snapped trying to keep the stress out of my voice, but his eyes kept focus on me, and I now kept moving back.

"Rebecca, things are not as they seem, you have to understand, plus I am not forcing you to work for me, but for once let me look after my niece, and I believe you are carrying a girl…" he asked stepping forward, and I nodded lightly. "Well after this with Michael, I can get a doctor to cheek you over, I can tell you, we've got medical advances in maternity…" he smile, but my eyes went back to Michael.

"That's nice of you, but after this, I am going to be going far away as physically possible…" I now ignored him watching the Surgery more scared than ever.

I'd seem like I stood there for hours until I heard it, the machine bleeping rapidly, and I knew it wasn't something good, I glanced at the doctors started to rush about like crazy, I could feel my heart pounded as I could hear on thing being said, "We're losing him…" I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. "Get the crash cart…" she added as I placed my hands on the glass, I'd lost all feeling in my stomach as I kept my eyes on Michael.

"Michael… Michael!" I rushed to a door, no one stopped me as I sat on the bed, my eyes focused on him, but I felt like I was going to lose my mind, "Michael, you can't go, Michael think of Linc, think of baby, Michael, don't be a douche bag!" I said quickly trying to avoid the looking at crash cart, "Michael if you see a white light, stay the fuck away from it!" I screamed while the machine symbolized a flat line. "Won't you do something!" I snapped my bottom lip quivering, and my hand held his tightly. "Michael please… don't level us… Please…" I whispered trying to stop myself from crying. A second past, like an hour, but he gasp in air, his eyes opened looking to me.

"Rebecca…" he whispered my name softly as I took a deep breath hugging him carefully. "Becca…" he added while I kept my head down trying to not cry, but it was impossible not to.

I sat on a chair in front of Michael as he was asleep; I placed my head on the bed before closing my eyes. It felt like a few moments when I'd open my eyes to see him smiling at me softly. "You ok?" He asked as I lifted my head up to glance around the room before rubbing my eyes.

"I'm, oh crap…" I stared to see that the General was standing outside, "His gonna tell me that a doctor is ready to see me…" I placed a hand on my belly, but Michael touched my hand with his.

"Becca, go see a doctor…" his voice still weak as I got to my feet, I nodded before seeing Lincoln standing with the General, my hands touched his shoulder.

"Be brave…" I whispered before stepping out pointing to the guard, "Is that even necessary?" I asked while the General glanced to Lincoln.

"Becca, just go see the doctor, I will be with you in a few minutes…" he said while I took in a deep breath, a woman, the same woman that talked me through Michael's operation, was ready to lead me to an examination, to make sure everything was ok with my Baby.

I sat on a table as another woman prepped my belly, I was sitting there with my bump all exposed, it was the first time in days that I'd stopped and really looked at it, but I could see it was growing, my fingers traced my skin, but most of all kept looking up to the window, no one was outside as I now glanced to the woman in the room with me. "I'm Gina, I'll be showing you your baby…" she said with a small smile, she looked old, but then my eyes going to something in her hand, and it didn't look like a normal ultra scanner. "Oh this, it's a four dimensional scan, it will show your baby on the screen, as what it really looks like in the uterus." She smiled, but I kept looking around.

"Can you not start until Lincoln's here…" I said while she prepped my bump, my eyes going to the door, she nodded before stepping back preparing the machine.

My heart finally settles as Lincoln walked into the room, my hands reached out to him as he took them slowly, he was quick to my side while kissing me softly and brushing a hand over my cheek. "So we all ready, I have taken your blood pressure, you need take a break, all this stress had spiked your blood pressure, that isn't good for your baby, you also need to get a better diet, so I suggest you get some bed rest, plenty of fluids." She glanced to Lincoln who was nodded, his hand squeezing mine, he kept an eye on the woman, she placed the device on my belly, unlike my ultra scan, she didn't push the wand into my bump, but glided it over carefully, her eyes turning to the monitor, it was like a wide screen TV and Lincoln gasp as I did. "And this is your little girl…" she smiled while we could see it as clear as if it was right in front of us, the skin was a soft peachy colour, her hands close to her face, her fingers curled every little detail, Lincoln holding my hand staring at the little baby before looking to me.

"Rebecca, I know about your relation to The General…" he said slowly, I was so drawn into the scan I didn't pick it up right away, but I turned to face him.

"Hu!" I glanced again to the little baby on the wide screen, I see her move her hand, her fingers flexed, her foot moving lightly, and I felt the kick.

"Rebecca, my Mother, she, she worked for the Company, with your mother…" he said while I blinked.

"No, my mother was a show girl!" I snapped, but Lincoln shock his head slowly, I now closed my eyes, and I didn't want to hear this. "I, I can honestly say this is been the crappiest day of my life!" I now glanced to his face; he was watching the baby move more, his eyes wide, they looked scared. "But what ever you do, I love you, and I will have to deal with this…" I said as he squeezed my hand, I smiled more to the image of our baby girl, but inside I was screaming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

I was sat on a sofa, I'd been checked into the hotel, The General has flowers place around, I had asked about Michael, but nothing. I sat on the sofa picking around a carefully place fruit basket, inside was a note telling me to relax, also with the DVD of my baby, in reality it was a pretty sweet set up, but I didn't like it, I didn't like not knowing what was going on.

I was watching a rerun of sex in the city with a bowl of ice cream on my belly as the phone rung; I glanced to the phone, but felt myself trying harder to get it without having to get up. Failing miserable, I moved the bowl off my bump and swirled around on the big sofa to pick the phone up. "Becca, it's me…" Lincoln said after I'd answered the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked while I muted the TV and relaxed back on the sofa putting my feet back up before rubbing my belly lightly.

"Miami the guy who took Scylla is here…" he said while I moved the bowl onto the coffee table next to a vase of tulips and lilies.

"So you're gonna give it back to The Company?" I asked while I glance to a Samantha sex scene while titling my head side ways, and pulled a sour face.

"I'm gonna give it back to The Company, so we can walk away from this…" Lincoln said while I focused on his voice now, I could feel the sudden activity of the baby.

"You know, I swear this baby knows your voice, she's going all crazy active when ever she hears you…" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Lincoln chuckled for a moment, "That's my girl…" he whispered, but I could tell his mind was on other things. "How's Michael?" he asked while I swallowed hard, my throat felt suddenly dry.

"I don't know, The Company brought me to a hotel, they gave me flowers, and a fruit basket, this room has everything, like cable, a freeze full of, anyway no information on Michael, or anything!" I snapped while glancing back to the widescreen TV again. "Is Fernando with you?" I asked while I placed my hand into the basket taking out a banana.

"Sucre split!" he said while I glanced at the Banana and placed it back into the basket, with a sudden need never to touch it again. "I left a couple of messages with Mahone, so until he turns his cell phone back on…" he trailed off, my fingertips playing with the spoon in my ice cream.

"So who are you working with?" I asked before moving on the sofa trying to get comfortable again.

"People I don't trust…."

"Lincoln, I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I have a bad feeling, I don't know if The Company are just gonna let us walk away after we give back Scylla…" I said biting my lip slowly.

"Rebecca, I am going to do my best, can you call me, if you hear anything about Michael…" he said slowly, and I stopped biting my lip before feeling my hand brushing over the baby bump once more. "Becca, baby… I love you…" he said and I heard a click as the phone went dead, I placed it down before un muting the TV to carry on watching the Sex in the City show, that I never watched before now.

After a while of watching sitcoms, I'd gotten dressed into a set of clothes in the hotel closet, beating a long sleeved purple top that flatted my baby bump, with some black pants, I slipped on some flat slip on shoes before calling the desk of the hotel, and the General said if I needed anything to call them. "Hello, this is Rebecca Finnegan, in room two twenty, I was wondering if I can hire a car…."

"You have a chauffeur; I can put you through to him." A woman's voice answered me before I could finished, she even started to direct my call quickly.

"Hello Miss Finnegan, where would you like to go and when?" he asked in a pleasant tone that freaked me out.

"I'd like to see The… My uncle please…" I said politely, and I glanced out the window looking at the view, "now would be nice…" I added while I picked up my purse, and looked around the neat room.

"Ok I'll pull the car around, I will be waiting out front in five minutes Ma'am…" he added before hanging up the phone and I swallowed and walked out the door after picking up the key card for the room and my cell phone.

I got into the limo glancing around the place, my hair was down waving around my shoulders as I sat down, the driver closing the door getting to the front, when he closed his door he glanced back to me and smiled. "I phoned your uncle to like him know you are on your way…" he said in a light voice before closing a window separating him from me. In the back of this limo with me was a glass of OJ waiting for me, also a bowl of fresh fruit and other goodies as the limo started to drive I didn't touch anything, I could feel my stomach turning with the nerves I was feeling as I glanced out the tinted windows as the people went about their business, I closed my eyes resting back placing my hands on my belly before feeling the limo stop, the driver to out, and open my door helping me out into the sidewalk, suddenly I had three men walking me into the building as I felt like I was someone important, it felt oddly unsettling being lead up to The General's office.

"Rebecca, you are look glowing, and well rested I see you found the clothes I sent you…" he smiled from his little table with wine and fruit, what was with these people and fruit.

"I'm good, I feel good, I was wondering, if me being so perky full of life, I could see Michael…?" I said while holding my hands in front of my, he glanced up from the table.

"No Michael is fine where he is, and you need to be resting, I heard you have a high blood pressure, it's not good for you baby." He spoke softly.

"I know, but me not knowing what is going on, it's making this a hell of a lot worse…" I said while he nodded taking a sip of his drink, and I kept eye contact.

"You know, I can honestly see your father in you every time I see you, so I am going to say this one thing. Go back to the hotel, relax, even go to the spa on me, and know in a matter of days, when Lincoln returns Scylla, he has a job waiting, you'll have a nice home to bring your little girl up in, L.J will have the best chances of any college he chooses, it will be a good life for you…" he said in a cheerful voice, I sucked in a deep breath. "don't pout, your mother does it, and it makes me get a lump, so just go and look after yourself…" he waved me off, and I spun around heading out the door, I rushed passed the gone to the elevator getting to the limo before being driven back to the hotel, I didn't want to relax I was worried about Michael, and most of all for Lincoln.

"Lincoln, its Becca, when you get this, just know I'm not being told anything, I miss you, I need you…" I closed the phone quickly, I'd felt like my insides were swimming, I placed my head again the glass window closing my eyes, my phone buzzed with a new text message, I'd half expected it to be Lincoln, but it was an unknown number, I glance to the address before grabbing my bag again heading for the door, I was hoping it was answers, or a way to get to Miami.

I'd arrived on time, my eyes glanced around me before looking at the text message again, my eyes wondered around my surroundings before taking in a deep calming breath in and out. I found a bench sitting down before putting on some sunglasses, I kept my wits about me, but most of all I couldn't think who could have contacted me as I wait, I listened to one of the pay phones ringing, getting to my feet I rushed over to it, it was too late as a black van pulled up, I could feel something cover my face, I was lifted up swiftly. "Careful with her!" one of them snapped as I was placed in the van, they drove me away.

I was pulled out the van into another car, I felt the bag pulled off my head, and I looked at Lisa who was watching me. "Try and fight me when the cuffs come off, and my guards with shot you, Cousin!" she snapped as I nodded. She leaned forward clipping the cable tie.

"How long did you know?" I asked flexing my fingers.

Lisa took a deep breath, but her eyes kept focused, "I knew since I started to look up on you, and noticed a lot of things my father never told me about…" she now glanced taking something out of her purse. "Right now, family reunion cut short, if you want to save Michael, his at this address, but it got to be soon, there is a house in the woods, they are wiping his personality, it's how they recruit, so if you want to save him…" she started, but I nodded.

"I am on it, and I won't tell anyone where I got this information!" I said quickly before glancing her over, "To bad we never got to be cousins, I might not have put a gun to you, oh well…" I added looking behind me as I got out of the limo watching it drive away. "Oh thanks for leaving me in the middle of NO WHERE!" I barked as I glanced to the van, "You don't mind dropping me off please…" I asked as one of the men put out a smoke, and nodded to the back of the van.

"Becca, calm down I can't understand a word you are saying!" Lincoln said as I was pacing the room, I couldn't calm down.

"Linc, it's like the invasion of the body snatchers Company style, and Michael, we need to get him out of there!" I repeated slower, but I couldn't stop the stammer in my voice.

"Becca, one more day, just please relax, you don't have to do this to yourself…" he added while I kept moving. "Baby, I need you to relax, one more day ok, I love you…" he hung up and I wanted to throw the phone at the wall before sitting down brushing my hands through my hair, my eyes focused on the coffee table before pushing the fruit basket on the floor watching the content roll all over the place.

I'd found it so easy to by the four by four jeep, most of all that I managed to find the place on the piece of paper Lisa had given me, I felt like a secret agent as I drove quickly to the secluded place, but I kept my eyes about me, I looked a head to see Michael was with his hand on his head, and a buggy like cart thing with two men one holding a gun as a now charged the jeep at it head long, I parked quickly to see Michael looking shocked to see me behind the wheel. "Michael… Get in!" I snapped leaning over to open the door, Michael run jumping into the car as I started to drive away, he was looking back. "You had brain surgery; I think that much physical activity isn't good at all…" I joked while he kept looking back and then to me.

After driving a while I pull over the Jeep, Michael got out walking to a bridge, it was scary for me, I didn't know what they done to him, and I walked out standing beside him as he watched me closely.

"You know, I'm kinda freaking out, and being pregnant and freaked isn't good, so are you a pod person Michael?"

"No, just, Rebecca, I think my mum, I think she's alive…"  


* * *

OK so again, gonna ask for help....  
please asap review with either option  
A,b,c or d....


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Me and Michael walked out of the Vinny's Pizza; I glanced over to the pizza Michael was holding, before glancing at the man I was holding. "So if we take turns sleeping we should be there by tomorrow morning…" Michael said before glancing at the pizza, and then back to me. "I swear you only claim to be a vegetarian to torture Lincoln…" he added looking to the Veggie galore pizza we ordered, and I rolled my eyes glancing down at the map.

"Yes Michael, I really would be like that, anyway, do you think we should call Linc, let him know we are coming…?" I asked while I glanced to the box trying to not think how hungry I was. Michael didn't speak, his eyes kept focus on the pizza box. "Michael he only did it to save you…" I said while looking to his face, my hands dropping the map a little, "I mean do you honestly think, Linc liked you being in Fox River to break him out!" I said while he was going to the driver seat, "Michael you know I would have done the same thing…" I added while he glanced at me.

"Then you'll be wrong as well…" he snapped while opening the driver's side door, and I got into the front passenger seat taking the pizza off him, and quickly grabbed a slice biting into it, feeling the warm sensation.

"Mmm Good…" I whispered while eating it quicker, even if it was piping hot.

"I'll go get you some napkins…" Michael said quickly while opening the door quickly, a bang and Michael window was blown off, "Becca out the car now!" Michael snapped as I threw the pizza slice and box off my lap before jumping out the car, right as the window was blown out, Michael with me, "Run…" He said as I pointed to my belly. "Becca, just do it!" he pushed me as we started to dart away, Michael more pulling me behind him. I didn't dare look back as we ran into a trailer part, and Michael forced me to hide behind one of the trailer's my heart pounding as I glanced down to my belly rubbing it softly, my eyes going over to his.

"I think he was trying to kill us…" I said while taking deep breaths and Michael was rubbing my back carefully, his eyes kept focus on mine as he nodded. "That is not good for my condition…" I added while he nodded again.

"No, but then we need to get to Miami…" Michael said while I glanced to a car, "We can get a ride…" he said walking over to the driver. "Hey where you heading?" he asked while the man glanced to Michael and then me.

"I'm going to work, I work as a truck driver…" he said while I glanced to Michael, and back to the driver.

"Can you take us with you, please...?" I asked while he glanced me over, and then nodded.

"Hop in…" he said as I got into the front seat, and Michael got in the back, and I glanced to the man with a smile he started to drive us away, but I kept an eye out for the man who tried to kill us, holding onto my bag for dear life.

"Thank you…" I said as I got out of the car, I stood with Michael looking around the lot, my hands rested on my belly as I felt the baby moving about some more, my eyes focused to Michael as he stared at my hands. "So what we gonna do? Cos we can't afford a car, and we can't fly." I said while we glanced around the yard, "You need to phone Linc…" I added while Michael looked away from my, and I closed my eyes trying to relax, even if my feet were hurting now.

"Ok I'll call Linc, you go get something to eat, and some drink…" Michael spoke softly as I nodded, I gave his arm a small squeeze before walking away to a store, I walked in slowly, before going over picking up bags of potato chips, some bottles of water, some sandwiches, and chocolate, I glanced around the store before quickly paying for what I got, the man behind the counted placed them in a plastic bag passing me it, his eyes scanning me over before giving me my change, I walked out quickly seeing the police car, my eyes finding Michael talking on the phone before rushing to him.

"Michael…" I called while getting to his side, I placed my hands on his arm, and now glanced behind up. I now glanced to the phone and then to Michael as he hung up, we walked around the back of the trucks, my eyes shifting quickly.

We both saw the driver, his was quite large, but I took a deep breath, and Michael stepped forward, "Sir Can I ask where you're going?" he asked while I kept close to him.

"Dallas…" he replied, he walked passed us as Michael and me followed him.

"Do you mind if we hitch a ride, I've got one hundred bucks, gas money?" he said holding up the notes and I swallowed standing close to Michael, my hands holding his arm.

"Please…" I felt the panic in my voice; his eyes quickly glanced over my belly, his eyes going to Michael.

"There isn't room up front, so if you want to ride together, you have to be back here!" He stated as I now glanced behind us, and Michael passed him the money.

"That's fine…" he said quickly. The man now opened up the back o the truck, Michael got in first before helping me in, that looked awkward as my belly made it hard for me to move so easily, so he help me as well, he quickly passed Michael some blackest.

"Get comfortable, it's gonna be eight hours until we stop again…" he stated as he looked to Michael, his eyes wide, "you look after her…" he said to Michael as I felt a smile creep on my face as we got into the truck, and now I started to move things so we could sit down, placing the carrier bag, and my bag down before sitting down, and Michael passed me a blanket.

The truck stared to drive as I now moved closer to Michael, I placed the food down behind us handing him a bottle of water, he took it carefully before glancing down placing a hand on my belly, his eyes focused on mine before glancing to his hand. "Rebecca, when we get to Miami, I understand if you want to find Linc, and be with him." He said as I kept watching his face, my eyes kept focused on him before getting a bottle of water for myself.

"Right now, I'm not quite sure, it's just everything is getting complicated, and his my father's closest friend, The General, his my mother's brother, but that man shot a gun at me, I don't think he cares much for my safety…" I said while Michael did a double take.

"Did you even know, that he was your uncle?" he moved his hand off my belly. I didn't know what to say.

"Well I grew up in Vegas, I don' remember ever seeing him, but then he remembers me, he knows way too much about my mom…" I pursed, my eyes going to Michael before glancing away again. "According to Lincoln, my mom, and your mom, worked together…" I said slowly while he sighed.

"My mom baked cookies, she played soccer with us in the yard after school, she was my mom, and I can't see her working for The Company…"

"I know the feeling, I mean, I remember my mom going to shows, telling me to stop picking on my little sister, also she told me bedtime stories, I mean she was my mom…" I now glanced to Michael taking his hand in mine, "Did you read he file?"

"Yeah it was just medical records, saying she had the operation like mine, who couldn't say they took her to a house in the woods, introduced her to a friendly shrink, it's the only way to explain how she could sit back, and watch her sons get hunted down like dogs!" he replied as I closed my eyes trying to breathe.

"Michael what if she didn't know?" I said while he looked to me, his eyes focused.

"She knew…"

"Maybe it was over her head…" I said squeezing his hand, all my energy trying to help him.

"Maybe she didn't care…" he added while I took another sip of the water before glancing around the truck. An awkward silence filled the air, "I just don't know why the General waited so long to drop this bomb on us…" he said while I watched him.

"Well it Kinda makes sense, if you really think about it, he didn't tell you about her, not telling me about my family, cos they wanted me to no be involved in it, like my brother, and my sister…" I now took my hand back placing the lid on the bottle and Michael brushed a hand down my face.

"Now he's got a use for me, the 'Friendly Shrink' I said taking in a deep breath, and you have a great mind ready to use…" I added as Michael took my hand again, his eyes focused on mine.

"We both would have valued to him…" he said.

"And the company, and turning Lincoln into another Agent Goon!" I added while fighting tears in my eyes.

"One big happy Company family…" Michael added pulling me into a hug, and I kept my eyes closed trying to calm down.

We sat there for a few moments, the silence engulfed us but soon I glanced around, "You know, it's my birthday tomorrow…" I said to Michael as he passed me a sandwich, I took it carefully before opening it.

"Your birthday…" he added while looking to a bag of potato chips opening them.

I nodded, "Yup, tomorrow I officially turn twenty eight…." I bit into the sandwich, chewing a little before swallowing. "Yup, October twenty seventh…" I replied while Michael looked around the truck.

"Well it's a bit last minute, but what would you like?" he smiled as I giggle lightly. "Seriously…." He added.

"Well I would like. A nice bed, some peace and quiet, and maybe a pony…" I laughed, "When I was seven, I said to my mom, I wanted a pony, and she told me I would have to wait and see." I said with a smile, "On my birthday, I didn't get a pony, but I got a puppy, a little golden retriever, I was seven, mad I didn't really like dogs, so she gave it to my sister, and then I wanted the dog!" I said as Michael laughed at me, he nodded.

"Well it was my sixth birthday, Dad was long gone, so it was mom me and Linc, but she was giving me my present, my one present, and I knew, I just knew it was the Millenium Falcon!" he said in all dramatic, I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"My brother had two of those…" I said while eating more of the sandwich.

"Of course he would…" he added while I shrugged, "Anyway I'd been bugging my mom for week, ad the package was the right size, and I ripped up the paper to see A bird house!" he sighed, and I now laughed, "Just like you and the pony, it wasn't even a bird house, it was a build your own kit thing."

I placed my hand on his arm, "I am so sorry…" I said while feeling my baby move, it was like she was listening to him, "I think little Sara is going to not get a dog, or a bird house!" I stated.

"A bird house kit…" he corrected as he touched the bump, "I'll get you a pony…" he added as I laughed more. "Anyway I didn't talk to her for days…" he added while I kept eating listening to his story. "Any when she finally got me to open it, I put I together, piece by piece, and it was the first thing I ever built and I loved it, she knew I would…" he added while watching me carefully. "She knew me better than I knew myself…" he added while I shrugged.

"Mom's normally do, like right now, my baby, she loves hearing you and Linc speak, cos she is so active around you guys…" I spoke while he placed a hand on the bump feeling the movement.

"I know this sounds strange, even if I've not seen her for twenty three years, a part of me feels like she still does…" he added while I pursed mid bite and placed the food down. In the purse of silence, we could hear police sirens, and the truck slowly down, my eyes went to Michael, as he looked at me. We both in that moment didn't know what to say or do.

We could hear the talking, but the door of the back of the truck opened, we ducked down hiding, but then we could hear the driver yelling and the door shut again, Michael and I started to walk closer to the front before hearing the gun shot, it made my heart jump as Michael pulled me back lightly, I didn't know what to do. "I think we should call Lincoln!" I said while holding my belly, my eyes closed for a moment getting comfortable.

"No signal, must me we're in the middle of no where…" he said while I now glanced around looking to Michael walking. "I think I saw a side door here somewhere!" he talked more to himself than me.

"So what you expect me to jump out a moving truck? Hello, twenty three weeks expecting!" I said while he was trying to force the side door open, he turned around to face me.

"Don't worry; I'll have a plan…" he said while I kept still watching him, thinking like he normally does, my eyes focused on him. "Can you help me move this?" he added as I got up and moved the other side of a machine, I then pulled, as he pulled.

"Michael, not to burst a bubble, but I am a meek little girlie girl, who can't do shit…" I now stepped away as he glanced at around.

"Maybe you don't have to…" he said with a smile, and I nodded before looking to what he was looking at. He picked up the bar thing, placing one end on the wall, the other on the machine in front of the door, I watched as he set it up, and was cranking a handle, I watched carefully as the handle broke.

"Thank don't sound good…" I said as she threw it down on the ground turning to face me quickly, "I'm just saying!" I added holding my hands up.

"You know I can get this fixed?" he said while he started to set up something else, I helped where I could, but mostly watched him as he did all the little things, I was still more worried about the jumping out of a moving truck, but right now had a little more to worry about as I now watched him starting to do a pulley system that was going to pull a box of water bottles, onto the metal beam, to knock the machine opening the side doors. It was crazy how it all feel like dominos, but the fact that Michael jumped out quickly, holding his hands. "Becca jump!" he shouted as I felt the truck slowly down, and then Michael was running still holding his hands out. "Rebecca trust me!" he yelled.

"Oh fucking hell…." I jumped quickly landing on top of Michael, I glanced over him before we both got to our feet, and started to run like crazy. I kept rushing forward over the hill not looking back for the fact I knew the man had a gun, I left my purse in the truck, and I felt like I was gonna puke, cos the baby had gone spazzo, it didn't like me doing all this running.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked as we pursed for a moment I burped holding my mouth and nodded, as he placed a hand on the baby bump, he moved it feeling the kick. "I think she's pissed…" he added.

"Well I did kinda jump out of a moving Truck…"

"Well we better move, come on." He said holding my arm and we rushed down to a bunch of warehouses, and I glanced around feeling lost.

"What is it, with us and abandoned warehouses…?" I said as Michael glanced behind us to see if the man was still chasing us. He pulled me into one as I now glanced around the warehouse, Michael looking around. "We're not gonna make it back to the truck!" I said as I glanced around scared, Michael handed me a broken pipe. "What the use is this gonna do me?" I held it up.

"I'll be back in a minute…" Michael said walking off leaving me alone; I swallowed my fear, and held the pipe close to my chest.

"Michael, you're being a douche bag again!" I called as he went off, I held the pipe, but kept still I could hear noises, but I kept still, I wasn't sure what to do as I heard walking, and then a smack as the man following us fell and smashed his head.

"Are you all right?" Michael asked as I threw the pipe away from me, my eyes watching his stepping close to the man lying on the ground.

"I'm ok, just you scared me…" I said walking to his side, I now stared down at the man feeling nervous. "Hey maybe you should check his wallet…?" I said pointing to the body.

"Some form of ID…" Michael replied reaching down and taking it from his inside pocket.

"Or you know, money, and stuff, and how you know it was gonna be there?" I said as the man suddenly breathed in sharp. "Oh he ain't dead…" I added.

"General Krantz should know better, than to send people to kill me!" Michael snapped, but the man coughed.

"The General didn't send me…" his voice was weak, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Who did? Who sent you?" Michael asked, his voice focused, but I kept looking to the man, and then sighed.

"I think he dead now…" I pointed to him, and Michael got to his feet looking to me with wide eyes. "What I am just saying you kinda killed him…" I felt Michael pulling my arm away, and I glanced back to the body. "Michael, are we going back to the truck?" I asked, and he nodded.

"We gotta get to Miami…" he said while I felt his hand in mine, we left the warehouses, and I didn't know what to believe anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

I'd opened the door to the small apartment, I'd used the spare key that was hidden in a light fitting outside the door, and Michael glanced as I walked in and he followed I closed the door slowly as I glanced around. "This is my friends Jill's house, her and her husband only bring the kids here for summer break…" I said standing next to Michael as he glanced to the family photos on the wall, and I smiled, "That Jill, and her Husband, Robert, two kids, Gabby and Peter…" I said while he looked to me.

"You think you and Linc will be doing this?" he asked as I shrug.

I now glanced around the apartment, "Want anything to eat? I'll see if they have anything…" I walked into the kitchen area.

"Well the sun, sea, and funny matching outfits…" he said as I burst into a fit of giggled.

"I doubt, plus I love Lincoln, but I am not going to dress him and L.J a like, plus I don't even know if I want to be pregnant again, this one is enough!" I added placing a bottle of water in front of him; he took it watching me closely.

"Do you want this baby?" he asked as I twisted the cap off my own water bottle I watching him closely.

"I don't know what to say to that, but I am happy…" I glanced to my baby belly, and then back to Michael, "Oh the computer is just in the other room, I'm gonna go use the bathroom…" I now walked away, my hands gripping my bump as I walk through the place, and tried to remember what it was like to have a life.

I'd gotten out of the bathroom to see Michael still sitting at the counter, he was looking to the slip of paper we found on the dead man, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Look what I figured out…" he started as I looked over his shoulder as he'd drawn on the paper, "Yesterday, he found us on interstate ten near route four, in Arizona…"

"And the MS is you… wait m and s… that sounds kinky…" I giggled as he turned around staring at me carefully. "Sorry…" I added.

"The rest could mean anything…" Michael said glancing at the piece of paper and I took a deep breath.

"Well I'll go Google Rockwell and we can figure this out…" I said walking over to the computer turning it on, I glanced back to Michael.

"Assuming Lincoln hasn't already figured it out, his got Company resources at his fingertips, once his got his mind set on something…"

"I know him as well Michael, and I am going to do this, you don't stress to much, remember you had brain surgery…" I lightly tapped on the keyboard starting to get an internet browser up to start looking.

"I don't understand why you are sticking around me with?" Michael said out loud as I turned quickly to face him.

"Cos you've started to grow on me…" I added while I smiled turning back to the computer screen.

"I'm gonna text Lincoln and as him to meet us." Michael said as I started to look at the search engine, and Michael typed on his phone, his eyes looking to me as I kept typing and looking. "If you want to leave me, and be with Linc, I do understand Becca…" he added while I stopped typing and turned to face him.

"Michael, I am going to help you, as I don't want the company to have Scylla back, and if I have to upset the father of my baby, we'll he'll get over it if he really loves me…"

He nodded before I got to my feet, "You ready?" he asked as I now placed my hands in my pockets, I felt weird placing my hands in my pocket of the purple long sleeve top I was still wearing and black pants, "Also I need to get you a cake…" he added as I raised my eyebrow. "Happy birthday!" he said before nudging me towards the door.

Standing at the marina I was eating a chocolate chip muffin, I glanced around the area standing next to Michael, I was worried, but felt disappointed when I see Alex coming towards us, and Michael let out a sign seeing the man instead of his brother.

"Hey Alex…" I said waving lightly; he glanced from me, to the muffin. "Birthday Muffin," I added as Alex glanced to Michael.

"It's good to see you're both in one piece…" he said glancing to the muffin again, "Happy Birthday Rebecca…" he added as I picked more at the muffin.

"Where's my brother?" Michael asked as I now stepped closer to them both, and Alex glanced to me, and then back to Michael.

"His not coming," he said looking to Michael.

I looked to Alex, "so you're working with him now, working for The Company, again!" I added while he glanced to me.

"I came here to give you a warning…" Alex snapped as I stepped back eating more of the muffin.

"Could of save you the trip, cos we're seeing this through…" Michael said as Alex looked to me, and I was trying to ignore the macho stand off.

"That's the thing, you two don't know what you've walk in on…" Alex said while I glanced to Michael, "Your mother, we believe has Scylla, and who ever wants it has to go through her…" Alex explained as I bit my thumb.

"I need to talk to my brother." Michael said as I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to be calm with him.

"His not coming!" Alex said while I bit my lip looking to my hand that I'd dropped the muffin I was holding. "His too busy trying to stay alive after your mother tried to kill him!" he added as I felt my knees give way, I feel and Michael was quick to hold me up. "And if you stay she's going to try and kill you!" he snapped as I glanced up from Michael's arms.

"What are you doing here Alex?" I asked while getting my balance back and Michael kept his eyes on Alex now.

"I need any information that you might have, anything you can give us to help us…"

"Yeah so you can run to the General and tell him, I don't think so!" I glared to Alex as he nodded.

"Look Alex all I can tell you is that, I want to see the company burned to the ground…" Michael said holding me, and Alex nodded walking away.

"Alex, can you tell Linc, I'm ok…" I said quickly and he nodded.

"Also Michael, I'm sorry about you mother…" he turned walking away, and I now glanced to Michael.

"Michael Scofield, no offence, but your mother is a bitch!" I added while we started to walk back to the apartment, and I rubbed my arms carefully.

Sitting back at the apartment I glanced over the computer screen, "so they guy posing as a cope, h was sent by my mother…" Michael said standing behind me as I kept typing on the computer before smacking it.

"Don't you, no responding me, you piece of Microsoft crap!" I snapped smacking the side of the monitor before turning to face Michael, "Oh yeah, cop posing mother sent…" I added while looking back to the computer.

"But it seems who ever he was, he was meant to transport us somewhere, not kill us…" he laughed dryly, "Makes me feel a little better she didn't want us killed." He added while I wrote down an address from the computer search.

"Rockwell Avenue south of Miami…" I added as Michael looked to me, and nodded.

"Come on…" he added as I glanced to the chair, and then him.

"Ok…" I got up heading to the door with him.

Walking up the stairs I'd stopped and looked to the parking garage, "ok here we are, we just need B…" I said while Michael looked around. "Oh there it is…" I added walking to the place on the note, I now glance around the place, and Michael glanced to me walking behind me slowly.

"B23 this is it," Michael now looked to the car, and I lightly kept a look out around us, it was weird, again I wasn't used to this kind of thing. I started to look around for keys, and Michael took a radio aerial to slip into the window to unlock it.

"Most people end up in prison because of crime; you go to prison and learn it off of Fernando…" I said watching him.

"Becca, I've had a good impression on Sucre…" he added when the car unlocked got in, unlocking my side, and I quickly got into the passenger seat, and then started to look around.

"Oh I think I found something…" I pulled the case out and put it on my lap as I opened it, I glanced inside, "Well we have car keys. There you go!" I passed them to him with a smile, "A map to an airport, and oh, great a gun, very shiny…" I closed the case looking to Michael.

"So we have a map to the Everglade Memorial Airport, and I was thinking this." He pointed to the sixteen thirty, "Is four thirty military style, and who ever this V S is, his flying in, not out…" Michael said as I now looked back to the gun.

Michael was driving us the airport I glanced out the window, and turned to face Michael, "Ok if we have time today, can I get myself something nice to eat, oh and maybe have some form of shower…" I added while Michael looked to me, he smile small before nodding.

"You're the birthday girl, the big two eight…" he laughed more as I slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey Mr three oh…" I added when he stopped laughing, a phone started to ring, "It's not me…" I added holding my hands up.

"no smarty pants, it's coming from the case!" Michael said as I opened it up, and then glanced to the screen.

"Private number…" I said while Michael kept his eyes on the road.

"Put it on loud speaker…" he said while I pressed the button, I now glanced to Michael and then back to the phone. "Hello!" he said towards the phone.

"Michael…" the phone went dead, and I glanced to the phone, and then to Michael, and back to the phone again.

"I know that voice…" I said while Michael looked at me quickly before looking back to the road.

Michael kept his attention on the road, but my hands were shaking, "how you know that voice?" he said while I bit my thumb nail.

"It was the voice of my mother's best friend…" I added while I stared at the phone, "I never knew her name, but my mom called her Rosie…" I stopped biting my nail before looking to Michael.

We pulled into the parking lot I quickly rushed out the car running to the office, Michael rushing behind me, "Oh now you run fast…" he joked as I spun around quickly.

"I need to pee…" I snapped while rushing into the ladies room, and when I come out Michael was waiting for me.

"Who ever this VS is, his flight lands in less than thirty minutes, so we need to look at the flight log…"

I raised my eyebrow watching Michael, "I'll see what I can do…" I walked slowly to the man at the desk, I smiled sweetly, "Excuse me, but there is a sign, saying I can learn to fly here. Do you have a brochure I can look at?" I kept my eyes focused on his with my smile bright.

"I'll have to call you back…" he said to the person he was on the phone with before looking to me, "sure I should have one around here somewhere." He got up looking around as I walked further down the desk quickly glancing back to Michael who was taking the flight log, and the man got back to me handing me the information, but stared to my belly.

"Learn to fly, it looks cool…" I said before tapping him on the shoulder, "thank you…"

I walked back to Michael folding the pamphlet into a paper aeroplane, before looking over Michael's shoulder. I glanced to the window feeling my heart pound, "Michael…" I said while glancing around.

"I just need a minute…" he replied, I slapped him upside the head.

"Erm I like to not bed dead!" I snapped while he looked down the list.

"Vincent Sandinsky!" Michael said while I now pulled him away, he followed me as we rushed away.

I was standing in waiting, Michael only told me I was going to pose as a doctor, and go to collect Vincent Sandinsky, and I waited until a security officer tapped my shoulder, "Doctor Rebecca Finnegan?" he said lightly as I nodded, "you can come with me to the person in need…" he said as I got up following him to a car getting in, and I felt nervous as he drove me to the north of the airport.

I got out of the car as the passengers started to get off the plane. "Vincent Sandinsky?" I called as a man look at me, I placed my hand on his arm, "I am here to talk about some worries you might have had on your flight…" I started as Michael pointed a gun at him.

"Vincent Sandinsky, this is Michael Scofield…" I said quickly putting my hand in his pocket taking it phone placing it in mine.

"Car now!" Michael snapped to him, and I rolled my eyes.

I carefully placed my hand on his back, "please just do what he says…" I whispered as he moved going into the backseat as I glared at Michael, "Don't have to be jerk off!" I now closed the back door getting into the driver's seat; Michael got into the back as I started the car and started to drive.

"Please, don't hurt me…" Vincent whimpered as I took a deep breath keep driving ignoring the pounding of my heart or the speeding behind us.

"We won't, but they will…" Michael said watching the car behind us, and I kept my focus on the road. Michael talked with Vincent, but I didn't pay much attention I was too busy trying to not be run off what little road I had, I could feel my palms starting to sweat as I kept my eyes forward, my baby was kicking me, maybe she couldn't take this as much as I could.

"Michael I'm kinda running out of road!" I said while I kept my eyes forward, I felt like I was gonna be sick.

"Head for them hangers!" Michael said as I now did as he told me, I kept drying, my eyes focused as I felt like I was going to keep this man with us. I forced my foot on the break as a black SUV pulled up in front of us, I felt like my heart had stopped beating.

"Get out the car, NOW!" a man barks, they held gun at us, and I turned to look at Michael.

"Michael, what do we do…?" I asked over Vincent panicking like a little girl, that was really annoying me, as we started to get out of the car.

"On the ground now!" he barked again, I stepped out, my eyes glazed over, "On the ground now!"

I coughed, but slowly got on my knees holding my hands in the air, Michael got down next to me, his hands up, but I felt my stomach churning, over hearing conversation didn't make me feel better.

"What do we do with them?" one said to the other.

"Kill them!" the answer was swift as I kept my eyes closed, this didn't feel right, and I tried to stop the need to cry, but my stomach wasn't helping me.

Te first shot scared me, but when I didn't feel anything when the second one went off I opened my eyes to see Michael moving me as someone was snipering the men who was about to kill us, it was Alex as I slowly got to my feet with the help of Michael, my eyes scanning around seeing Lincoln in the car. He got out starting to walk towards up, and I quickly rushed to him, he grabbed me in his arms kissing the top of my head.

"You ok?" he asked me softly, and I nodded, "Are you ok?" he snapped to Michael.

Michael looked from me to Lincoln as I stepped away standing beside Michael, "We're ok, thanks to you I can say." He added while I glanced from brother to brother, and for once felt torn in two on what I should do. I watched as Don took Vincent from the SUV.

"Lincoln…" I said softly, but Michael stepped in front on me. Lincoln glared to him as his eyes went from him to me.

"What are you going to do Linc? Shot me." Michael said while Lincoln's eyes focused on him.

"I told you not to come Michael, I am doing this for us, for the family…" his eyes shifted to me who kept back, "Hey you've even turned my girlfriend against me…" his voice pained, and I kept still.

"You think this is over Lincoln, it's not over by a long shot!" Michael's voice was hard, and I couldn't believe it was the same brother's talking. Lincoln didn't respond to Michael, his eyes kept focused on mine before heading back to their silver SUV, I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and this was officially the worst birthday ever.

"Rebecca, look after yourself…" he whispered before getting into the SUV and driving away, I clutched my hand close to my chest before falling down, I felt the tears breaking out.

Michael was quickly to hold me as I held onto him sobbing my heart out, his hand brushing down my hair, "Shh, it's gonna be ok, Becca, you got his phone?" Michael asked as I nodded taking it out of my pocket, Michael helped me into the passenger seat, he got into the driver's seat and drove us back to the apartment.

I sat down with the phone in my hand, "Did you say, he said, he didn't know your mom?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" he asked sitting beside me, his had carefully placed on my knee as I looked to the phone again.

"We they have to be, twenty or so emails going back and forth between them…" I said showing him the phone, and Michael glanced over it quickly. "They don't just know each other, they're working together…" I added while looking through.

"Question is on what?" Michael asked, and I reach over taking his cell phone on the counter, and then passed it to him slowly.

"Want me to call him, or you?" I said, Michael looked to me, and then moved his hand off my knee as I dialled the number.

"Hello Michael!" Lincoln snarled down the phone,

"Linc it's me, I just wanted to tell you, I wanted to say that Vincent, he knows your mother, emails sent, it seems like they work together…" I said quickly feeling a lump in my throat.

"Ok, and Becca…" he started but pursed, "I love you, I know that you are scared about me joining the company, but Becca, I don't. I just want to be able to walk away from this, me, you L.J and our baby to have a life, to be able to live in peace." He pleaded as I took a deep breath.

"But I'm sorry Lincoln, it's not right giving Scylla back, I have to go…" I pursed trying to not cry, "I love you too…" I hung up the phone placing it down before the tears burned down my cheek, and Michael hugged me again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

I stood in the warehouse watching Michael, he told me to keep a safe distance from him as he mixed up a scary concoction, I glanced out the window thinking what on earth Lincoln was doing at this moment, or maybe I was just trying to keep my mind off the fear that maybe we wasn't as solid as I thought we was, in the last few days I could feel my heart aching to be near him again, to share a bed, to hold him close to me, to feel his hands in my hair, his voice whispering how much I mean to him, and thinking of all of this was what really made me feel sick, I placed my hands to my belly feeling my daughter move about, she missed her daddy, and I could feel in how little movement she made, how less active she had become. "Hey don't be mad at me, it's not my fault!" I snapped while I rubbing the bump more trying to ignore the fact I'd been crying too much last night, that I slept on a bed with Michael, as I wouldn't stop crying, or that I had Michael hold me like an infant. I now glanced down to the phone of Vincent as I walked to Michael standing by his side, I glanced down at what he was doing, "you ready?" I asked while he placed the bag down looking to me.

"Is that Sandinsky's phone?" He asked as I nodded before placing it down on the table after putting it back together.

"Good luck…" I said lightly as Michael brushed a hand carefully over my face, I walked away going to the car, I sat down in the driver seat while placing my forehead on the wheel, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, I listened carefully, I remembered what I had to do, but right now I was scared, I wanted to be away from all of this, but I didn't want Michael to be on his own anymore. I glanced behind me, I didn't know what to expect, but I trusted Michael enough to know anything he planned would work.

I watched as the SUV pulled up, and I waited like Michael said, it was simple my part, but when he waved me, I drove quickly past the warehouse, and just like Michael said, they rushed back to their SUV to follow, I stopped quickly, as I see them starting to get out coughing, I revered close popping the trunk, I got out the car looking to Michael lifting his mother, I help put into the trunk before slamming it shut. I got into the passenger seat as Michael got into the driver seat watching me carefully, "you did great…" he said before starting the car, I nodded, but glanced behind I couldn't forget that woman, but all this time she was Lincoln's mother, I shuddered before watching Michael drive us back t the apartment.

I helped Michael bring her into the apartment, duck tape her to a chair, as he sat in one across from her, his eyes kept watching as she slowly stirred and awoke.

"All right," Michael said when she was looking to him, and she sighed, "Where's Scylla?"

"You don't honestly think I'm gonna answer that do you?" she replied as I stood up looking out the window, "Rebecca, I have to say you look lovely just like your mother when she was your age?" she said with a smile, "even if your expecting Lincoln's baby…" she muttered, "Lincoln's lead you both down a dark path…" he voice disappointed.

"I made my own choices…" he said while watching her, and she let out a sign.

"The wrong ones!" she snapped while I kept looking out the window, I didn't know what to think.

"I don't think so, now I'll ask once again, where's Scylla?" Michael's voice snapped, and I moved to a chair sitting down, placing my hands on my stomach watching Michael. I'd zoned out before seeing Michael getting to his feet walking away, I quickly got my feet to follow him before Christina got my attention.

"Rebecca, you really do look lovely…" she said as I closed the door looking to Michael who was fuming.

"I don't know!" Michael said pulling his hands over his head, "I don't know." He repeated as I now placed my hands down his arms hugging his back lightly. "Maybe I should have followed her, or…" he pursed rubbing his face now.

"Michael I need you to sit down for a minute…" I said watching him do so I kneeled in front of him awkwardly, my eyes focused on his, "I can try and talk to her, I mean I've known her most of my childhood, so maybe I can be better for it…" I said getting to my feet.

"Ok…" he whispered as I got to my feet patting his shoulder before going back into the room.

"Hello Rebecca, you know I've not seen you since you high school graduation." She said softly as I sat down in front of her, and I placed my hands on my knees. "I can remember your speech." She smiled and I took a deep breath trying to focus.

"Look I don't know what to say to you, if I'd know, I'd…"

"Rebecca, your father was the lucky one, he had a double life, no one new him or your mother were company, it made it easier for them to live semi normal lives, not telling you as children, but then your brother choose The Company, even your sister, she married the prime minister of India's son, not too long ago…" Christina kept her eyes on me, "She's expecting too you know…" she said as I sucked in another deep breath.

"What do you think of me, I mean all my life you was like Aunt Rosie, not Christina Scofield, I mean, I knew you!" I glanced to the door, "I thought I knew you…

Christina leaned forward, she watched me closely, "you know when you was born, me and your mother, Katrina we made a running joke, of you and Michael getting together, joining our families…" she spoke carefully, "Your mother is my dearest friend, we even found it amusing we had the same middle names, and our names, sounded similar, me Christina, her Katrina, so she nicked named me, Rosie, so no confusion would happen…" she said now glancing around, "you and Michael meet once, but you wouldn't remember, no would he, we come to Vegas, it was a vacation to them, work for me, and I remember, that you was two, Michael four, and Lincoln was eight…" she sounded bitter talking Lincoln's name, "you and Michael, it was so amusing to watch you two, it was like you didn't need to speak, cos you knew what the other was saying, Lincoln on the other hand didn't fit in, and you ended up pushing him about, he didn't like you one bit, and now here you are, pregnant with his baby…" her voice cool, even cruel, "But I can see a glint in your eye, something that I know too well, you don't like being pregnant…" I jumped to my feet, before I could think of a response I rushed out the room going back to Michael.

"That Woman, she's, she's pure evil!" I snapped moving to the bed sitting down while Michael watched me.

"What happened?" he asked sitting by my side, his hand touched my eyes, my face looking to his, before he moved his hand, and I let out another grunt.

"Well, she kept telling me, that we've meet when I was two and you was four, we was playmates, and Lincoln hated me!" I now closed my eyes, and laughed, "I knew there was a reason Lincoln hated Vegas…" I added while watching the ceiling lying on my back.

"Ok, I'm gonna go talk, you stay in here…" he said while I nodded, he walked out as I kept still in the bed, thinking everything over.

"He played with trucks; you took apart the television…" I heard Christina say, and I got up walking to the door, I over listened carefully, "you always knew it in your heart but had no one to confirm it, Lincoln, his not your brother…" she said, I felt like gagging holding myself up with the doorframe. I close the door now walking in to block out the conversation I didn't want to hear, I laid back down on the bed before curling in on myself, I tried to think, but right now it was getting more and more like I was in a soup opera.

I heard the yelling and the screaming as I rushed out the room, Michael was running the bath, and holding Christina over the steam rising, my eyes widen as I felt my knees get weak, Michael was yelling until she answered him, Michael's eyes finding mine as I bit my lip, I shock my head walking away from him.

I stood in the living room before I heard the bathroom door shut, and Michael walk close to me, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he said as I now turned to face him, my eyes on his, "I just don't know what to think…" he whispered as I now placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Just go, go find my Lincoln, please…" I said while Michael quickly hugged me.

"Just keep an eye on her, and if she gives you any trouble, if she…" he pointed to the gun on the counter.

"I understand Michael please just go ok…" I whispered while he left me alone, with the evil wicked witch of the west.

I sat on the sofa, I glanced to the clock before, "Rebecca…." I glanced to the hallways, "Rebecca…" again I got to my feet opening the bathroom door.

"What!" I replied as she glanced up at me.

"Oh please leave that door open." She said looking up to me from the floor, her eyes studying mine.

"I'm really not in the mood, cos when you say something like that, it doesn't settle well with me…" I added while standing in the doorway.

"I wasn't lying, Lincoln was adopted, you should thank me…" she said weak, but I stepped forward carefully.

"Why should I thank you?"

She gave me another of her sick smiled, and I rolled my eyes to walk away, "Your mother wanted to Adopt Lincoln, but your father wasn't having it, cos Aldo felt it was his need to take Lincoln in…" she said while I rolled my eyes.

"Un fricken believable, so your saying, hey if it wasn't for me, Lincoln could have been your big brother and not Michael's!" I mimicked a happy voice, "you really are fucked in the head, and that isn't a professional diagnosis…" I held my hand on the door handle.

"But then again Rebecca, I can see a little part of you wished that was true…" she whispered as I shock my head slamming the door behind me and storming back to the living room to get the gun, I'd sat down playing it in my hands carefully.

I hear something smash as I get to my feet, "Christina…" I called walking into the hall, I held the gun in my hand as I opened the bathroom door, it was like a flash how she gotten the gun off me before I regained myself.

"Don't move!" she said pointing the gun at me, "Or I'll kill you both!" she added while I kept still, I didn't look at the gun but to here.

Christina walked me into the living room as she kept the gun in my back; her phone rang as she answered it, having a brief conversation with someone with the same name as fabric softener. When she hung up she pushed the gun into my back. "Down, I said down!" she spat as I glanced quickly to her, but got down on my knees slowly, I felt like I was going to be sick, stress of any kind did that to me, but I kept quiet doing as she told me.

"you know Michael will never forgive you…" I said while she duck taped me to the counter, my eyes kept focused on her, "I doubt my mother will ever want to speak to you again!" I snapped.

"Well your mother, is on what I am doing, so I doubt you know what she wants, and what I am willing to do to get it!" she finished tying me, and she placed the gun behind my head. "Just saving the world, from another child of Lincoln…" she said as I heard the gun click, she pulled the trigger again.

"Guns are hard to use without bullets!" I said with a smirk on my face, my eyes kept forward, as she grunted.

"You're lucky I don't have time for this!" she snapped putting duck tape over my mother, I felt the butt of the gun hitting me on the back of the head, and I knew she left when I come to a few moments later.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Sitting on the floor on the apartment I glanced around, I couldn't scream for help due to the duck taped mouth, I couldn't move much do to the baby bump, I was stuck on the floor and my only hope was Michael coming back, plus I really needed to pee. As I sat on the floor singing I don't know what to do with myself, I heard a noise from the front door as I turned my head around to try and see who it could be, I would of called, but one couldn't and two was scared it was Christina who come back to kill me, I kept myself perfectly still, "Rebecca…" Alex's voice caught my attention as his eyes found me, he rushed over, "Oh God, Becca, are you ok, are you hurt?" he asked me quickly, and I rolled my eyes, he pulled the duck tape off.

"I'm fine, Christina's gone…" I answered him quickly, "knife in the draw over there…" I pointed with my foot not being able to lift it that high, but Alex got it, and cut the duck taping my hands, and I flexed my fingers.

"Do you know where she could have been heading?" He asked me as he helped me to my feet, and I brushed dust off my butt.

"No because before she left she tried to shot me in the head…" I said while glaring darkly, and Alex took a deep breath. "What's happened? You have 'something is wrong' face."

"Christina she has Scylla, and she set up Michael and Lincoln, she could be anywhere…" Alex said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Michael and Lincoln, for what?"

Alex took a deep breath; his hand touched my arm, "Yeah they were framed for murdering an Indian official, it's all over the news, it was Christina's plan all along…" Alex answered as I placed my hand over my mouth, I watched Alex closely.

"Oh my god…" I said while I now moved to counter placing my hands down, and then started heading towards the door.

"Whoa, Whoa, where you think you're going?" he said holding my arms; I glanced to the door and then Alex.

"I am going to the hotel, I over heard Christina telling Michael…" I replied as he kept me still. "Alex, can you move please…"

"Look Rebecca, I don't know how to put this, but you can't go there, and Lincoln wouldn't want you putting yourself at risk, you need to run…" he said watching my eyes, and I bit my lip looking away.

"I am not running, I can't leave Lincoln!"

"I'm not telling you to leave him, I am telling you, that the Company don't have anything on you, they have my wife, if I run the kill her!" his voice strained and I bit my lip.

"My family is Company and Lincoln his all I have, I'm gonna stay here…" I said walking back to the counter.

"Christina knows you're here…" Alex said as I found the gun she left behind, I picked it up putting the bullets back into the clip, they was in my pocket still.

"Bitch wants to come, I blow her head off the minute she walked into that door!" I snapped slapping the clip back into the gun.

"Ok, if she comes back, try not to kill her just yet, we could still get information from her…" Alex said, and I nodded as he headed for the door.

"Alex, if you see Lincoln, can you let him know I'm ok…" I said as he glanced back to me from the door.

"Yeah I'll let him know you're here as well… Look after yourself…" he added before leaving me alone again, so now I used this time to rush to the bathroom.

Leaving the bathroom, I picked up the phone, I didn't know why I was dialling the number I was, but it wasn't like I could forget it, it rung a few moments before I heard someone pick up. "Hello…"

"Kelly, hey it's Becca… I wanted to know how you are?" I said softly into the phone, she was silent for a moment, "Kelly…"

"I'm here, I'm just not really sure what to say to you Rebecca…" her voice was cool, but I could tell she was upset.

"I'm sorry for your lose, Kelly I really am…" I said as she snorted, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"It means, your boyfriend was paid to kill my Husband, that is what it means Rebecca!" her voice harsh.

I glared to the phone before taking a calming breath, "Kelly, Lincoln didn't do this, I called because I was worried for you, but now I see, your just the same old Kelly, always thinking of herself!"

"Well be the typical Rebecca, and just run away from everything!" she snapped before hanging up, I threw the phone at the wall before getting a bottle of water, I was so mad, but I needed to keep a level head.

I'd waited around hearing the door, I kept still in the kitchen before stepping into the living room area, I kept walking slowly around holding the gun out, I walked down the hall, peaked into the bathroom, going into the bedroom, I walked in looking around before feeling something jump on my back, I screamed as I felt a hand snatch the gun from me but I stamped my foot on theirs and heard a yell from as I turned to be Theodore Bagwell, I started to run out the room with him on my tail, I made it to the front door but he beat me to it slamming it shut, I ran into the kitchen area, he was faster than me, but I pushed past him into the living room before he bundled me to the floor, I could feel all his weight on me, I squealed feeling the air pushed out of me. He glared to me, my eyes find his brown, I bit my lip watching him shift his weight off my belly, and stared, "Now I ain't gonna hurt you, but you need to cooperate!" he said as he got up pulling me to my feet before pushing me on a arm chair, he pointed the gun to my face, "just stay right there…" he snapped as he opened the door, and two more goons walked into the room, and so did the General.

"Rebecca, I am sorry this has to be this way…" he said before opening his phone, he dialled a number, I watched as Theodore pointed the gun at me. "Michael, this is General Krentz, I am giving you a warning, if you don't have Scylla to me in the next hour, your brother is going to lose his girlfriend, and his unborn daughter!" he snapped before hanging up the phone, I glared up to him. "I'm sorry Rebecca, but right now my Company comes above you, plus I've found your Family has betrayed me, so you have no immunity now!" I moved back as he pointed to his goons. "Take her to the loft, Bagwell, you've done well…" he added while I was lifted up by the two goons moved to a car quickly.

I sat on a chair at a counter at the loft, it must have been where Lincoln and the others were staying as I could smell Lincoln's scent in the air, I glanced around to see the General with a drink as he walked around to face me, his eyes kept focused on mine, but I didn't want to look at him as I kept staring blankly forward. "You know, it makes me think, how things would have been, if Sara had kept that door locked, she was a good friend of yours, if she kept that door locked, she'd still be alive, but then she didn't…" he took a sip of his drink, "Now Michael's bringing me Scylla, it was all for nothing…" He joked drinking more.

"If. He brings it back…" I added while keeping myself looking forward, my eyes glazed over.

The General stepped closer, his eyes I could feel watching me carefully, "If you Michael was here and you had Scylla, what would you do?" he asked taking another sip, "you would bring it back, cos like Michael, your heart takes better judgement over your head…" he pointed out.

"Maybe you're right, because if Michael did listen to his better judgement, maybe when he took Scylla from under your nose, he would of killed you!" I smiled while he glared.

"Get her out of my sight!" he spat, I rolled my eyes seeing Theodore walking towards me slowly.

His hand slipped into hi pocket pulling it out, I'd seen him doing this with men in the yard at Fox River, my eyes caught to his, "Take it!" he said in his smooth southern tone, my eyes going from his pocket to his eyes, and I kept still, "Take it, or I'll take yours." He whispered into my ear, "Understand?"

I now glanced over his face inches from mine, and I didn't know what to do, "How about, you have a breath mint, and her back to me…" I smirked feeling him pulling my arm, dragging me to my feet and moving me away to a corner.

Handcuffed to a glass door, listening to the General yelling, and most of all the person watching me is Theodore T-Bag Bagwell, "If Scylla isn't in my hands in forty, I'm going to let Bagwell have fun with Rebecca…" I glanced to Theodore.

"Doesn't Michael understand? His playing Chicken with other people's lives here!" he said while I glanced at the floor.

"My life's been threatened before…" I whispered, but my eyes kept looking down to my baby bump trying to wonder if she was ok, she has been less active.

"I'm not talking about yours, that boy has messed up every chance I've had of Freedom, This is my last shot!" he said holding the gun down, he stood on the other side of the frame watching me closely.

"You think after this you'll be free?" I asked him in a low whisper, all I wanted to do was hold my baby bump, not be standing up, and away from all of this.

"I'll be better than free, I'll be employed… An honest to God job with an office and a desk!"

"What kind of job he gonna get you? What's he gonna trust you with? Hu. The General hires professional killers, not armatures, not uneducated criminals who raped and kill…." I spat out.

"You mind your tongue little lady!" he replied as I glanced around the room ignoring his glare.

"The only thing your gonna get out of this, is a slit throat and an unmarked grave!" I added while trying to hide the smirk on my face. "The only chance you'll ever have is to get out of here, and if you take me with you, what ever happened between you Michael and Lincoln, if you get me back to them, the slate could be wiped clean…" I said looking up into his brown eyes, my face keeping calm.

"With them brothers and me, that slate's is never gonna be clean, if fact if they don' give the General what he wants, it's gonna get a hell of a lot dirtier…" he spoke close to my face before his hand ran up my belly, touching it softly making me want to move it away from his touch.

"Well, Well, Doctor Finnegan," Theodore said walking close to me, he smiled sickly, and I avoided looking to his face. "I have to say, out of the brothers, I didn't expect you to me a sink girl, what was it like doing the nasty with the sink?" he watched me as I ignored him, "I mean is he a gentleman? Is he dominating? Rough? Smooth?" His voice kept at a low whisper, "Did he bring out the naughty girl…?"

"You're sick!" I snapped while he kept his face close to mine, his eyes scanning over my face.

"I got to admit, you and Lincoln, how he managed to get into your panties?" he brushed his hand over my belly again, "Gotten you all impregnated…" his tone intimidating.

I'd heard the General talking on the phone about a meeting, and an exchange, Theodore starting to undo my handcuffs. "Erm, Teddy what are you doing?" he said while Theodore stepped to talk to him.

"You said you're being her to the exchange." He replied, but I knew what was going on, and I bit my lip.

"The only thing Michael is getting at the exchange is a slow death!" he snapped.

"What about her?" Theodore asked the one million dollar question as I sucked in a deep breath and held it tight.

"What ever you want with her, I guess we found a job perfectly suited for you…" he replied as he started to walk away, Theodore licked his lip now walking back to me, and I closed my eyes tight trying to hope this was all a bad dream, a very bad dream.

Theodore was like a circling lion, I felt him watching me closely, "Oh you know all the men in Fox River, we used to think of the treats you kept under your fancy clothes you wore to work, how you and Dr Tancredi used to walk around together, wonder what it was like." His voice sickly sweet walking closer to me, "I have to say, it must been a treat for Burrows to get you, made me wonder if you crept into his cell, get a little dirty with him on death row…" his voice making me want him to hurry up.

"Theodore, please let me go, if not for me, please my baby hasn't done anything, you can let me go, I can have my father, he knows people, he can have you protected…" I said while he moved his hand down my front, I squealed while he pulled me closer to him.

"I don't think so…" he whispered now brushing his plastic hand into my hair. "I wonder, what way you like it, I mean, you give off that impression, while at Fox River, you have a sexual aura.... about the way you move…" he spoke undoing one cuff, he spun me so I was spread eagle feeling my bump bang off the glass and I squinted trying to ignore the sudden pain. "So Rebecca, they say that a person you choose to be with, is a reflection of how you feel about yourself in that time!" he laughed while I could feel my hand down the handle, it was loose, so I gave it a wiggle pulling it lightly. "And I have to admit, Old Teddy is feeling like a million bucks!" he danced happily while I kept my attention on the handle. "So Rebecca, you tell me, how you want it, and I'll make sure you get just what the doctor ordered." He finally said moving around so he could watch my face, I suddenly burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing Theodore, just you said about me and Sara being close, you see while you and the other Cons were busy taking care of yourselves, me and Sara had a fun game, you want to know what that game was?" I asked watching his face, he was curious. "Well at night, we'd take the files out, and we would look over them, to see how to take care of your medical needs, most the time it was just to make fun of you, but your file, it always stood out in my mind…" I whispered as he got close, "See you being the product of incestuous rape, plus the fact of your father sexually abusing you into your young adolescent child hood…" I said watching his eyes glaring at me. "See Theodore, it was the lack of control, it made you angry with the world, and you sought out to find ways of showing you was big, wasn't scared or afraid, that you was brave…" I continued as he kept watching me. "But in the end, little Teddy, is always going to be inside you, wanting to be loved, wanting to be accepted, and you will never get that, because you will always be a raping killing sociopath!" I finished, and he glared darkly, my hand had made the handle looser, but he was mad.

"You take that last thing back, I am not a sociopath!" he shouted as I pulled hard on the handle, I felt it pull off as I made a good swing at his face, but he caught it, and then pushed me against the corner, I feel down, but my hand cradled my belly feeling my daughter moving around not liking the feeling at all. "You call me a sociopath, I'll give you one…" he muttered starting to undo his belt, I kept my head low until I head a bang, then Theodore falling to the ground, my eyes meeting Michael's as he went to make another swing for his head.

"Michael NO!" I snapped while he lowered his hands dropping a crowbar, his eyes on mine. "Please…" I added while he leaned down taking the key for the handcuff, he found it quickly rushing to me.

"Becca, I'm sorry…" He said taking the handcuff off me, I rushed into his arm, he hugged my lightly. "He didn't hurt you, the baby?" he asked but I just sobbed into his arms.

"Michael, please just take me away from here, please…" I cried as Michael helped me to the window, and I knew I was scaling down the building.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

"Whoa been a busy beaver…" I said looking to the litter on the table, but on the ride back here I couldn't help but think there was something Michael wasn't telling me, he'd gone and picked up a weird looking thing.

"Here it is," Michael said and I could only assume what it was.

"Wow where's the rest of it?" I asked, Michael was quick to get me a stool as I sat down looking to Michael.

"Rebecca, what I am going to tell you, it's going to upset you, a lot…" he started holding my hand, I kept my eyes focused on his. "See when I got the call from The General saying he had you, I also got a phone call from Christina…" He took a deep breath, and I couldn't help but see sadness in his eyes. "We got Scylla off them, Linc lagged behind to face the men shooting at us, but she caught him, she shot him." I gasped hearing this covering my mouth, my eyes started to burn with tears. "Rebecca, his not dead, but right now his bleeding badly, and as soon as we can, we need to go to where ever Christina is keeping him, Alex and I have planned it out, see Christina knows me, she knows how I think, but Alex…" he pursed, "All I can say is this is going to be over, soon, and Lincoln won't be dead." His voice calm as I now nodded, my hands still over my mouth as Michael kept a safe distance from me. "I couldn't choose Becca, I had to save you both…" he added while I nodded carefully.

"Can we go save Lincoln now…? Please." I finally said as Michael nodded lightly, I got off the stool and headed for the SUV.

We drove as I kept my hands on my belly, Michael giving me quick glances to me, "Hey Becca in a few years time you won't even be thinking about this…" he said while I kept looking forward.

"No, I'll be thinking about, Lincoln coming home from work, you sneaking around for dinner, L.J and college…"

"Nursery schools…" he smiled glancing to my belly as I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm getting a feeling she's gonna be a daddy's girl…" I brushed my hands over my bump trying to forget the feeling I was slowly panicking over Lincoln's life. "All we have to do is survive…" I said now picking up and playing with Scylla carefully.

"We will…" he added as his phone ring, and I was left to listen to a one sided conversation, my eyes looking out the window taking deep calming breathes as I ignored the sinking feeling.

We pulled up in front of a building as Michael stopped the car, I saw Lincoln with Alex rushing out to meet him, Lincoln's eyes meeting mine as I now placed my hand on his face, I wanted to kiss him so badly, but contained myself. "Are yo breathing short, does I hurt to inhale?" I asked him quickly, his eyes kept focus on mine.

"Becca, I'm fine!" he said, but I slapped his face carefully. "What was that for?"

"Don't lie to me, you have a collapse lung!" I added taking a deep breath helping Alex get him to the car.

"No hospitals, hospitals mean jail…" he snapped as we got into the car, I sat in the back seat with him, trying my hardest not to kill him.

"Yes, but no hospital, means death…" I muttered as Lincoln placed a hand on my face, his eyes unfocused, he was in pain, I could see the blood making me queasy.

Getting back to the warehouse I quickly got a chair for Lincoln to sit on, he was stubborn, "don't make me hit you, sit!" I snapped at him, and he did what I said, Michael looking to the box that had Scylla in now.

"What we going to do Michael? Who can we trust?" I started,

"No one!" Lincoln added as I rolled my eyes at Lincoln, but he held my hand lightly, my eyes finding his.

"Lincoln's right, I think we should destroy it, crush it, burn it, throw it into the ocean.

"All three sound good to me…" Lincoln said weakly, and I kneeled in front on him trying to take a better look at his wound without being sick.

"What about the General?" Alex asked, and my eyes going to his.

"His gonna kill us and our family whether we give Scylla back or not…" I glanced back to Lincoln, my eyes watching his as I heard Michael's phone go off and he answered it.

Michael spoke, and I heard him speak Paul Kellerman's name, I bit my lip ignoring the fact I knew he was alive, but right now my priority was Lincoln as I looked over his wound. "This seems, the gun shot wounds big…" I said while trying to keep it covered, at the same time I was assessing it.

"Bitch shoved her shoe heel into it…" Lincoln spoke weakly, and I glared clenching my fist, but before I could reply Lincoln started to cough up blood, and my eyes went wide.

"Michael I need to get some supplies…" I said while Alex helped me move Lincoln back to the SUV, my hand never leaving Lincoln's as we go into the back, I kept my hand tight in his, feeling more scared.

"Ok, Michael you stay in here with Lincoln, Alex, you come with me…" I said while my hand let go of Lincoln's he was sweating so badly, his face looking sickly white as I brush my hand lightly over his cheek, his eyes focused on mine. "Hold on, ok, I love you, so please…" I whispered before brushing my lips on his kissing him softly before I got out of the car followed by Alex.

We walked into the hospital, I knew where the supply room I needed, my eyes glancing to Alex, "I need a lab doctor coat, can you get me that?" I asked, he nodded walking off in one direction, I waited until I see him again, I headed for the door, he passed me the coat as we crossed paths, behind the door I was quick to pull it on, trying my best to cover my bump walking back out, my hair over my face I walked into the supply room, my eyes reading the label, taking what I need before cramping them into pockets, my belly felt like it was heavier, my placed my hand on it trying to balance myself, I took what I needed before leaving the room, my eyes catching sight of Alex. My eyes connected on him, but I felt guiltily as he mimed the words "go" I pulled my hair to cover my face more as I rushed out the hospital, I dumped the coat getting back into the back seat.

"Where's Alex?" Michael asked as I now started to tend to Lincoln.

"He got arrested by feds…" I said prepping a needle, my eyes focused on that more.

"Ok if we give Scylla to Kellerman, we get exonerated and Alex will be ok, he'll be ok…" he muttered more to himself.

"I'm going to use this to drain the fluid out," I placed the needle in carefully, "It should relieve some of the pressure, make it easy to breathe, but it's gonna buy us some time…" I said while Lincoln held my hand, his eyes finding mine.

"Rebecca…" Lincoln said softly as I heard a smash, I screamed as I see a man standing outside Michael's window.

"Do you mind if I drive?" he said waving his gun. Michael was forced out the front seat and placed in the back with me and Lincoln; Lincoln stopped talking as I now glanced to the man driving us back to the loft, my stomach twirling more.

We gotten to the loft as I watched the two goons helping Lincoln to the couch I rushed to his side. "I honestly don't understand how you can't admit you've come to the end of the line…" his eyes glancing to Lincoln as I sat closer to him, my hand holding his tight. "Your brother is dying…" he stated to Michael, he now crouched in front of him, "It's interesting to watch the blood drain from his face…" he stood up turning to the TV, "Lets see if he'll like to see the same thing with his son!" he turned on the TV and the first thing I saw was L.J sitting to a chair with a gun held to him, and I felt my throat choke up.

"L.J…" Lincoln's voice was weak, I held his hand carefully, but glared darkly at the General.

"You can give me Scylla, or he can watch as L.J's throat is slit." He looked to the screen, "your choice…" he added while I felt the baby moving crazy. A few moments went by, Lincoln kept mumbling his son's name, and my eyes kept on the General. "A heard decision has to be made, but you've pondered it long enough!"

"You have me…" Lincoln mumbled.

"I don't really care about you Lincoln, I just want my property…" he was looking to Michael, and I placed Lincoln's hand on my belly carefully.

"All right, here's the thing what if I do know where it is, why should I tell you?" Michael folded his arm; he kept a game face on while I kept my eyes now on Lincoln. "You're just gonna kill us anyway!" he added.

"True, you and your brother are walking dead, but then if I get Scylla in the next half hour, I'll release L.J." he said softly while I now glance over to Michael.

"What about Rebecca?" he asked while Lincoln's hand found mine squeezing it tightly.

"Right now we are negotiating L.J's life…" he stated while I closed my eyes, and Lincoln kept squeezing my hand pulling me closer to him wrapping his arm around me.

"I want you to let her go!" Michael snapped while I kept hugging onto Lincoln, but my eyes spotted someone coming onto the balcony, I tried not to smile, keeping my face clean from change of emotion.

"And I want a decision Michael!" the General said louder, he stood to his full high.

"Let her GO!" Michael shouted, but it didn't cover the two gun fire that went off killing the two goons as I let go of Lincoln making a quick cheer. Fernando Sucre and Benjamin Franklin Miles had come just in time, Michael taking a gun from Fernando pointing it to the General.

"All right don't move, let L.J go now!" Michael's voice was calmer now, but I glanced to Lincoln who was starting to breathe slower each time, and I placed my hand in his. "Make the call…" Michael added pointing the gun to the General's face.

The General picked up his phone dialling a number, my eyes focused on him, "Stand down, I'm saying let him walk!" he added as we watched L.J get up and suddenly run off the screen, and Lincoln gave a small smile. The General turned around with a, 'are you happy now' face.

"Now this is where we say goodbye!" Michael pointed the gun at his head.

I placed my hand up to get Michael's attention, "Michael, no…" I said while looking to Michael, my eyes wide.

"Kill him!" Lincoln snapped while I turned to glare at Lincoln, my eyes steady.

"Michael, don't kill him… We leave." I added while placing my hand on my belly carefully.

"Listen to her Michael…" The general kept his eyes on Michael.

"Kill him!!" Lincoln's voice low, but powerful enough, I wanted to hit him so badly right then.

"I'm just an old man, who's lost everything. You win Michael!" He said while I now kept my eyes on Michael, I took a deep calming breath. "And you Lincoln, and Michael, you win, you both win…" The General's voice was mocking us.

"Cos it's all just a game, isn't it?" Michael spat, and I looked from both men, I didn't understand anything anymore.

"When you get to be as old as I am Michael, if you should survive that long, you, too, will see that is exactly what it all is. A Game!" he spoke softly and carefully sending chill down my spine.

"Kill him!" Lincoln said again, now I slapped the side of his head, and he glared to me, "Again with the hitting of a dying man!" he watched me as I tilted my head.

"No, your not gonna die, and two, stop telling Michael to kill him!" I sapped.

"You can protect your Uncle Rebecca…" Lincoln's voice weaker, but I rolled my eyes.

"I am not protecting him, I am saving Michael from being like him, you idiot!" I snapped while I glanced up to see Benjamin hand cuffing The General to a railing of the stairs, and sirens.

"Ok people heard guns, cops coming, us needing to be somewhere not here!!" I panicked waving to some one, "Help me get Lincoln to the car, please!" I called for someone, and Benjamin helped me, so we all moved quickly out of the loft down to the SUV.

We got the SUV and Fernando and Benjamin helped put Lincoln into the car, I jumped in next to Lincoln holding his hand, Fernando voice, "Wait for me," was quick as I glanced behind to the sirens, I look forward to Michael in the driver seat, and Benjamin now in the front. Fernando pulled out a car in front of the police, but as he ran to come back to us, he was caught, yelling to us to go. Michael hesitated to go.

"Michael, he'll be exonerated, please go!" I tapped the back of his seat as he drove us back to the warehouse.

"He's not going to last longer without a hospital!" I stated as standing beside Michael as Lincoln was placed on the chair again.

"No, not until this is done!" Lincoln snapped while I rolled my eyes.

Michael now crouched in beside his brother, "Linc can I use your phone?" He asked as Lincoln reached into his pocket, the phone in his hand, but I could see something else. "Thanks…" Michael said walking off, I kneeled in front on Lincoln.

"Please, for me…" I whispered as Lincoln's eyes caught mine.

I could see his eyes burning into mine, his hand reaching out taking mine, "Rebecca, Louise Finnegan, will you marry me?" Lincoln asked between small breathes, his hand taking out a small box, my eyes focused on the box, before staring to Lincoln's face.

"Are you joking, you're bleeding to death, and you ask me to marry you…" I glanced to the ring, "you're only doing this, cos you're dying, and don't have to go through with it!" I snapped while he opened the box showing a simple ring, I swallowed hard looking it over.

"I've had this thing on me for the past week, Becca, I'm serious about this…" he added.

"We've got company!" Benjamin broke off our conversation as he helped move Lincoln to somewhere safer while handing me a gun that I held close to me.

The gun firing went on; I glanced to Lincoln from our hiding spot as the firing stopped. "Ok, baby, I have to do something, I will giving you an answer to that question, when you are all healed up, and ask it like I imagined someone who propose to me, since I was eight!" I kissed his forehead before sneaking off, that was harder than it looked as I see Christina snooping around for Scylla, I see Michael getting up, when she started to walk away with it.

"Drop it!" he yelled, she ignored him walking more, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her in a cold tone. "Turn around slowly…" he carried on, and finally she did what she was told looking to Michael. I watched him moving from his place, I now rushed to where he was without me seeing him. "Drop the gun, now!" he snapped keeping his gun focused on her.

"Michael when you were eight years old…" she started to plea.

"Save it, I don't care!" Michael snapped, I kept hidden behind the counter he was, I kept my ears opened to the conversation. "Drop the gun, put Scylla on the ground!" one thing I hated was hearing the power in Michael's voice. "If you do, I'll let you walk out of here, if you don't I'll kill you." He said quickly.

"You can't kill your mother, Michael." Her voice was scared, I could feel the tension.

"You were never my mother!" his voice spat back, I moved around so I was ready to get up and provide back up if needed. "And I'm no longer your son!" he added I bit my lip trying to focus, I checked the gun quietly to make sure it was ok.

"Fine, then pull the trigger!" she egged him on.

"Don't tempt me!"

"Pull the Trigger Michael, Do it for Lincoln." Her voice was mocking; it made me feel sick moving on my feet carefully.

"Drop the gun!" Michael snapped louder making me jump a little.

"You can't do it, Can you?" she finally said in the silence, and I heard a gun click two times, and I used the thing I was crouching behind to pull myself up to my feet.

"Miss fire!" she laughed, I couldn't help but want to blow that bitches head off. "you was born a Scofield, but you're going to die a Burrows!" she added as I got to my feet.

"Oh Bitch!" I snapped getting her attention, "Getting rid of you from the world!" I shouted before setting my aim, the gun rung out, but Christina's face was glancing down to the wound in her chest, her hand moving the gun, "That was for Lincoln…" I pulled the trigger again shooting her dead centre of her forehead, she fell down, and I placed the gun on the counter as Michael looked back to me. "What everyone got to kill someone!" I added while looking to the body, "I told Alex I was gonna do it…" I muttered as Michael now picked up Scylla.

"Ok I'll take this to Kellerman, you can take Lincoln to the hospital…" he nodded, and I took a calming breath. "You going to say yes?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell Kellerman, I said hi, and I'll see you soon…" I gave Michael a hug as Benjamin poked his head up.

"Ok so you're going to Kellerman?" he asked Michael, I now pulled on his arm.

"Bennie me old chum, we are taking Lincoln to a hospital, Michael knows what's his doing…" I added as we finally made our way to a hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

_Epilogue _

I rushed into Lincoln's room as he was in recovery, I couldn't help but quickly wrap my arms around him kissing him quickly, "Michael. Did. It. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Ok." I said between kisses, and Lincoln smiled holding my face, he still looked weak, but some of the colour had returned to his face making me feel better.

"So what's going to happen now?" Lincoln asked me as I sat on the bed with him, he placed a hand on mine, and I couldn't help but smile more.

"Well Paul was setting everything up; I got a call from Michael, his making sure it's all legit, then his coming here to check on you…" I said squeezing his hand and he smiled brushing a hand over my face, I was careful not to move the IV as I touched his hand carefully.

"You, showered and changed…" he added while I glance down to the white vest top and white flowing skirt, I laughed before kissing his forehead.

"Yup, also you need to get better, because well…" I turned around hearing the door seeing Michael, Alex, Fernando and Benjamin.

"Tomorrow it's gonna happen…" Michael stepped into the room more; he touched my shoulder before watching his brother closely. "We sign the papers tomorrow, and the Doctor's will be able to discharge you then…" he added while I smiled more.

"Also the General was arrested, seems like a good day!" I said while Fernando stepped behind me placing a hand on my shoulder, but I glanced to Michael, and then to Lincoln. "Oh, Michael Paul also pulled that favour for me as well…" I added while Lincoln looked confused to me, and then to Michael.

"You mean, he done it, or you got the results?" Michael asked, and Lincoln was looking more confused.

"What are you two going on about?" Lincoln, but I smiled taking out a piece of paper from my pocket, I placed it down on the bed slowly unfolding it, and Lincoln glanced down not understanding, but Michael on the other hand was grinning. "I still don't get it." Lincoln added as I rolled my eyes.

"While you was in surgery, for four and a half hours, I got some DNA off you, and Michael did the same." I pursed, "When Christina told Michael you two wasn't biological brothers, I was curious." I looked from Michael, and then to Lincoln who was looking to the paper.

"So you have a DNA test run on me and Michael?" Lincoln asked while he took my hand, his eyes watching me, but glancing to Michael.

I nodded, but placed my free hand on the results, it was in a DNA coding, my hands running along the lines. "Well Lincoln, in layman's terms, this result shows that you and Michael have DNA markers in common, so in some sense, Christina wasn't lying, she isn't your mother Lincoln…"

"But Aldo was my father…" he continued and Michael broke into a smile, and the brother's hugged, Fernando smiled not understanding anything.

"So I phoned up my father, and he told me, he said that Aldo and this woman from the company named April was having an affair, just Christina didn't know about it, so when she and her husband died in an explosion…." I took a deep breath.

"Aldo took you in cos he knew you were his son…" Michael finished as I slapped him.

"Hey I wanted to tell Lincoln that!" I pouted, "Oh well, also L.J, you can come in now!" I yelled as Lincoln's son rushed into the room bundling everyone in a hug.

"Ow, Ow, L.J had surgery!" Lincoln called as L.J eased off his father, we all now started to talk about what was going to happen tomorrow, it felt better to know I would soon be all over, we would be free from The Company.

We sat in a conference room, my hand in Lincoln's as we sat at the big table all being handed things to sign, I glanced around playing with the pen I was given. Alex cleared his throat, "and this is it?" Alex asked Paul as I glanced to him.

"Police follow up interview but yeah, this is it…" Paul replied looking to all of us, my eyes connecting with his before I smiled at him, and Lincoln glanced to me, and stared at Paul. "Sign it and you're free to go." He added while I now carefully read over the paperwork, and then looked around the table. So I now looked to the little line, and quickly signed my paperwork, I got up after Michael and Lincoln had signed theirs, doing the brotherly hug, I see everyone else had handed theirs in, Fernando looking to Paul with a smile.

"Can I keep the pen?" He asked holding it up.

"Yeah sure…" Paul replied looking to me with a grin, and I handed him the paper work, "So Rebecca, looking good…" he said while I glanced down to my belly, and back to his face, "your twenty four weeks now…" he added while in nodded.

"Well I'm just happy you survived all this…" he said while I hugged him carefully, he hugged back.

"Paul, just look after yourself…" I said while he nodded, Lincoln stepped behind me, holding his had out to Paul.

"You two look after that baby…" he replied while I nodded, Michael coming behind me giving me a big hug, even Fernando and Benjamin were doing a happy dance.

"Alex, Pam has been located, she's safe…" Paul said as Alex turned away from the window to look at Paul. Alex didn't say anything but smiled, and I now nodded to Alex as Paul looked to all of us. "Last bit of Business. Bagwell, T-Bag, he said that he also helped finding Scylla, and was helpful here in Miami." He said looking around the room. "He wants exonerating as well… I can make it happen, it's up to you…" he said holding all of our paper work.

"I say hell to the no!" I snapped glancing to Michael, and then Lincoln, "That bitch tried to rape me, there is no way in anything I want him free…" I added while Lincoln clenched his fist, and I placed a hand in the air, "Who votes he'll rot in Fox River, say ei!"

Everyone placed their hand in the air, and I glanced to Lincoln and Michael, "You two can give him the good news…" I whispered to Lincoln as he kissed my forehead sweetly, and he and Michael walked out to the hall to tell Theodore his news.

_Seventeen weeks later…_

"I want drugs, every kind, give me them!" I screamed from my hospital bed, I laid back down trying to do the focus breathing I learned in the one class I went to, but it didn't seem to work, Lincoln stood by my side looking scared as hell that I was going to hurt him.

"Becca, you said you didn't want pain relief…" Michael said from the other side of me, and I wanted to kill him. L.J on the other hand was one to not want to watch his sister being born, and had opted to wait in the waiting room with Fernando and Alex.

"I don't care what I said then, I want it now!" I cried into another contraction that was getting more painful, I wasn't sure how to put it into words, but Labour, it wasn't something I was planning on going through again anytime soon.

"Hey sweetheart, it's going to be ok…" Lincoln said wiping some sweat off my brow, I closed my eyes trying to hold in a scream, I had been having contraction since one in the morning, and it was now twelve in the afternoon.

"I just want this over with…" I moaned as another doctor come in to check on me, " glanced down, "Like the million time I'm gonna ask you this, but am I ready?" I moaned, he glanced up at me.

"You are fully dilated, so I am going to get you ready for delivery…" he smiled to Lincoln who was still brushing the cold flannel over my forehead.

"Finally!" I muttered while I now tried to move around, but was impossible as I was already in the contraption to keep my legs up, also the fact my lady parts were free for who ever walked passed to see, and right now. I could feel the baby moving to be ready to be born.

"Ok so what want you to do, on my count, I want you to push until I say stop!" the doctor said as I nodded, but Lincoln was holding my arm, his eyes focused from the doctor to me. "So Rebecca, big push." He added.

I leaned forward, I could feel myself pushing as hard as I could, Lincoln and Michael both cheering me on, but it was a blur as I kept pushing. "Ok stop, take some deep breaths…" he said as I did as I was told, Lincoln rubbing my back, the nursing staff being helpful, I kept focused on hurrying this up. "Ok the baby's crowning, so another big push…" he added, again I leaned forward, my whole body felt like it was going weak I felt tired, but made an effort to keep pushing.

"You're doing great Becca…" Lincoln said kissing my cheek as I screamed out in frustration.

The Doctor was doing his job keeping focus, "Ok, Rebecca one more big push and we'll have your little girl to meet you…" he said as I now focused on my pushing, I kept pushing as hard as I could before I heard the cry, it was a sharp high pitch scream, and the doctor lifted up the little baby girl, all red faced screaming, with a mop of dark hard on her head. "Congratulation, we have a girl…" he said as I feel back down breathing heavy, I couldn't believe I did it.

"Baby, you did it…" Lincoln whispered kissing me on the forehead, I smiled before feeling him holding my hand, and the nurses were cleaning her up.

"I think I'm going to not do that again…" I replied while the nurse passed me my baby, the little girl was beautiful, and I wasn't saying that because it was my daughter. I looked down at her face, Lincoln holding his arm around my shoulder looking to his daughter. Her eyes were a soft blue, but could see a tiny sparkle of green in them, they gazed up at me, and I played my fingertip around the apple of her cheek, she had most facial features of me, and Lincoln, her little hand reached up, and Lincoln's finger was in her tiny hand before he glanced to me.

I placed her in his arms, "Rebecca, she's our little miracle…" he whispered, and I nodded while feeling him kiss me softly I brushed my hand over his face. "I'll go show everyone little Sara Veronica Burrows…" he walked out, Michael followed as I now collapsed back on the bed closing my eyes slowly.

_Four years later_

I stood in the kitchen, it was a nice February afternoon, I placed a tray of cookies down on the counter as I glanced over to Maricruz holding a little baby on he hip. I laughed as we both looked out the window overlooking the garden of mine and Lincoln's house in Chicago, Lincoln had gotten a good job at a construction company, that Michael was chief engineer at, so they both pretty much worked together. At this moment Fernando and Lincoln were both trying to get the Barbeque to light as I stood close to Maricruz, the men looking in on us as we laughed together.

"I don't understand them sometimes…" Maricruz said bouncing her son on her hip more, he was now one, and his eyes a deep chocolate brown like his father's. Maricruz glancing into the other room where, Sara and Lila sitting at a table drawing pictures.

"No, but then they are manly men…" I added while I took two little kid plastic cup pouring some lemonade into them, "But they help with the children …" I laughed as Maricruz nodded in agreement.

"So L.J is at college…?" she asked while I picked up the glasses taking them into the little room placing them near Sara and Lila who both thanked me, but went back to their drawing. Maricruz placed her little son, Bradley into a high chair.

"Yeah, his in his second year, so good, his taking up environmental law, and I couldn't be prouder, Lincoln is bragging to anyone with ears…" I added while rubbing a hand down Sara's soft brown hair, she glanced up to me smiling.

"Mommy, is Uncle Mike coming soon?" she asked as I nodded, she looked to Lila with a grin, "My Uncle Mike is going to get me a big present!" Sara added, and I laughed.

"Or a bird house kit…" I laughed to myself, Fernando and Lincoln entering the room, both grinning.

"We got the barbeque to light!" Lincoln said cheerfully, he moved getting closer to his daughter kissing her on the forehead, she smiled but kept focus on her drawing. "Is Michael back with the birthday cake?" he asked as I shrugged.

The front door knocked as Sara jumped up excited, "I'll get it, I'll get it…" she rushed to the front door, but Lincoln was quick to beat her, so he could make sure it was safe, even after four years and nothing bad happening, he was still paranoid, opening the door, I'd walked to the hallways to see Alex, I smiled hugging him. "Uncle Alex, I thought you were Mike!" Sara huffed walking back to the other room.

"Hey Becca, glad to see little Sara is looking more like you every day…" he joked as Lincoln chuckled as well.

"Yeah but she has a temperament of her father…" I added while Alex walked with us into the other room placing a present on the table with the other presents.

The front door soon opened as Michael rushed into the dinning room, Sara's eyes opened wide as she smiled, "Uncle Mike!" she jumped out her chair hugging him just as he placed the cake down, she jumped into his arms hugging her tight.

"Sara, you've been a good girl…?" He asked her, she nodded quickly. "Well I have two present for you…" he said while she giggled with excitement.

I sat down, on the bench in the back yard; it was me, Lincoln, Michael, Fernando, Alex and Maricruz in the garden as the sun was setting, all the kids were in Sara's room sleeping, and I passed everyone a glass of wine, we looked at the orange sky. "Well I have to say, in my whole life, I never thought I'd be right here in this moment…" I whispered softly as Lincoln held my hand, his fingers playing with my wedding ring, we'd be celebrating our third year wedding anniversary soon, and being Rebecca Louise Burrows felt right to me, and Michael had by Law changed his surname to Burrows, just like Christina said, he was born a Scofield, but he will die a Burrows.

"Well I was thinking, Sara was saying she wants a little brother or sister…." Michael laughed as I shot him a dirty look.

Maricruz let out a laugh with Fernando, but my eyes kept on Lincoln as he leaned close to me kissing me softly, in this moment, I dint really want to fight, I was happy with my family, I was happy with life, and most of all I was glade we was finally free. Forever.

The End…


End file.
